De Sangue e Predestinações
by Clara dos Anjos
Summary: Negação é o sobrenome de Belatriz quando ela percebe que gosta do primo desertado. HIATUS
1. Ânimos exaltados

**De sangue e predestinações**

Autora: Clara dos Anjos  
Classificação: PG-13  
Gênero: Romance  
Spoilers: cinco  
Shipper: Sirius Black/Belatriz Lestrange  
Status: incompleta

* * *

**_Notas iniciais:_** Sim, pessoas, esta é mais uma SB. A essa altura do campeonato, as fics SB já estão ficando meio previsíveis, eu sei... _Porém,_ eu resolvi publicar a minha por 2 motivos: 1) porque ela é mega antiga – já tem 2 anos que eu a escrevi, e na época eu me baseei naquelas primeiras, da época do auge do 3vassouras. 2) porque eu não agüentava mais ela no meus docs, daí resolvi publicar, pra ver o que vcs acham :D! POR FAVOR, mesmo que esteja **_intragavelmente péssima_**, digam isso numa rewiew! (é assim q se escreve?)

Se vcs gostarem, eu posto o 2º capítulo, se não...

Já agradeço a atenção desde aqui.

Boa leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 01**

_Ânimos exaltados_

* * *

O dia mais aguardado da semana finalmente havia chegado para os estudantes de Hogwarts. Após uma extensíssima semana carregada de tédio e de uma intolerável carga de deveres, os sextanistas mal poderiam esperar pela chegada do fim de semana, em que poderiam refrescar suas fatigadas cabeças passeando pelas calçadas da interessante Hogsmeade.

Suaves raios de sol penetravam através das cortinas verde-musgo do dormitório feminino da Sonserina, iluminando parcialmente e recinto adormecido. Através de suas pálpebras cerradas, Belatriz Black sentiu a claridade invadir o quarto e iluminar o dossel de sua cama. Afastou lentamente as macias cobertas que a revestiam e tirou algumas mechas de seus cabelos negros dos olhos, bocejando. Uma onda de ansiedade invadiu-lhe o peito ao se imaginar desfrutando o primeiro dia em que se veria livre do castelo de Hogwarts, caminhando livremente por Hogsmeade! Veria-se livre de sua rotina inabalável e tediante, não fosse pelas horas em que se divertia aterrorizando os estudantes das séries inferiores e, principalmente, quando subordinava os monitores de outras casas, contando não só com a arrogância e a autoridade própria, mas também com o apoio dos monitores da Sonserina, que quase sempre acabavam conseguindo livrá-la do castigo — ainda que isto não funcionasse sempre, tampouco com os monitores da Grifinória. Principalmente quando se tratava da "intragável monitorazinha sangue-ruim", como Belatriz costumava xingá-la, Lílian Evans.

Por conta da ruivinha, Belatriz fora obrigada a passar poucas e boas cumprindo detenções com Argo Filch. E engolia seu orgulho com o máximo de frieza e controle que conseguia arrancar de seu ser, jurando vingança não só a determinada grifinória, como também ao rabugento zelador, a qual ela jamais deixara se intimidar. Ignorava completamente os seus resmungos e encava-o com uma superioridade arrogante que só ela parecia ser capaz de ter, cumprindo sua pena com extraordinária rapidez e saindo da sala sem nem ao menos esperar a permissão do zelador, deixando-o guinchar de fúria e insatisfação, sendo que ele nada podia fazer.

Porém, isto só era pior quando, nas poucas vezes em que conseguiam aplicar-lhe uma detenção, ela fatalmente encontrasse a dupla de grifinórios populares mais detestável em sua opinião, visto que um deles era o seu primo, o bastardo da família Black, Sirius. _Sirius Black._ Poderia existir alguém mais detestável do que esta criatura? Belatriz acredita que não. Não só acredita como vivencia esta teoria. Sirius Black era o único garoto no mundo — e ela odiava ter de admitir isso — que sempre conseguia alterar seu estado normal, e ela nunca conseguia ser indiferente a ele, por mais que tentasse. Por isso, quando se encontravam no local das detenções, a postura gélida e superior de Belatriz simplesmente se evaporava quando cruzava o olhar com o de seu primo, sendo que era uma questão de segundos para que começassem as provocações (da parte dele) e as ofensas (da parte dela). Em pouco tempo, o recinto se tornava um caos de vozes acaloradas e objetos voando por toda parte, e os outros alunos que estivessem ali tentavam, ora tranqüiliza-los, ora fugir das coisas que eles lançavam entre si (principalmente Belatriz, porque Sirius passava a maior parte do tempo rindo e se escondendo da prima).

Escutou vagamente uma voz distante. E a voz tornou-se mais forte.

"Belatriz!"

"O quê?", retrucou Belatriz rispidamente, acabando de perceber que a garota da cama ao lado da sua estava chamando por ela, e que devido aos pensamentos em Sirius, ela não percebera de imediato.

"Você estava dormindo?", perguntou a garota deitada em sua cama, inclinada para ver o rosto de Belatriz.

"Não. Estava pensando...", respondeu, ainda de mau humor.

"Percebe-se", devolveu a outra sorrindo vagamente.

"O que você quer Dalila?", perguntou Belatriz.

"Descer para o café, oras. Eu estava chamando você para irmos juntas."

"Oh, a bebezinha nasceu grudada, foi?", disse Belatriz com um sorriso sarcástico, seu mau humor evaporando-se rapidamente.

"Como quiser sabichona.", respondeu Dalila inalterada, conservando na face muito pálida o mesmo sorriso vago de antes. "Fique aí passando fome."

Dalila ia descendo de sua cama e caminhou suavemente até o armário de roupas. Era uma garota muito franzina, macilenta, de cabelos longos e finos que caíam em largos cachos pela extensão das costas. Tinha os olhos e o nariz pequenos, este último tinha um formato muito delicado e parecia ser uma das partes mais belas do rosto da garota. De resto, tinha uma palidez excessiva na face, sendo que suas sobrancelhas ganhavam um forte destaque na pele homogeneamente branca: eram espessas, escuras e arqueadas, o que lhe dava ares de austeridade e antipatia. O que contradizia com a personalidade da garota. Dalila Rookwood era uma das poucas sonserinas que se poderia julgar _sociável. _Apesar de praticamente não ter amizades fora de sua casa, Dalila tinha boas relações com os sonserinos em geral, mas nenhuma amizade era mais importante para ela do que a de Belatriz Black.

Ela era de verdade a única pessoa em quem confiava, e também a pessoa que mais admirava em toda Hogwarts.

"Você viu a minha gravata, Bela?", disse Dalila em tom baixo, em pé atrás do armário de roupas, para não acordar as outras.

"Fica fria, garota.", respondeu Belatriz displicentemente. "Ninguém fica reparando no uniforme dos alunos num dia como esse. E também vamos trocá-lo assim que acabarmos o café."

"Ah, mas algum monitor pode me descontar pontos! Além disso, você vai usar a sua não vai?"

"Vou, mas não se preocupe. Eu darei um jeito no monitor que ousar te tirar algum ponto."

Sorrindo presunçosamente, Belatriz levantou-se da cama e vestiu o seu roupão. Foi até a penteadeira e acendeu os abajures, porque o quarto ainda estava parcialmente escuro e ela não podia simplesmente descerrar as cortinas. Apanhou uma escova de cerdas cintilantes e mirou seu próprio rosto no espelho. Seus cabelos negros caíam-lhe displicentes pelos ombros e suas pontas batiam até o acento da cadeira. Belatriz penteava-os suavemente, como se tivesse a eternidade frente a si: haviam ligeiras ondas na região do meio e das pontas do cabelo, e mesmo o quarto estando escuro, ela conseguia enxergar o brilho sedoso de seus fios. Mas eles não brilhavam mais do que seus olhos. No escuro, os olhos cinzentos de Belatriz passavam-se quase como negros; eram vivos e intensos, e ao mesmo tempo, transmitiam uma frieza arrogante, acentuada pelas pálpebras caídas.

Levantou-se de um salto de repente e trocou as vestes de dormir pelo uniforme da escola.

* * *

As garotas atravessavam os corredores sombrios e ventosos da Sonserina em direção ao Salão Principal, quando Dalila cutucou Belatriz no braço indicando um garoto de cabelos louros vindo na direção contrária. 

"Bom dia, Lúcio", cumprimentou Belatriz impessoalmente.

"Bom dia, garotas. Tenho novidades para vocês, e é das boas. Bom, às três horas, é preciso que vocês estejam em frente ao Cabeça de Javali."

"Pra quê?" Dalila fez a pergunta que Belatriz fazia em pensamento.

"Para uma reunião, Tom quer encontrar a todos nós lá. Eu recebi uma carta dele hoje de manhã, e ele quer que sejamos o mais pontual possível."

Belatriz franziu as sobrancelhas, muito desconfiada. "Por que tanta urgência?"

Lúcio deu de ombros.

"Você já avisou os outros?", perguntou-lhe Dalila.

"Ainda não, é claro. Vocês são as primeiras... por falar nisso, poderiam me ajudar a reunir o pessoal."

"Veremos", disse Belatriz lentamente, encarando-o sob as pesadas pálpebras. "Veremos."

"Vocês vão, é claro?", indagou-as Lúcio, sua pergunta lembrando claramente uma ameaça.

"Lógico!", replicou Belatriz ferozmente. "O que faz você pensar o contrário?", mas ela não lhe deu tempo para responder. "Vamos logo Dalila, estamos nos atrasando para o café." Lançou um olhar atravessado a Lúcio Malfoy e disparou pelos corredores frios da torre da Sonserina, com Dalila em seus calcanhares.

* * *

"E mais essa agora", disse um garoto de voz entediada, o rosto oculto pelas folhas do _Profeta Diário _que ele segurava. 

"O que foi?", perguntou o garoto sentado do lado dele.

"Veja você mesmo."

Rodolfo Lestrange passou o _Profeta _para seu irmão, Rabastan. Assim que este último botou os olhos na primeira página do jornal, quase cuspiu o suco de abóbora que iria engolir.

"Puxa...", exclamou Rabastan, ainda com olhos pregados no jornal. E comentou num murmúrio de cumplicidade: "É por isso que Tom Riddle sumiu do mapa."

"Acho que não.", respondeu Rodolfo incerto.

Belatriz olhou para os irmãos, sentados a sua frente, enquanto se servia de empadão de galinha.

"Você não vai comprar o _Profeta_, Dalila?"

"Ah, não. Meu irmão sempre compra, é só pedir para ele depois."

"Mas ele não está aqui, está?" Belatriz se ergueu ligeiramente para observar os alunos da extensa mesa da Sonserina.

"Ainda não desceu... acho... Ei, Rabastan." chamou Dalila tocando de leve o dedo no jornal que escondia o rosto de Rabastan. "Onde está meu irmão?"

"Hein?", fez ele distraído.

Dalila puxou-lhe o jornal das mãos bruscamente. "Onde está o meu irmão?", repetiu ela ouvindo-o resmungar e tentando pegar o jornal de volta.

"Droga, está dormindo!"

Porém, no mesmo instante e juntamente com um grupinho de garotas do segundo ano, um garoto de vestes da Sonserina, os cabelos oleosos e o rosto pálido muito semelhante ao de Dalila, vinha sentar-se à mesa com seus colegas. Era o irmão de Dalila, Augusto Rookwood.

"Olá!", disse ele desanimado.

"Ah, aí está você.", resmungou alto sua irmã. "Deste jeito, perderia o passeio."

Antes que Dalila devolvesse o jornal a Rabastan, o que Belatriz já estava prevendo que assim o fizesse, puxou-lhe de suas mãos frouxas enquanto ela discutia com Augusto, e pôs-se a ler-lo.

Sentiu-se ligeiramente surpresa quando viu que a foto da capa era uma reprodução trouxa, mas assim que leu a manchete compreendeu o porquê.

_Depois de anos, descobre-se que a família Riddle fora morta através de magia._

_A perícia bruxa resolveu investigar o caso do assassinato misterioso que envolvia os três membros da rica família Riddle, mortos há aproximadamente vinte anos. Resgatando o caso que os trouxas abandonaram por falta de provas e evidências, a bruxidade conclui que os três foram mortos através de Magia Negra, muito provavelmente com uma das três Maldições Imperdoáveis, o "Avada Kedavra". _

_Tom Marvoleo Riddle, ex-aluno da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e filho de Tom Riddle, não quis comentar sobre o caso, alegando que somente "ainda sente muito pela tragédia". (...)_

Belatriz piscou. Sua mão ainda segurava o garfo cheio de empadão, pousado sobre o prato.

"Será que poderia me devolver?", pediu Rabastan com azedume.

Passou-lhe o jornal distraidamente, envolta em seus pensamentos. Lembrou-se da conversa com Lúcio Malfoy nos corredores, da reunião que Tom Riddle quisera marcar... Será que acabara de descobrir a razão?

"Rabastan, Tom quer nos encontrar hoje.", disse Belatriz. Rodolfo, que passava mel em uma torrada olhou-a de esgoela.

"Em Hogsmeade?"

"É claro! Aonde mais seria?"

"Quando soube disso?"

"Malfoy nos contou antes que chegássemos aqui.", e olhou para Rodolfo. "Avisem os outros garotos antes que passemos pela fila do Filch. É para estarmos no Cabeça de Javali às três horas."

"Aonde vai, Bela?", perguntou Dalila quando viu a amiga se levantando.

"Estou no Salão Comunal."

Enquanto Belatriz caminhava, subitamente, vislumbrou a mesa da Grifinória e viu Tiago Potter falando em altos brados, rindo, acompanhado pelas risadas de várias garotas patéticas sentadas próximas a ele. E então percebeu que Sirius não estava presente ali. Uma ligeira curiosidade invadiu-lhe o ser a respeito do paradeiro do primo...

"AARRR"

Colidira com alguma coisa que não pôde ver, porque uma chuva de pergaminhos voou pelos ares. Belatriz se desequilibrou com o baque e quase não caiu porque a "coisa" a qual colidira segurou-a bem em tempo. Através dos cabelos que caíram sobre o rosto, Belatriz vislumbrou o rosto de Sirius Black, que quase desequilibrara também, muito próximo ao seu... Eles se encararam longamente, arfando — a respiração dela sacudindo os cabelos dele. Sirius se afastou rapidamente, e Belatriz viu a face dele em tom mais enrubescido que o normal. Ela teria rido dele se não estivesse sentindo o próprio rosto ardendo por alguma razão que ela não pode entender. E então, depois do breve silêncio, Sirius finalmente pareceu cair em si.

"Diabos!", vociferou ele. "Olha o que você fez Belatriz!"

"Uma pinóia!", devolveu ela com a mesma fúria. "Não tenho culpa se você sai por aí feito um doido cheio de pergaminhos na mão!" Ela observou-o desembainhar a varinha e fazer os pergaminhos voarem magicamente para suas mãos. "Que foi, hein?", disse ela com a voz irritantemente sarcástica. "O enjeitadinho caiu da cama hoje?"

Sirius lançou-lhe um olhar azedo. "Não é da sua conta." Ele fez menção de sair, e então virou-se novamente para encarar a prima, que ainda o observava. "Aliás, não era você que não falaria mais com o _enjeitado_" — e ele salientou a palavra numa clara provocação — "da família?"

"Exatamente", respondeu ela com o olhar maldoso, se aproximando do primo. "Você desonrou o nome da nossa família, envergonhou a todos nós, é um _grifinório_". Ela deu mais um passo em sua direção, os olhares cravados um no outro. "Mas por mais que você tente, por mais que você fuja, nunca, mais nunca mesmo, você deixará de ser um Black. E você vai ter de engolir isso. Você vai sofrer. E eu ficarei satisfeita se isto acontecer."

Era extremamente difícil saber qual dos dois revelava mais aversão. Poderiam se matar ali mesmo e Sirius parecia estar se controlando bastante para não pular no pescoço da prima. As faces de ambos coravam de maneira idêntica.

Dalila cruzou a grande entrada do Salão Principal neste exato momento, e deu de cara com os primos Black se encarando fixamente. Parecia impressionada em vê-los juntos, em silêncio e estranhou a proximidade que estavam se permitindo ficar; uma vez que ela sabia melhor do que ninguém da existência da velha rivalidade entre eles, o que não era nenhuma novidade para a escola inteira.

"Belatriz". Ela chamou e não houve resposta. "Bela" tentou mais uma vez, insegura, tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Sirius desviou o olhar para Dalila e eles se entreolharam rapidamente, depois ele encarou a prima mais uma vez.

"Um dia", sibilou ele ameaçadoramente. "você vai engolir estas palavras. E aí, priminha, _eu_ é que ficarei satisfeito."

Ele desapareceu pela enorme entrada do Salão Principal e Belatriz bufou de ódio, girou nos calcanhares e começou a caminhar para a torre da Sonserina.

Desta vez, Dalila não a seguiu. Previu de antemão que seria inútil tentar conversar com a garota, e tampouco saber porquê ela brigou com o primo...

Fosse o que fosse, a julgar pela ferocidade com que se encaravam e prevendo o que poderia acontecer longe dos olhos dos professores e monitores, Dalila desejou que estes encontros casuais não se repetissem nas calçadas de Hogsmeade.

* * *

**N/A: **E aí? Deu pra engolir? Devo continuar ou abandonar esse projeto quase falido?

**PS: **Agradecimentos especiais a **Cris Gambarotto** pelo maravilhoso incentivo que me deu na época em que eu escrevi a fic - ela ajudou um bocado na construção :))) Valeu, Cris! Quero suas fics aqui tb, viu?


	2. A primeira reunião

**De sangue e predestinações**

Autora: Clara dos Anjos  
Classificação: PG-13  
Gênero: Romance  
Spoilers: cinco  
Shipper: Sirius Black/Belatriz Lestrange  
Status: incompleta

* * *

**Capítulo 02**

_A primeira reunião_

* * *

Sorveu o último gole de água em sua garrafinha. Olhou para o claríssimo céu e bufou, as sobrancelhas crispadas. Sentia os próprios cabelos sufocarem-lhe insuportavelmente a nuca, e ela levou as mãos até eles, pegando-os todos e torcendo-os por cima de um ombro. O ar pareceu mais fresco no momento em que afagou sua nuca, e ela sentiu que seria capaz de sorrir. Não o fez. O calor sempre deixava Belatriz Black de mau humor, e isto era quase uma regra.

Estava sentada a uma mesinha redonda de uma sorveteria de Hogsmeade, enquanto esperava o seu pedido. Comprar um sorvete havia sido o pretexto que arranjara de passar o tempo, até que desse a hora da reunião no Cabeça de Javali. Se ela pudesse, alteraria o horário combinado para assim que eles tivessem chegado na vila. Belatriz odiava esperar. Ainda mais quando ficava ansiosa.

Estava sozinha desde que passara na fila de estudantes na escola. Dalila havia saído antes, com o irmão provavelmente. O fato é que não a via desde a briga com Sirius. Por sorte, a reunião de Riddle fora um ótimo pretexto para que ela não ficasse pensando no primo, como costumava acontecer quando eles brigavam e ela tinha que extravasar a raiva em alguém, pois somente no primo nunca era o bastante.

O movimento estava bastante fraco pelas localidades do _pub_. Estava até mais fresco por ali, já que havia muitas sombras. Belatriz adentrou o recinto escuro como se fosse o quarto de sua casa e espreitou ao redor. Caminhou a passos firmes até o canto em que havia duas mesas postas juntas assim que avistara a cabeça loura de Lúcio Malfoy.

Ela ainda não conhecia Tom Riddle pessoalmente.

Contornou a mesa até um dos dois únicos lugares disponíveis. O único rapaz que falava no grupo sequer a olhou, no que ela suspeitou imediatamente ser Riddle. Belatriz trocou um rápido olhar com Dalila, e sorriu de lado.

Ela e a irmã de Rookwood eram as únicas mulheres do grupo.

"(...), pois, caso contrário, despertaria suspeitas... Ora, ora, como vai, Black?"

O jovem que falava, a cabeça coberta com uma espécie de túnica negra ao estilo árabe, dirigiu os olhos escuros para Belatriz. Ela, alheia a tudo o que estava acontecendo na mesa, teve um ligeiro sobressalto e encarou Tom Riddle do outro lado da mesa. Fez um discreto aceno de cabeça, sem desviar os olhos, e não sorriu.

"Suponho que vocês não saibam ao certo porque estão aqui, não?" disse a voz de Tom Riddle. "Você avisou-os de alguma coisa previamente, Lúcio?"

"A nenhum deles, Riddle" Malfoy observou os vultos ao redor com superioridade.

"Melhor assim" murmurou Riddle. "A questão se resume da seguinte maneira, senhores: quero propor uma sociedade com vocês"

"Como assim?" ouviu-se uma voz ao lado de Dalila Rookwood, que Belatriz reconheceu ser de Antônio Dolohv. "Uma sociedade secreta?"

"Você respondeu a sua pergunta. É isso mesmo"

"E o que quer que a gente faça?" perguntou Belatriz.

"Eu não saberia responder isso resumidamente, Srta. Black. Meu objetivo central é muito complexo, e vocês entenderão com o tempo. E claro, se souberem confiar em mim"

"São coisas ilegais?" continuou ela.

"Porque acha que Dolohv acertou a própria pergunta?"

Dalila trocou um rápido olhar com Belatriz. E depois com o próprio irmão.

"Como será essa sociedade?" perguntou Augusto Rookwood, como se tivesse sido inspirado pelo olhar assustado da irmã.

Riddle suspirou. Dedilhou a garrafa fosca de poeira a sua frente, e umedeceu os lábios. Quando falou, continuava com os olhos na garrafa, como se respondesse para ela.

"Vocês foram as pessoas que eu escolhi para que soubessem da verdade. Um dia, vocês saberão tudo. Saberão quem sou, quem fui e quem serei. Sim, vocês não sabem que eu sou, pois o que pensam que sabem não significa nada. Mas eu sim, conheço vocês. E sei que são as pessoas certas... pra mim. O que proponho trará benefícios mútuos para nós, mas vocês vão senti-los mais tarde, quando entenderem o que eu ambiciono. Por enquanto, respondendo a sua pergunta, meu caro Rookwood, eu digo que preciso de pequenos favores de vocês. Mas antes, é claro, se alguém aqui quiser desistir, esteja livre para isso. Alguém se pronuncia?"

Um arrepio cortante percorreu a mesa dos convivas.

"Servi-lo?" fez a voz de Belatriz Black. "Mas assim... cegamente, sem saber a que propósito?"

"O propósito? Poder, Srta., este é o propósito"

As pálpebras de Belatriz tornaram-se ainda mais cerradas e ela elevou as sobrancelhas.

"Que tipo de favores..."

"Eu os informei mais detalhes em uma outra ocasião, mais segura" Riddle a cortou, seus olhos escuros faiscaram perigosamente quando ele espreitou ao redor. "Vou repetir: alguém quer deixar o círculo? Que levante-se agora, pois eu não perguntarei mais"

Desta vez, ninguém se pronunciou. A tensão que percorria os convivas era quase palpável.

"Pois bem" fez Riddle, satisfeito. "Aguardem uma carta minha no próximo mês, é tudo o que eu digo. Até o próximo encontro, senhores"

Lúcio Malfoy foi o primeiro a se levantar, e um a um, eles foram em pares e trios em direção a saída do _pub_. Belatriz seguiu com Dalila e Augusto, e por enquanto, nenhum deles havia feito qualquer comentário.

"Preciso ir, garotas. Até" Augusto não esperou respostas e virou a rua esquerda.

Dalila deu um risinho curto.

"Alguma sugestão, Bela?"

Mas Belatriz tinha o olhos vagos dentro das órbitas, e seus lábios faziam movimentos débeis e mudos.

"Você ouviu, Lila? Ele quer que façamos favores! Não entendo... esse cara deve estar planejando algo muito ferrado para tanto mistério... Não sei... Eu gostei quando ele falou de poder, mas ele pode ser apenas um louco arrumando pretexto para se aparecer... O que você acha?"

Dalila cruzou os braços, e olhou ao redor. Disse em voz baixa: "Sendo sincera, eu não tenho dúvidas que esse cara seja louco. Mas... eu não vou ser radical. Vou esperar essa tal carta que ele falou e vamos ver o que ele vai dizer. Se for sério mesmo, e eu me convencer de que ele não é louco..."

"Você engrenaria nessa sociedade que ele falou?" perguntou Belatriz, com um meio sorriso de ansiedade.

A garota fitou os olhos cinzentos da amiga longamente, e por fim, deixando os braços penderem ao lado do corpo.

"Não tenho idéia"

Belatriz ficou séria. Ergueu as sobrancelhas e fingiu-se interessada na paisagem.

"E você?"

"Quê?"

"Como quê? Ficou bem animadinha com essa história de poder, que eu sei..."

"Ahn?"

"É isso mesmo! Você é bem ambiciosa que eu sei... Não, a cara que você fez quando Riddle falou de poder, eu tive que me segurar pra não rir!"

Belatriz começou a resmungar indignada enquanto a outra ria tolamente.

"(...) ora, pare de rir! É claro que eu sou ambiciosa, sou uma Black, tenho o sangue puro e vou desfrutar do poder da minha família quando eu terminar esse maldito colégio!"

"Ah, sim, vai Rainha da Sonserina, vai que este chão é seu...! Ei, Bela, aonde vai?"

"Ao Três Vassouras" gritou Belatriz de costas, avançando rapidamente. "Eu falo com você em Hogwarts. E NÃO ME SIGA!"

Dalila fez uma expressão chocada enquanto a silhueta de Belatriz sumia pelas ruas ensolaradas. Balançou a cabeça e deu de ombros, seguindo na direção oposta e murmurando algo com _Sirius Black _maliciosamente.

* * *

**N/A: **Ai... **Denebola Black**, **birna **e **Ayami-chan**, mil vezes obrigada pelos coments! Agora, com essa injeção de ânimo, essa fic deslancha! Viram, consegui finalmente escrever o segundo capítulo! Espero nervosamente que este tenha ficado, pelo menos, _legalzinho..._ Mais é isso aí, aguardo os r&r de vocês.

E até o terceiro...


	3. O segredo de Andrômeda

**De sangue e predestinações**

Autora: Clara dos Anjos  
Classificação: PG-13  
Gênero: Romance  
Spoilers: cinco  
Shipper: Sirius Black/Belatriz Lestrange  
Status: incompleta

* * *

**Capítulo 03**

_O segredo de Andrômeda_

* * *

Se antes ela achava que o Cabeça de Javali, por ser coberto de sombras, seria um dos pontos mais frescos de Hogsmeade, se enganara redondamente ao adentrar o recinto iluminado e sempre bem freqüentado do Três Vassouras. 

Um dos quesitos que mais agradavam os clientes do bar era o conforto que ele proporcionava conforme fosse a estação presente. Era tal a intensidade daquela refrigeração que os bruxos, assim que entravam, sentiam-se arrepiar ligeiramente.

Belatriz caminhou a passos lentos – pretexto para sentir o ar – enquanto observava as mesas atentamente. O único problema era achar um lugar – uma mesa – vazia, pois além de estar sozinha, hoje, especialmente hoje, ela não queria companhias. Isso raramente acontecia quando havia passeios. Fatalmente, Belatriz Black era sempre vista em pequenos bandos de alunos do sexto ano, ou então, no mínimo, com sua arquiamiga, Dalila Rookwood. Talvez, se a perguntassem, a mais velha das irmãs Black não soubesse responder o porquê. Porém, no fundo de sua consciência, ela sabia que precisava de um momento de introspecção devido aos acontecimentos de hoje.

As palavras de Tom Riddle ainda ressonavam distantes em sua cabeça.

Estava distraída com um casalzinho de lufa-lufas indiscreto ao canto do bar quando, assim que ela revirou os olhos de um jeito nauseante, avistou uma mão que acenou discretamente para ela. Belatriz mudou de direção e Andrômeda Black lhe sorriu.

"Que faz aqui?" Andrômeda perguntou.

"Nada"

"Está sozinha?"

"É o que eu pretendia"

"Ah..."

Belatriz encarou a irmã.

"Que foi? Está esperando alguém, não é?"

"Eu?" fez Andrômeda, como se não esperasse.

"Não, eu" riu Belatriz com escárnio. "Quem é?"

"Ah, Bela..."

"Ora, é segredinho, é? Desde quando você fica com vergonha de contar essas coisas, Andie?"

"Eu não estou com vergonha, Belatriz! É que... você é que me deixou sem graça"

"Eu?" exclamou ironicamente, no que irritou ainda mais a irmã mais nova. "Por fazer uma simples pergunta?"

Andrômeda suspirou. "Belinha... olha, se você quiser se sentar comigo" e indicou um dos lugares vazios de sua mesa com a mão. "contanto que..."

"Ora ora, pensei que não fosse mais me convidar!" Belatriz a cortou, fingindo entusiasmo.

Sorriu um de seus melhores sorrisos maliciosos. Para quem já estava se preparando para o tédio, aquilo estava ficando decididamente interessante.

Andrômeda lhe lançou um olhar tenso.

"Bela, você me entendeu, não é?"

"Oh, Andie, você acha que sou tão malvada assim?" Andrômeda girou sarcasticamente os olhos. "Não pense que irei estragar o seu encontro totalmente, longe de mim"

"_Totalmente?_ Como assim?"

Belatriz sorriu lentamente. "Sim, maninha, eu só quero ver quem foi que arrebatou o seu coração dessa vez"

"Ah, é? Pra quê, Bela? Você nunca gostou de nenhum dos meus namorados! Desaprovou todos eles só porque não eram sonserinos, pra começar!"

Belatriz tamborilava os dedos na mesa. "O que é que você está tomando aí?"

Andrômeda olhou para o seu copo.

"Humm, soda com xarope de damasco..." Belatriz não espera consentimento e toma um grande gole do copo. Andrômeda lhe dirigiu um olhar azedo pela ousadia.

"Você não vai me dizer quem é?"

"Não mesmo"

"Ah, é? É assim? Está me desafiando? Ótimo! Você sabe que eu sempre venço, não é Andrômeda? Vou descobrir por bem ou por mal!"

"Vai em frente" a outra gesticulou com a mão, aborrecida, e em seguida arrancou seu copo da mão da irmã. "Vai se arrepender, é só o que digo"

Belatriz a encara com uma expressão intrigada. "Por quê? É alguém tão ruim assim? Tão abaixo dos nossos padrões?"

Andrômeda bufa indignada e bateu na mesa em protesto. "Ai, Belatriz, por favor! Está bem, está bem, que droga, você é mesmo impossível! Eu não queria te dizer porque eu sabia que você seria a primeira a enumerar milhões de defeitos pra ele..." Andrômeda suspirou, e cobriu a testa com as mãos. "Certo... certo, eu vou falar logo de uma vez, mas eu não quero que você ria ou grite ou faça qualquer um dos seus escândalos!" Belatriz sorriu de leve, devorando Andrômeda com os olhos. "Também porque estamos em um lugar público. É o..."

Mas a voz de Andrômeda morreu assim que os seus olhos se fixaram na entrada do bar. E de repente, fez-se um sorriso estranho em seu rosto.

"Ora, parece até que combinamos... Veja, Belatriz, quem acaba de chegar..."

Belatriz virou-se rapidamente para trás, que apesar das estranhas palavras da irmã, ela pensou se tratar do tal namorado misterioso. Uma de suas sobrancelhas se ergueram de leve.

Era Sirius. Entrara no bar com os dedos entrelaçados aos de uma garota da Grifinória mulata e bonita. Chamava-se Clarisse, e gostava de Sirius em segredo desde o segundo ano de escola. Era a primeira vez que saíam juntos desde que Sirius a "descobrira". Na verdade, sempre foram bons colegas, mas sem muitas intimidades.

Ouviu um risinho desagradável do outro lado da mesa.

"O que foi, idiota?" inquiriu Belatriz, ameaçadoramente

Mas Andrômeda engoliu o riso e tomou um gole do seu refresco. "Eu já disse"

"Já disse _o quê_?"

"Como _o quê_? O nome dele"

Belatriz crispou os lábios. "Anh?"

"Ihhh, esqueceu, foi?"

"Quando você fal... digo, você não falou nada!"

"Claro que falei!"

"_Não falou!_ Eu não ouvi!"

"Não, claro que não ouviu. Enquanto não desgrudasse os olhos do Sirius e..."

"O QUÊ?"

"Você não me ouviu porque estava distra..."

"Está insinuando o quê?" Belatriz apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, aproximando-se perigosamente de Andrômeda. "É claro que eu estava olhando pra aquele pirralho do Sirius, Andrômeda, se você mesma me chamou para olhá-lo. E você é que está tentando me enrolar com essas insinuaçõezinhas ridículas..."

Não muito longe dali, o olhar de Belatriz esbarrou com o de Sirius como que por acaso. Ele esboçou um discreto risinho, no que Belatriz fingiu ignorá-lo. Ela desejou intimamente que ele não pudesse ouvir aquela conversa.

"Insinuações?" riu Andrômeda. "Insinuações de quê, posso saber?"

"Não se faça de santa, maninha, que eu sei muito bem o que você quis dizer! Agora não tente me enrolar mais e fale logo o nome..."

"Não preciso mais. Olhe, ele acabou de chegar"

Mas desta vez, Andrômeda pareceu mais desanimada em anunciar aquela chegada. Belatriz olhou para trás pela segunda vez, e agora, positivamente, seu queixo caíra.

Sua irmã estava saindo com Remo Lupin.

* * *

**N/A:** Clara pulando ensandecida ahhh, eu nem acredito! Puxa que bom que vcs gostaram do 2º cap! Até eu gostei de escrevê-lo, nossa foi bem mais fácil do que escrever o 1º (faz tanto tempo que eu nem lembro...) Eu não detalhei ele muito, mas gostei particularmente da reação que a Bella teve com Riddle. 

Mas e aí, gostaram deste aqui? É o meu preferido até agora. :D

**Birna, **eu já sou sua mana! E pode deixar que o _SB action_ já está MUITO bem encaminhado... tá tudo aqui na minha cabeça e até esboçado no papel. Agora só falta digitar! Aguarde lá para o 4 ou 5 cap (não vou fazer muitas previsões porque não tenho certeza) E pode ir deixando quantas R&R quiser, viu? Se quiser ser beeeeeem generosa, eu é que agradeço HAHAHAHAHAHAA

**Denebola, **acredite que esses 2 ainda vão aprontar muito... principalmente o SIRIUS nos próximos caps (opsss, falei demais)

**Ameeeeria**, vc me descobriu :D! Puxa, que honra vc ter gostado da minha fic! Pois é, a EAV foi uma das fics que me inspirou a escrever essa na época (a Blackamoor também, lóooogico, neh? Aquilo ali inspira até quem não gosta de HP) Eu tava até pensando em abrir um topico lá no fórum do 3V pra essa fic, mas como vc falou que vai acrescenta-la na lista de fics... OBRIGAAAAADA! E obrigada tmb por adicioná-la na c2!

Até o 4º cap, pessoas...


	4. Olhos lânguidos

**De sangue e predestinações**

Autora: Clara dos Anjos  
Classificação: PG-13  
Gênero: Romance  
Spoilers: cinco  
Shipper: Sirius Black/Belatriz Lestrange  
Status: incompleta

* * *

**Capítulo 04**

_Olhos lânguidos_

* * *

"_Ele?... Esse... esse... pirralho?"_

O queixo de Belatriz ainda estava caído.

"_Pirralho?_ Ele só é um ano mais novo do que eu, Belatriz"

Andrômeda revirou os olhos para a irmã para em seguida pregá-los em Lupin. O garoto acabara de avistar sua mesa, e mesmo daquela distância, Andrômeda pôde perceber que ele ergueu as sobrancelhas quando a viu com Belatriz. Lupin hesitou o passo, principalmente quando a garota mais velha também se virou para olhá-lo rapidamente, não parando um segundo de gesticular e tagarelar com a irmã. Esta fez um discreto aceno com a mão para que o jovem se aproximasse.

"Mas mesmo assim, Andie... Francamente, cada dia te entendo menos!"

"Você não me precisa me entender, Bela. É só não implicar comigo, porque eu não vou mudar assim como você também não vai!"

"Não se trata de mudar, criatura" replicou, seca. "Mas de adquirir pelo menos um _pingo _de bom senso! Céus, Andrômeda, até um elfo-doméstico concordaria que você está sendo completamente obtusa em..."

"Belatriz!" chiou a mais nova. "Mais baixo, a gente não está em casa!"

"Perdão..." pigarreou uma voz masculina.

As duas ergueram os olhos. Andrômeda ainda tinha os lábios entreabertos.

"Sente-se, Remo" sorriu ela, tentando não aparentar nervosismo.

"Estou interrompendo vocês?" perguntou ele, os olhos castanho-amarelados evitando o olhar fixo de Belatriz.

"Certamente que não." respondeu Belatriz, a voz alta e arrogante, mirando Lupin de cima a baixo de maneira fria. "A minha prosa aqui com ela já devia ter acabado, não é querida?" e sorriu sarcasticamente para a irmã.

Andrômeda lhe revidou um sorriso idêntico.

Lupin lançou um olhar curioso e sombrio para as duas, enquanto elas se encaravam, e sentou-se ao lado de Andrômeda.

"O que vai beber?" perguntou a namorada, agradavelmente.

"Bom..." Lupin observou o copo quase vazio que havia na mesa. "Pensei em cerveja amanteigada. Gelada, é claro. O que é isso?"

"Soda. Quer um pouco?"

A boca de Lupin permaneceu muda e entreaberta quando, antes que ele respondesse, a voz ligeiramente estridente da moça à sua frente dissesse:

"Como vai os estudos, Lupin?"

Belatriz tamborilava os longos dedos na mesa, enquanto estudava a figura do jovem rapaz de maneira maliciosa. Seus olhos mais semicerrados do que de costume. "O quarto ano não é nada fácil, que eu sei."

Lupin a encarou, sério. Andrômeda também.

"Estou indo bem, obrigado." Respondeu o rapaz, sério, ainda que gentil.

Fez-se um silêncio incômodo e tenso na mesa. Lupin resolveu continuar:

"Pelo que sei, o quinto ano é ainda pior"

"Oh, sim" Belatriz sorriu de lado. Andrômeda estreitou os olhos para ela. "Pior é pouco, meu caro, é um pesadelo... Somente os _melhores _conseguem superar os N.O.Ms e todas aquelas provas..."

"É claro que não é tanto assim, Remo" Andrômeda a cortou.

Belatriz a encarou lentamente, ainda sorrindo.

"Além disso, você é uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que já vi passar por esta escola. Com certeza não terá problemas"

Lupin lhe abriu um sorriso grande e tímido. No que Andrômeda retribuiu carinhosamente.

Belatriz suspirou baixinho enquanto desviava os olhos para o lado e crispava os lábios de tédio. Já não havia mais desculpas para incomodar a irmã, e nem havia porquê contrariá-la mais. É, a diversão acabou... Ainda mais porque, aquela ali quando metia alguma coisa na cabeça, nada mais restava a fazer a não ser aceitar. Ou fingir, pelo menos. Se bem que a própria Belatriz não podia falar muito dela...

Teve ímpetos de tomar impulso para se levantar dali quando ouviu uma voz diferente das que estavam presentes.

"E aí, Aluado, se divertindo bastante?"

Belatriz podia jurar que se ela tivesse se levantado deveras, teria caído na cadeira com baque surdo. Mas mesmo assim, sentiu-se estagnada em seu lugar novamente.

Não precisou levantar os olhos quando ouviu a voz e a risada da criatura que se encontrava bem atrás de si. Ouviu a sua voz cumprimentar Andrômeda entusiasticamente.

Fez-se uma pausa curta. Belatriz apostaria o que fosse que o maldito estafermo estava olhando para baixo, ou seja, para o topo de sua cabeça.

E para seu horror, sentiu-se estremecer quando ele apoiou os antebraços nas costas de sua cadeira.

"E você, Belinha? Não sabia que gostava de servir de castiçal nas horas vagas..."

Belatriz empurrou sua cadeira para trás violentamente. E Sirius Black quase trombou com a mesa de trás, porém equilibrou-se a tempo, observando a figura da prima se levantar da cadeira através dos cabelos que caíram à frente de seus olhos.

Aquilo não o fez ficar zangado com a garota. Pelo contrário, aquela tentativa de derrubá-lo deixou-lhe com vontade de rir, e assim o fez.

Belatriz o ignorou por completo.

"Bom, o ar aqui definitivamente saturou." suspirou, de forma antipática. Encarou o casal sentado à mesa – Lupin parecia dividido entre rir de Sirius ou ficar sério pela situação. Andrômeda estava definitivamente séria. "Divirtam-se"

Virou as costas. Mas antes que deixasse o recinto, não resistiu lançar um olhar fulminante para o maldito rosto risonho de Sirius.

"Sempre você, né?" exclamou Andrômeda bufando.

"Eu?" exasperou-se Sirius, ainda com ar de riso, gesticulando com as mãos. "Ela age como uma troglodita e a culpa é minha?"

"Ah, mas você parece que gosta!" continuou a prima, gravemente. "Não sei como vocês ainda não se mataram, Merlim..."

"Tá, tá, Andrômeda, eu não vim aqui para falar da Belatriz..."

"Espere aí, Almofadinhas" Lupin o chamou. "E a Clarisse? Você não estava com ela?"

"Já foi" respondeu o moreno automaticamente.

"Pra onde?"

Sirius deu de ombros.

"Por que ela se foi?" Lupin continuou desconfiado.

"Porque eu disse que precisava encontrar uns amigos na Zonko's"

"Que amigos?"

"Vocês, ora" disse Sirius impaciente. "Quer dizer, você não. O Tiago, o Pedro..."

Lupin o mirou longamente. Sorriu.

"Certo. E por que não está lá?"

"Porque por acaso estou aqui com vocês" respondeu Sirius sarcasticamente. "Ou será que não posso mais falar com a minha prima, seu desconfiado de uma figa?"

"Eu não quis dizer isto" Lupin constrangeu-se. "Mas tem certeza de que isto não é uma desculpa para se livrar daquela pobre mocinha, meu caro?" sorriu de lado.

Sirius fitou o teto. "Está certo." Bufou. "Tire suas próprias conclusões, Aluado. É tudo o que tenho a dizer. Bom, até logo"

Mas não foi o caminho da Zonko's que Sirius tomou. O rapaz deixou-se caminhar pelas ruas banhadas de sol poente, e na verdade não sabia direito o que desejava encontrar ou que queria fazer, porque o certo é que havia mentido para Clarisse Andrews, como dissera Lupin.

Realmente não sabia até divisar, entre a multidão de andarilhos, uma cabeça de cabelos negros que pendiam até a cintura.

Um ligeiro solavanco no estômago e Sirius Black sentiu-se ainda mais confuso.

Não percebeu de imediato que seus pés estavam acelerando o passo.

Que ele estava se desviando das pessoas.

Que estas mesmas pessoas tornaram-se borrões porque o foco de sua visão era apenas a nuca de sua prima mais velha.

Seguiu a garota de longe, sem ter idéia onde aquilo iria acabar.

_Não estava sendo burro de estragar os últimos momentos do seu fim de semana forçando um encontro com sua pior prima quando podia estar com pessoas que ele gostava?_

Talvez ele não estivesse atrás de diversão somente...

Talvez, no fundo, ele já esperasse remotamente por aquilo...

_Será?_

Belatriz virou uma esquina de repente, e Sirius quase a perdeu de vista. Viu que se tratava de um beco escuro e suspeito.

Ela se apoiou de costas a um muro, respirando rasamente.

Levou uma das mãos aos lábios, segurava algo pequeno e fino. A outra mão retirou a varinha do bolso.

Sirius viu-a incinerar o cigarro. Os cabelos dela cobriam a lateral de seu rosto.

Aproximou-se. Seus passos ecoaram no asfalto úmido de lodo.

A moça voltou o rosto para o primo enquanto soltava uma longa baforada de fumaça. Encararam-se através do vapor branco, em silêncio, demoradamente.

Sirius viu os olhos dela cintilarem. Ela piscou devagar, suas pálpebras pesadas tornando seu olhar estranhamente lânguido.

"O que quer aqui?"

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **Eita, como é bom estar de volta! Este daqui ficou grandinho, não? Mas tenho a impressão de que não ficou _exatamente _como eu queria... e olha que eu revisei e tudo, mas mesmo assim... (muitos diálogos, mudanças de cenário, vcs sabem como é, neh?)

**DoomPotter **(mudou de nick, é?) maaaaaaaaaaaaaaana! Obrigadíssima pelo "deliciosamente intrigante". :DDDDD É vc tem razão, eu enrolo pra CARAMBA. Ah, mais assim é que é legal, neh? A leitura fica mais envolvente... Mas não se preocupe que eu não vou exagerar, ok? Logo logo estaremos tenho muitas _actions _interessantes por aqui... Desculpe pela demora deste, mas infelizmente vai ser difícil eu atualizar mais de um cap. por semana...

Até o quinto...


	5. Cinzas luminosas

**De sangue e predestinações**

Autora: Clara dos Anjos  
Classificação: PG-13  
Gênero: Romance  
Spoilers: cinco  
Shipper: Sirius Black/Belatriz Lestrange  
Status: incompleta

* * *

**Capítulo 05**

_Cinzas luminosas_

* * *

Apoiou a lateral do corpo na superfície do muro. Sorriu.

"Quem diria... A defensora dos ilutres puro-sangues cultivando hábitos trouxas..."

O olhar de Belatriz endureceu. O sorriso de Sirius aumentou mais ainda.

Ela rangeu os dentes. "Veja bem, _menino, _se você cansou daquela insosazinha suja com quem você estava saindo e agora está procurando o que fazer vindo atrás de mim...?"

A voz de Belatriz alteava a cada palavra que dizia quando Sirius a interrompeu bruscamente.

"Dobre a sua língua antes de falar de..." ele começou a gritar.

"E você cale essa boca antes de se dirigir a MIM COM este tom, seu enjeitado!"

Sirius puxou a varinha do bolso, mas foi Belatriz quem apontou primeiro.

O rapaz não demonstrou reação nenhuma quanto a isto. Parecia tão inalterável que poderia estar sorrindo por dentro. Porém, sua expressão estava tão séria quanto a dela. Sirius manteve o olhar da prima quando avançou alguns passos em sua direção, provocando uma reação engraçada da parte dela.

Belatriz começou a olhá-lo de cima a baixo rapidamente, as pupilas tremendo nas órbitas, ouvindo a própria respiração e a dele. O silêncio ficou tão insuportável que parecia carregado de eletricidade.

"O que..." ela começou a balbuciar. "Afaste-se... ou eu..."

Mas Sirius continuou avançando, as luzes amarelas dos archotes fazendo sombra nos traços de seu rosto, o deixando estranhamente ameaçador, estranhamente bonito. Mas bonito, e isto não dependia da opinião nada sincera de Belatriz, o rapaz o era de qualquer jeito. Ele tinha os lábios crispados e juntos, o olhar fixo...

Ignorou a ponta da varinha da prima a menos de um palmo da sua jugular, e puxou o cigarro de seus lábios sem o menor aviso e sem a menor educação.

Belatriz o olhou incrédula quando ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e levou o cigarro na própria boca, virando as costas e caminhando para longe de seu alcance.

O lábio inferior e trêmulo de Belatriz pendeu.

"Ora seu..."

Ela o alcançou a passos largos e o virou de frente para si com força. Sirius deu uma risada cínica enquanto sorriu com o cigarro preso entre os dentes.

"O que é, hein, seu peste?" disse ela, ríspida. Tirou o cigarro dos lábios dele do mesmo jeito que ele fizera. "Seus amiguinhos sujos te largaram ou o quê? Por que veio atrás de mim? O que você está querendo? Fala logo ou te lanço um feitiço tão forte que vai reduzir você..."

"Tá tá tá, Belatriz, poupe-me dos seus rosnados, está bem?"

Ele tirou o cigarro da boca dela de novo e o pôs na sua. Ela o decapitou com os olhos.

"Primeiro, eu não lembraria de correr atrás de você por amizade nem que Tiago Potter e toda a Grifinória declarasse guerra contra mim. E em segundo," O olhar de Sirius endureceu. "Vim acertar umas contas com você, _prima"_

Belatriz se aproximou o suficiente para quase extinguir a distância entre eles. Continuou o joguinho besta e arrancou o cigarro do primo, mas desta vez, atirou-o violentamente no chão.

"O que disse?"

"Se os outros toleram suas atitudes de trasgo, saiba que eu **não** sou um deles!"

A ponta alaranjada do cigarro jogado e o brilho dos sapatos dos primos eram as únicas coisas visíveis no chão. O sol já tinha se posto completamente.

"_Como é_?" ela curvou um dos cantos dos lábios finos.

"É isso mesmo. Acha que vou deixar barato o que você fez no Três Vassouras?"

Belatriz arregalou os olhos. E de uma hora para outra começou a rir.

Ou melhor, gargalhar. Porque em se tratando de Sirius ou Belatriz Black, todas as suas reações humanas não seriam deles se não fossem em exagero.

Sirius começou a ficar vermelho. Principalmente porque, mesmo que esporádica e raramente, viam-se alguns andarilhos passando no outro lado da calçada, além do que eles podiam ser folgadamente ouvidos em qualquer lugar por ali.

E Belatriz urrava com aquele seu timbre estridente.

"Pois seria...m-muito bem feito" ela ofegava. "se tivesse...c-caído!"

Gritar com a garota não seria o bastante.

Aproveitou que ela se curvava ligeiramente e arrancou a varinha de sua mão frouxa.

Pronto. Em menos de um segundo, assustadoramente, Belatriz ficou séria e avançou em cima dele, gritando feito louca.

"ME DEVOLVA!"

Foi a vez de Sirius rir. Ele se desvencilhou da prima e, apenas um palmo mais alto do que ela, ergueu a varinha dela no ar.

"SEU PIRRALHO DESGRAÇADO, QUEM PENSA QUE É? PENSA QUE PODE COMIGO...?"

"Cale a boca, sua doida, cale-se!... Isso, isso, por que não continua rindo, vamos!" ele ria, cada vez mais alto.

Belatriz continuou a socá-lo fortemente no peito com os punhos. Tem força, essa maldita, Sirius pensava. Mas ela parou de gritar incoerências e xingamentos, enquanto, sem mais nem menos, empurrou o primo para o muro da outra calçada (haviam chegado do outro lado da rua sem que percebessem).

Sirius abaixou os braços, incômodo com a proximidade de Belatriz. Esta tinha uma mão presa na gravata frouxa dele, e a outra segurava o tecido da camisa próximo da gola.

Ela juntava as sobrancelhas e enrugava a testa, Sirius não sabia definir bem qual era a expressão dela, até porque um de seus olhos estava totalmente coberto pelo cabelo (não que ela não estivesse tendo os mesmos problemas quanto a isto).

"Eu não vou fazer o seu joguinho idiota, Sirius" ela disse, a voz imperceptivelmente trêmula. "Não consigo acreditar que tenha vindo atrás de mim pensando numa vingança tão besta e..."

"Isso-não-te-interessa."

Ele a empurrou para o lado e caminhou para o outro lado da rua.

"Aonde vai?" ela gritou.

Mas ele não voltava.

"Ei!" foi atrás dele. "Seu idiota, pensa que vai embora assim, quando bem quiser? Você perturba minha paz, meus pensamentos, fica me provocando e me obriga a suportar sua presença intragável!" Alcançou-o, avançou contra ele (Sirius girava os olhos), obrigando-o a andar para trás. "Ah, você me paga, Sirius Black, eu juro que me paga!"

"Você está sem varinha, Belatriz" ele sorriu de lado, com deboche.

"Ah, mas não será por muito tempo!" ela cruzou os braços.

"Ah, não?" Foi a vez de Sirius começar a avançar para cima dela.

Belatriz descruzou os braços e anuviou a expressão.

"Não" respondeu ela, a voz impassível. Deu um passo para trás.

"Eu não sabia que você tinha qualidades, Belatriz"

"_O quê?" _exclamou a morena, confusa e irritada com o poder que o primo tinha para confundi-la.

"É..." continuou Sirius, displicente. "Apesar de ser insuportável ouvir você gritando, acho que vou provocá-la mais vezes... Você fica linda quando dá escândalos, sabia?"

Os lábios entreabertos, a voz morta na garganta, os olhos arregalados como quase nunca se via, os sentidos de Belatriz pareciam entorpecidos quando a única coisa que ela viu e ouviu foi a figura alta, morena e irritantemente atraente que era o seu primo. Ela não conseguiu ao menos esboçar o menor ruído quando sentiu a mão tépida dele agarrar o seu pulso e puxar o seu corpo até topar violentamente contra o dele. Não soube porque sua mente pareceu vazia quando tudo, de repente, apenas se resumiu na proximidade de Sirius Black contra si, e quando a boca dele colou na sua.

O cheiro, a pele, a temperatura, as mãos que seguraram sua cintura, a boca dele, tudo isso fizera a pernas de Belatriz bambearem e ela passou os braços nos ombros dele para não cair.

Mas tão eternamente longo como parecera que fora aquele momento inédito, ele fora, na verdade, muito rápido.

Sirius afastou o rosto e eles se olharam. Ambos com a mesmíssima expressão assustada.

Pelo canto do olho, Sirius viu a ponta luminosa do cigarro que ainda ardia no chão. Largou a cintura de Belatriz. A varinha dela rolou de sua mão e caiu com um baque dolorosamente estrépito no chão pedregoso.

Sirius virou as costas rapidamente, e desapareceu das vistas de Belatriz quando cruzou a esquina do beco.

Olhou para sua varinha. Soltou um riso fraco. Riu de si mesma.

_Beijar Sirius Black..._

Riu de si mesma.

Idiota... Como se deixou levar?

_Aquele pirralho..._

Belatriz, encostada ao mesmo muro em que puxara aquele cigarro, ria de si mesma enquanto sentia uma única e solitária lágrima descendo por sua face. Apenas uma. Raiva. Surpresa. O seu orgulho não permitiria mais...

Sua varinha já estava metida no bolso quando Belatriz Black reuniu-se aos alunos que voltavam para o castelo.

_Aquele pirralho... Não sabe com quem foi se meter..._

Certo alguém teria uma agradável surpresa no dia seguinte.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **Pessoas, pessoas, tenho motivos para tanta demora, sorry: enfrentei terrivelmente uma interminável semana de provas! òó ((( Sim, sim, eu estava fazendo provas de quarta feira passada até esta (ufa...) mas acabou. Deus existe. Bem, bem, eis a cá o capitulo que eu mais esperei escrever até agora! XD Espero que tenha agradado vocês, para mim passou no teste... Porém, só uma coisinha me implica: não estou lá muito satisfeita com o tom da Belatriz... é realmente difícil escrever sobre ela... Queria opiniões e palpites, _per favore_!

**Dom Potter: **é pois é, desta vez eu demorei, neh... Mas, e aí, a _tensão sexual _foi aprovada? XD

**Katrina: **muito obrigada pelos elogios! Quero que apareça mais vezes, hein? Nem que vc passe a detestar a fic ou queira me xingar... hahahahhahhahahahahahha

* * *

**Copyright © 02 de outubro de 2005**

_(Clara que aproveitou para fazer uma **Edição de Aniversário **com o Capítulo Cinco e que completará neste dia, as 08:45 pm, 18 anos)_

hehe...


	6. Conselho de amiga

**De sangue e predestinações**

Autora: Clara dos Anjos  
Classificação: PG-13  
Gênero: Romance  
Spoilers: cinco  
Shipper: Sirius Black/Belatriz Lestrange  
Status: incompleta

* * *

**N/A 1:**_ Gente, para não perder a tradição, eu me desculpo pela demora deste capítulo. A desculpa da vez é que eu estive envolvida com outra fic e além de outros fatores pequenos (como compromissos fora de hora) que somados aqui e ali acabam por resultar nessa porcaria de demora ¬¬. (eu era para ter postado na sexta, mas... o ff fez o grande favor de sair do ar) Mas tudo bem... Acho que momentos assim acontecem com todo autor, ah, e não se esqueçam de acrescentar que EU já sou naturalmente lerda (isso é um fator decisivo). Bom... a todas (os) vocês, BOA LEITURA! XD_

* * *

**Capítulo 06**

_Conselho de amiga_

* * *

"Ah, eu desisto!"

"Espera aí, você acertou quase tudo!"

"_Então!_ Quase tudo, mas nunca _tudo_! É muito complexo, Dalila!"

"Ai, Narcisa, você está reclamando de barriga cheia, viu!"

A outra cruzou os braços.

"Vamos... Tente mais uma vez..."

"Não, Dalila, eu não consigo decorar os nomes e as posições de todas essas luas"

"Mas, olhe, são só essas que você errou. Viu? Não é tão difícil, é só você insistir bastante e acaba decorando"

O céu tingia-se de tons de rosa mesclado de laranja-pálido lá fora. O dia estava quase escurecendo, mas havia apenas seis ou sete pessoas na Sala Comunal da Sonserina. Narcisa Black, que era do quarto ano, tomava lições de Astronomia com Dalila Rookwood, do sexto, velha conhecida sua devido a estreita amizade dela com sua irmã mais velha. As garotas estavam acomodadas no chão em meio às almofadas e pufes que comumente viviam espalhados por ali, e eram mais populares entre os sonserinos do que as poltronas sisudas e pouco confortáveis. As poltronas – assim como as almofadas – seguiam a tonalidade da decoração da sala naqueles tons pastéis e sóbrios, geralmente escuros.

Não muito longe das meninas, quatro pessoas dividiam-se em duplas sobre mesinhas quadriculares que comportavam jogos de xadrez. Umas dessas pessoas dirigiu o olhar à Dalila e disse:

"Será que dá pra calar essa matraca? Quem joga xadrez precisa de silêncio!"

"Pois fique a senhora sabendo, dona Belatriz, que quem me chamou aqui foi sua irmã. E ela é quem escolheu este lugar"

"E escolhi mesmo" disse Narcisa com desdém, empinando o nariz automaticamente. "Daqui eu não saio"

Belatriz girou os olhos. "Então falem baixo"

"Não dá para falar mais baixo do que isso" teimou Narcisa, crispando o lábio superior. "Estou estudando, Belatriz, não dá pra dispensar a comunicação oral"

Belatriz entrecerrou os olhos que faiscaram diante do tom debochado da caçula. Ela mirou a irmã.

"Vocês não estavam falando baixo" lançou a morena em tom baixo, mais agressivamente. "Eu podia ter ouvido seus cacarejos do Salão Principal se eu quisesse, maninha"

Narcisa girou os olhos sem paciência para as picuinhas da irmã, e fez uma careta de desagrado.

"Vamos, Bela, deixa-as estudarem" pediu uma voz enfastiada do outro lado da mesa, pertencente a um garoto de cabelos anelados e curtos, castanho claro; apoiava o rosto em uma das mãos enquanto fitava Belatriz.

"Mas elas estão me desconcentrando!" rosnou Belatriz baixinho, rapidamente.

"Tente, ora!" impacientou-se o rapaz.

Belatriz bufou pelas narinas e baixou os olhos para o tabuleiro. Narcisa recomeçou a falar com Dalila, mas Belatriz não demonstrou nenhuma reação quanto a isto.

"Cheque" sorriu Rodolfo Lestrange satisfeito.

Belatriz crispou os lábios e bateu um punho na mesa antes que pensasse. Droga, resmungou baixinho. Era a segunda vez que perdia para Lestrange.

Olhou para o rapaz que ainda sorria e recolhia as peças.

"Ei, ei, revanche, meu querido! Mais uma!"

"Ah, não!" queixou-se ele, decidido. "Por hoje chega, Bela, o que você não sabe é perder, isso sim"

"Isso foi injusto, elas estavam atrapalhando. Você viu!"

"Isso é desculpa! E da primeira vez, hein, o que você vai inventar?"

Belatriz resmungou de novo. "Você é um saco, Lestrange"

Rodolfo deu uma risada, acabando de recolher as peças e deixando uma Belatriz de mau humor sentada na mesa. Sem muitas alternativas, ela acabou por deixar as vistas fitando as duas meninas que estudavam perto de si.

"Por que você não estuda também, Bela?" perguntou Narcisa levantando a cabeça de seus pergaminhos.

Belatriz lançou-lhe um olhar surpreso e crispou o canto do lábio. "Com vocês?"

Narcisa deu de ombros. "Não está fazendo nada mesmo"

"Antes o nada do que tentar te ensinar alguma coisa"

"Ai, você é uma grossa mesmo!" exclamou Narcisa, fazendo Belatriz sorrir abertamente. "Não sei pra que perco meu tempo, credo! E eu não te chamei pra me ensinar coisa nenhuma, viu, sua metida!"

"Sei" desdenhou a mais velha.

Dalila esticou as pernas e espreguiçou-se feito gato.

"Vamos continuar amanhã, Narcisa? Daqui a pouco começa o jantar..."

Narcisa hesitou um pouco. "Tudo bem... mas amanhã eu quero começar mais cedo, tá?"

Dalila confirmou com a cabeça preguiçosamente e ajudou a loira a empilhar os livros.

"Até" disse Narcisa vagamente. Virou as costas e subiu as escadas rumo ao dormitório feminino.

"Não sei como você agüenta" disse Belatriz que acompanhava a irmã com os olhos divertidamente.

Dalila sorriu de leve. "Ah, Bela, ela é legal"

"Legal? Você considera uma pessoa que tem frescura e futilidade em última potência legal?"

"Ela não é isso tudo que você pinta. Você é que é implicante demais"

Belatriz ergueu as sobrancelhas, um sorrisinho desdenhoso brincando nos lábios. "Se eu fosse você eu cobrava, pelo menos"

"Eu não preciso de dinheiro, Bela" exasperou-se Dalila. "Mas eu posso cobrar favores futuramente, não é?" terminou com um olhar malicioso.

"Ah, enfim, ouvi alguma coisa coerente!"

Dalila soltou um riso fraco e bocejou pela enésima vez. Suas pálpebras estavam mais baixas do que de costume e havia um ligeiro vermelhidão em seus olhos.

"Que foi?" quis saber Belatriz, fitando-a. "Dormiu mal?"

"Até que não... Mas tive de acordar cedo. Eu tinha me decido a acabar de ler os livros que peguei da biblioteca ainda hoje para devolvê-los logo" Dalila fez uma pequena pausa, devolvendo o olhar da amiga. "Mas eu também estou te achando diferente..."

"Eu?"

"É. Desde ontem"

"Não tem nada de diferente comigo" garantiu Belatriz, fingindo interesse em três garotos do segundo ano que jogavam cartas mais à frente.

"Tem certeza? Você estava tão aérea quando voltamos de Hogsmeade"

"Por acaso você não tem o que fazer para ficar reparando em mim?" replicou, com maus modos.

"Eu não precisei prestar atenção nenhuma" retrucou Dalila, indiferente e superior como sempre. Talvez o sucesso da amizade das duas fosse exatamente este: o contraste gritante da frieza de Dalila com o temperamento explosivo de Belatriz. "Estava óbvio"

Belatriz contraiu as feições.

"Não vai me contar?"

Continuou fingindo-se de surda, olhando para os mesmos garotos.

"E se eu adivinhasse?" lançou Dalila maliciosamente.

"Não tem o que adivinhar"

"Ah não? E que tal se eu dissesse as duas palavrinhas mágicas... _Sirius-Black"_

Pronto. Foi o suficiente para que a fria e arrogante Belatriz Black se esvaísse como se desse lugar a uma segunda personalidade.

Ainda sentada na cadeira do xadrez, Belatriz curvou-se de repente e enterrou os dedos nos cabelos. Dalila continuou olhando-a um pouco surpresa. Esperava que ela começasse a contradizê-la furiosamente como sempre fazia.

"Bela?" chamou-a meio que timidamente. Às vezes – ainda que raramente – Belatriz chegava a assustar de tão imprevisível.

Ela ergueu a cabeça, as mãos na face, os olhos brilhando estranhamente. "Eu não sei o que deu em mim, Dalila... Eu juro que não sei..." murmurou ela meio incoerente, a voz mais aguda, diferente do tom forte e meio estridente que era o seu normal.

"O quê, Bela?" perguntou Dalila um pouco assustada. "O que aconteceu?"

"Eu... não sei"

"Como não sabe? O que foi? Vocês brigaram muito feio ou..."

"Sim, a gente brigou..."

"_E_... e daí?..."

"Eu não sei porque, mas ele me seguiu... Estava bravo porque eu quase fiz ele cair no chão lá no Três Vassouras..."

Belatriz tinha os olhos fulgurantes, e parecia que as palavras saíam livres de sua boca, como se ela estivesse meio hipnotizada, meio lúcida. Ela não olhava para Dalila enquanto falava, mas sua voz já estava voltando ao normal.

"A única coisa que eu sei..." continuou Bela, encarando a amiga pela primeira vez. "e sinto... é que eu preciso me vingar. Eu só quero fazer mal a Sirius, Dalila... Não sei porque, mas é isso"

Dalila parecia ainda mais confusa do que quando ela começou a falar. "_Mas por quê?_" esganiçou-se.

"Não interessa..."

"Como não interessa? Agora você vai contar!"

Belatriz olhou para as mãos. Como se esperasse que elas lhe dissessem o que falar.

"Ele me fez de idiota. É por isso"

Dalila já estava perdendo a paciência, mas Belatriz continuou antes que ela fosse obrigada a continuar perguntando.

"Ele ousou me mostrar que sou fraca, que não sou capaz de repudiar alguém que odeio..." Belatriz umedeceu os lábios. "Sirius me beijou, Dalila, e eu não o afastei"

Dalila entreabriu os lábios no instante em que seus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas. Se ela não conhecesse a amiga que tinha e se estivesse ouvindo aquilo de outra pessoa, teria rido e dito umas boas verdades como "_tanto drama por causa de um beijo?". _Bom, mesmo que estivesse pensando aquilo naquele momento, ela fez um grande esforço para ser sutil com Belatriz. Nem de longe ela confiaria no gênio da amiga.

_Tinha vezes que a Srta. Black era inacreditável..._

"Bela..." babulciou. "Então ele... gosta de você!"

"_O quê?" _gritou Belatriz, abandonado de vez aquela postura frágil._ "Ficou louca?_ Ah, não acredito que vai dar uma de garotinha romântica e ingênua pra cima de mim, Rookwood!"

Dalila gesticulou para que ela se acalmasse. "Calma aí, Bela, foi só uma idéia"

"Idéia de trasgo, só se for. Francamente..."

"Olha aqui, eu vou dizer o que penso e você vai me ouvir sem dar escândalos: aceite a verdade, Belatriz. _O Sirius gosta de você._ Só não vê quem não quer, se quer saber... Se não, por que ele te provocaria tanto? Quem faz isso é porque quer chamar atenção, sua tonta!"

"_Ou então simplesmente porque ele é um peste maldito que me odeia e não tem mais o que fazer!_" rosnou Belatriz entredentes. Dalila girou os olhos nas órbitas.

"Tá... se não quer acreditar, o problema é seu" Belatriz lhe dirigiu mais um de seus olhares assassinos, mas este era incrédulo também; seus lábios estavam trêmulos, como se quisessem conter um sorriso. "Mas que história é essa de vingança? Bela, você quer se vingar dele por causa de um _beijo_?"

"Ele me humilhou, Dalila, já disse!"

"Por que? Ele te xingou, te chutou, te chamou de nomes vulgares, ou abusou de você depois?"

Belatriz hesitou, uma careta de desagrado no rosto. "Não..." murmurou com sacrifício. Odiava dar o braço a torcer para Dalila.

"Então ele não te humilhou" concluiu a outra, sorrindo presunçosamente e de propósito só para irritar Belatriz. Fitou-a com o rosto ainda contrariado, surpresa por seu silêncio. Dalila teve a impressão de que se a amiga fosse abrir a boca só sairiam insultos e palavras de baixo calão... "Acho melhor você desistir dessa idéia de vingança..." disse após algum tempo. "Não vai te levar a nada... Daqui a pouco vocês dois vão esquecer isso"

Belatriz suspirou pesadamente. "Não sei... Nenhum garoto se atreveu a me beijar a força antes, nenhum... Eu não vou conseguir, Dalila... A minha vontade é humilhar o Sirius de alguma maneira, ou então..."

"Então o quê?" Dalila perguntou sombriamente.

"Nada. Vamos subir, o jantar começa daqui a dez minutos."

Elas subiram até o dormitório. Belatriz e Dalila trocaram mais um olhar enquanto trocavam de roupa, e nada disseram. Não precisaram, na verdade.

Não precisaram de palavras que justificassem a crescente tensão de Belatriz para o fatídico reencontro com Sirius Black entre as longas mesas do Salão Principal.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A 2: _Doom: _**ai, obrigada e obrigada e obrigada por tudo o que vc disse aí: o parabéns pelo niver, por vc concordar que a Bella é difícil e pelos elogios Beijos, mana!

_**Denebola:** _viu? Vc cobrou lah no 3V e está aqui! Eu não disse que um r&r na vida de um ficwriter é tudo? Brigada pelos parabéns e pelos elogios! Até o 7º.

**_Katrina: _**olha, desculpe pela demora, tá? Mas fique sabendo que eu amei suas 2 r&r, sinal que vc gosta da fic, né? Brigada por tudo e não se preocupe que tá tudo bem eu não vou parar com a fic, não. So não farei muitas promessas que se não já viu, neh? Mas fique certa de que, com ou sem _crises de criatividade, _essa fic deslancha! Bjs.

**_Penélope: _**ser escritora? Nossa, acho que não tenho essa pretensão não... mas puxa, obrigada! XD Você me deixou sem graça... amei seu rewiew, quero que volte mais vezes, hein!

**_Laura:_** oba mais uma! Que bom que vc gostou! Continue esperando, que demora mas sai! Beijão pra ti!

Clara.


	7. Chame de tentação

**De sangue e predestinações**

Autora: Clara dos Anjos  
Classificação: PG-13  
Gênero: Romance  
Spoilers: cinco  
Shipper: Sirius Black/Belatriz Lestrange  
Status: incompleta

* * *

**Capítulo Sete**

_Chame de tentação_

* * *

"Vamos?" 

Belatriz olhou mais uma vez para sua amiga e assentiu. Dalila virou-se e a outra a seguiu para fora do dormitório.

"Bela, você..." começou Dalila, num murmúrio quase inaudível, quando foi interrompida.

"Tudo bem" disse Bela rapidamente, mas sem ser ríspida.

Dalila encarou seu perfil enquanto caminhavam, balbuciou em silêncio por um segundo antes de continuar:

"... Tem certeza?"

Belatriz olhou-a de esgoela. "Claro"

Elas seguiram em silêncio. Ao pé da escada que levaria ao Salão Principal, avistaram o semblante de Rodolfo Lestrange subindo os degraus em silêncio. Porém, ele virou a cabeça.

"Vocês por aqui?"

"É, Rodolfo. Às vezes a gente vem para jantar, sabe?" brincou Belatriz sarcasticamente, alcançando-o.

"Sério?" ele exclamou.

"Oh, sim!" Bela continuou, docemente. "Idiota"

Rodolfo riu gostosamente. Belatriz nunca lhe contou, mas gostava de fazê-lo rir. Ele era um garoto comumente sério e meio pacato, que vivia com ares de tédio e pouca paciência para com as coisas e pessoas. Era uma pessoa prática acima de tudo.

Tudo o que Belatriz não era.

Ok, _quase _tudo. Rodolfo tinha um humor tão mordaz e seco que muitos dos seus comentários – poucos, lançados aqui e ali em diversas situações – eram lembrados por Belatriz, que os tivera achado muito bons... Nesses momentos ela se identificava com ele... E ele, em contrapartida, era um dos poucos sonserinos que não perdiam as estribeiras com as extravagâncias e o temperamento ácido de Belatriz. Pelo contrário, ele no fundo, até sabia apreciar suas respostas ríspidas. Sabia que, francamente, não eram por maldade.

"O que será hoje, hein?" gemeu Rodolfo esfregando as mãos, enquanto adentrava o salão com as colegas.

"Hum... Eu gostaria que fosse galinha..." disse Dalila.

"Ou purê também!" completou Belatriz, erguendo as sobrancelhas em ênfase ao que disse. Mas logo seus olhos se dispersaram dos amigos e a idéia da comida esvaiu-se...

Eles caminharam emparelhados em meio a uma pequena aglomeração de estudantes mais novos. Belatriz passou os olhos por eles e viu que Rodolfo também fazia a mesma coisa, fitando-os com desprezo e sua tão típica impaciência. Se tinha uma coisa que ele não suportava eram crianças. Talvez tenha sido por isso que ele nunca fora convocado para virar monitor...

Tiveram de escolher um lugar na outra extremidade da mesa. Belatriz sentou-se por último, mas o que ela esperava desde que pusera os pés naquele salão não pode deixar de acontecer...

Antes que suas pernas cruzassem totalmente o banco para assentar-se em frente ao prato que se materializou diante dela, seus orbes tiveram a ação involuntária de fitar uma certa mesa repleta de pessoas com gravatas vermelhas.

Ela se acomodou, embora não tivesse percebido. Continuou com os olhos pregados aos da criatura que fazia exatamente a mesma coisa. Era como se Belatriz não estivesse enxergando os outros ao seu lado...

Sirius tinha o lábio inferior minimamente apertado pelos dentes, seus cabelos negros estavam bem penteados e ligeiramente úmidos, de maneira que suas franjas displicentes estavam postas por detrás das orelhas. Seus braços estavam cruzados sobre a mesa, um por cima do outro, como se ele ainda não tivesse começado a comer. Ele dedilhava dois dedos sobre a mesa, e depois levou esta mesma mão à boca, roendo sua unha. E só então Belatriz reparou que ele ainda tinha os olhos fixos em sua pessoa.

Amaldiçoou-se por estremecer internamente. Apesar da expressão neutra, os olhos de Sirius brilhavam. Brilhavam tanto quanto os dela. Belatriz piscou repetidas vezes, abaixando a cabeça de súbito, e achou melhor se concentrar no prato que fumegava abaixo de si.

Rodolfo estava sentado à sua frente, comia tão absortamente que não parecia enxergar mais ninguém. Virou-se para o lado e viu Rabastan, que às vezes trocava algumas palavras com Antônio Dolohv. Dalila sentara-se ao lado do irmão, dois lugares à direita de Belatriz. Ela teve vontade de ter a amiga por perto, queria dizer alguma coisa que não sabia bem... Mas ao mesmo tempo agradeceu por ela estar longe. Não sabia se queria que percebesse seu olhar obstinado de minutos atrás...

Enquanto comia em silêncio percebeu _sem querer_ que Sirius tinha a cabeça ligeiramente abaixada quando foi cutucado por Tiago Potter. Ele colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e virou-se para o amigo, abrindo um largo sorriso que Belatriz contemplou-o de forma que pousou o garfo no prato numa ação tão involuntária que quase não percebeu. Sirius continuava sorrindo quando um outro menino sentado à sua frente intrometeu-se na tal conversa. E ela reconheceu aqueles cabelos castanho-claros como sendo do tal Lupin, o namoradinho da sua irmã. Ouviu Sirius soltar uma risada alta, e o som daquela risada de uma certa maneira incomodou Belatriz. _Mas o que ela estava pensando?_ Sirius inteiro a incomodava! Francamente, o que deu em si mesma para secá-lo assim como se nunca o tivesse visto?

É, admitiu que estava sendo ridícula. Mas o fato é que perceber Sirius Black... _doía. _Perceber aquele cabelo macio que começava a cair pela testa e pelos olhos, aqueles lábios avermelhados que escondiam dentes maravilhosos... Aquele sorriso singular que tinha o poder de torná-lo infinitamente mais bonito do que já era... Isso era no mínimo... _perturbador. _E era a primeira vez na vida que Belatriz se perturbava com isso. Com a beleza de Sirius. Com ele. Com sua _maldita_ existência tão perto de si.

"Alguma notícia de Riddle, Rodolfo?" ela lançou a primeira coisa que viera na cabeça, numa tentativa desesperada de emergir daqueles pensamentos "movediços".

Rodolfo levantou os olhos do prato e buscou seu copo de suco.

Ele curvou os lábios. "Não, nenhuma. Ele nos mandará uma carta, não é?"

"É, eu já sabia"

"Hum... acho melhor você perguntar ao Lúcio. Aposto que ele sabe de alguma coisa"

"Pode ser. Rodolfo você vai..." titubeou Belatriz, engolindo um pouco de seu suco. "err... entrar para a tal sociedade?"

Rodolfo ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Muito provavelmente"

Belatriz sorriu de lado, ligeiramente maliciosa. "É, eu também"

"Não sei porque, mas confio nele... eu gosto desse Riddle"

"É mesmo?" fez Belatriz, sinceramente surpresa.

"Sim" confirmou Rodolfo calmamente, voltando a comer. "O cara parecia saber o que estava falando"

"Bom" ponderou Belatriz. "Digamos que ele é um tanto... excêntrico. Mas sim, é determinado"

Rodolfo concordou em silêncio.

"Mas eu acho cedo para julgá-lo" continuou Belatriz. "Prefiro esperar a tal carta... Até porque não poderia..." e sua voz abaixou-se para um sussurro. "não poderia arriscar meu pescoço numa coisa à toa. Sou de uma família de brasão, tenho um futuro pela frente, tenho que saber exatamente aonde estou pisando"

Rodolfo ergueu as sobrancelhas mais uma vez. "É... você está certa. Eu também tenho que zelar pelo nome da minha família"

Ele voltou a dar suas garfadas. Belatriz terminou seu suco e resolveu fazer o mesmo. Afinal, era um bom pretexto para manter os próprios olhos bem longe do ponto que, para sua desgraça, não saía de sua cabeça.

* * *

"Sirius!" 

Retirou os cotovelos da mesa e olhou para seu lado esquerdo, de onde havia surgido a voz que o chamara. Era de uma garota de pele brejeira e cabelos encaracolados, que pendiam molemente até ombros. Tinha os olhos ligeiramente amendoados e muito negros, seus lábios eram finos e sua boca um tantinho grande. Ela piscou duas vezes quando Sirius virou o rosto em sua direção.

Era Clarisse Andrews.

"Sirius, não me ouviu chamando?" fez sua voz fina.

"Que foi?" exclamou ele, mais impaciente do que pretendia. "Fala, já estou ouvindo"

"Não era que... eu só perguntei como foi lá na Zonko's ontem e você não respondeu"

"Ah. Foi legal. Nada demais, apenas legal"

"Hum" ela deu um pequeno sorriso. "Se arrependeu, é?"

Sirius soltou um breve muxoxo seguido de um sorriso. "Não, também não é pra tanto!"

O sorriso de Clarisse murchou. "Ah... é que eu pensei... ah, deixa"

"Pensou o quê?"

"Nada"

Sirius agarrou o pulso dela debaixo da mesa. "Fala, vai"

"Não" sorriu Clarisse. Sirius fez carícias na palma de sua mão. Safado. Aquilo era golpe baixo!

"Fala!" teimou ele, manhosamente.

"Não é que..." ela enrubesceu-se ligeiramente. "bom eu pensei que você estaria melhor comigo lá no Três Vassouras do que na Zonko's depois que você não me pareceu tão entusiasmado agora, quando eu perguntei... Bobagem, esquece"

Sirius se aproximou da menina, um sorrisinho cheio de malícia brincando nos lábios.

"Bobagem por quê, tolinha?" murmurou ele chegando perto de sua orelha. "É claro que eu prefiro a sua companhia..." sentiu a pele de Clarisse se arrepiar quando ele a beijou abaixo do lobo da orelha.

"Sirius, pára!" riu-se ela se afastando. "Aqui não é lugar para essas coisas"

"Mas eu não estou fazendo nada!" Sirius teve o descaramento de dizer.

"Ah, bonitinho, pensa que eu caio nessa?"

"Bem que você gosta!" Ele agarrou a cintura dela com um braço.

"Sirius!" exclamou Clarisse baixinho, muito a contragosto. "Me larga, é sério..." Sirius voltou a sua posição normal e mirou-a com um olhar travesso. "Depois..." ela disse. "Depois"

Sirius sorriu marotamente e Clarisse relutou para retribuir. Uma das amigas dela, que se sentava à sua frente, fitava o casal com uma expressão fixamente desagradável e um tanto engraçada, visivelmente morta de inveja.

Os olhos dessa garota encontraram por acaso com os de Sirius. Ele mandou-lhe um beijinho discreto.

E a pobre menina corou até os ossos.

* * *

O salão comunal da Sonserina estava vazio quando chegaram. 

"Augusto, você vai ficar aí?"

"Não, Lila, já vou subir..."

"Então vamos, ora!"

"Deixa ele, Lila" intrometeu-se Belatriz.

"Não, é que ele me prometeu me mostrar uma coisa lá dormitório dele!"

Belatriz ficou curiosa, mas nada perguntou.

"Vamos logo!" exclamou Dalila, se aproximando do irmão.

Augusto estava esparramado em uma das poltronas, as pálpebras cerradas e inchadas de sono.

"Tem que ser hoje, Lila?"

"Tem!" Dalila sentou-se sobre os joelhos do irmão, de lado.

"Você é insuportável sabia?" resmungou o garoto baixinho, posando uma mão amolecida sobre a cintura da irmã.

Dalila muxoxou e olhou para Belatriz.

"E você?"

A morena deu de ombros. "Não tenho sono"

Augusto ergueu as mãos para coçar os olhos e eles ficaram em silêncio. Belatriz continuou fitando o casal de irmãos e bocejou.

"Bom... acho que vou até a cozinha tomar um chá"

"Cuidado com o Filch, hein?" disse Augusto. "E tem os monitores também. A gente não pode ficar zanzando nesse horário pela escola"

"Eu sei" rosnou Belatriz, dando de ombros. "E eu não ficar zanzando, vou direto até a cozinha depois eu volto. Não é a primeira vez que eu faço isso, Augusto"

* * *

Atravessou a escada de saída das masmorras da Sonserina e acabava de adentrar o Salão Principal. O caminho para a cozinha era um tanto quanto longe, mas isso era até bom, visto que o que ela mais queria mesmo era andar e andar sozinha, para qualquer lugar que fosse... 

Virava a terceira esquina daqueles corredores complexos quando avistou um semblante saindo de uma das salas de aula. A pessoa fechou a porta e caminhou na direção em que ia Belatriz, de maneira que ela sequer fora notada.

Belatriz contemplou as costas da criatura e seguiu-a no máximo de silêncio que conseguiu.

Estavam quase no fim do corredor quando Belatriz parou de andar:

"Sirius"

Ele voltou a cabeça. Entreolharam-se por uns segundos.

Sirius desviou o olhar e continuou andando.

"Sirius!" Belatriz insistiu, seguindo-o. "Sirius, volte aqui!" ela rosnou o mais baixo que conseguiu, pois não poderiam ser ouvidos por quem não _devia._

Ele se voltou de novo, a contragosto e muito antipático. "Que é?"

Belatriz sustentou o olhar dele em silêncio por mais uns segundos. Avançou uns poucos passos até ele, rapidamente.

Ergueu uma mão e acertou-lhe em cheio um tapa forte e estalado na face. Sirius quase cambaleou.

"Isso é para você ver com quem se meteu, seu bastardo imbecil!"

Sirius levou uma das mãos à face marcada e rosnou baixinho. Seus olhos fustigavam de maneira tão assassina que Belatriz teria sido capaz de sorrir.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A:**

**Doom: **Viu, mana? Esse aqui tem Sirius pra dar e vender heheheheh (sem piadinhas hein? xD) e aí gostou deste aqui? acho que vc concorda comigo que esse tem action neh? Pois eh... tentei atualizar o mais rápido que consegui dessa vez. E que bom que vc gostou da aparição do Rodolfinho! Neste aqui ele tmb deu o ar da graça (bem mais até) eu tmb adoro ele... Aliás os personagens masculinos em sua maioria são mt fodas, neh? Bjos!

**Denebola: **nega! (desculpe a intimidade xD) adorei seu rewiew! (como sempre) pois é... até eu senti falta do siriuzito no outro cap, mas esse aqui compensa, neh? (clara que suspirava com as descrições dele) heheheheh Vc gostou da Dalila? Que legal! Eu tmb gosto mto dela, eh a minha peça coringa nessa fic. Tem muita importância pras cenas, jah que é a confidente mor da Bellinha... Bem, apareça mais vezes, sim? Te vejo nos fóruns da vida... Bjs!


	8. Decepção

**De sangue e predestinações**

Autora: Clara dos Anjos  
Classificação: PG-13  
Gênero: Romance  
Spoilers: cinco  
Shipper: Sirius Black/Belatriz Lestrange  
Status: incompleta

* * *

**Capítulo Oito**

_Decepção_

* * *

Belatriz aproveitou-se do espanto do outro e inspirou o ar novamente, revigorando sua raiva. Ergueu a mão num átimo e acertou a outra face de Sirius.

Fora tão rápido quanto fora covarde. Sirius simplesmente não pode evitar.

"Pára! Pára, Belatriz, ficou louca!" gritava o garoto quando uma Belatriz, ainda tomada pela fúria, começava a atacar-lhe com socos dados pelos punhos nos ombros e por todos os lugares que conseguia atingir.

"Não... paro..." rosnava ela incoerentemente, seus olhos vidrados e estreitados, seguindo um Sirius que se desvencilhava do seu alcance.

Mas então, o garoto rapidamente perdeu a paciência com a prima: agarrou seus pulsos ossudos no ar e começou a sacudí-la com força:

"Chega! CHEGA, Belatriz!" rugiu ele. Pareceu funcionar. Ela arregalou os olhos. "Pare com isso se não quer que eu a enfeitice agora!"

Ela respirava aos bufos. Ele também. De repente, um calafrio constrangedor congelou a espinha da garota. Belatriz olhou para baixo, desviando os olhos do olhar furioso de Sirius, e a primeira ação que julgou conveniente foi se afastar dele. Puxou suas mãos do aperto do primo e virou as costas.

Sirius bufou mais uma vez, abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas não conseguiu. Apenas ignorou seus cabelos desgrenhados pela testa e posou as mãos na cintura, tentando regularizar a própria respiração.

"O que foi isso?" ele perguntou, em voz baixa, erguendo os olhos do chão.

Belatriz ainda estava de costas, tinha os braços cruzados. Gesto de contenção.

"A culpa foi sua" ouviu ela dizer, sua voz falhava ligeiramente devido à respiração falha.

Sirius fez uma careta de desdenhoso espanto. "_Do que está falando?_" esganiçou-se o garoto. Mas ele não permitiu que ela respondesse. "Não... eu não tenho que agüentar isso... Escuta, Belatriz, o que você comeu no jantar, hein? Ou melhor, o que bebeu?"

Belatriz virou-se de súbito e avançou furiosos passos, semelhante a uma leoa. Porém, manteve uma distancia mais razoável do que da primeira vez...

"POR QUE ME BEIJOU?"

Ela se viu gritando. Teve de dizer... Simplesmente teve. Aquilo estava lhe corroendo como um veneno borbulhante que pedia para ser expelido. Mas custou-lhe caro... amargamente caro. Ela não contava que fosse se arrepender daquelas palavras depois. Especialmente quando sentiu suas faces lhe traírem ficando vermelhas.

Mas ela preferia atribuir este fato à raiva que sentia, em todo caso...

Sirius simplesmente não alterou suas expressões. Belatriz aproveitou-se de seu silêncio – honestamente aliviada – para continuar falando e consertar o seu equívoco:

"Por acaso é mais alguma de suas táticas ridículas para se vingar de mim? É mais uma forma de me irritar, de me deixar humilhada?" As pupilas da sonserina tremiam dentro das órbitas, mas sua voz estava cortante, e três vezes mais estridente do que o normal. Sirius sabia que quando a voz de Belatriz ficava desse jeito, era porque ela estava nervosa, e portanto, era um jeito dela aliviar este nervosismo. "Você pensa que pode me humilhar com uma coisa dessas, seu grifinório estúpido? Pensa que o fato de eu usar saias me torna semelhante a essas outras acéfalas que babam por você? Se você tem o seu orgulho, Sirius Black, saiba que eu também tenho o meu! Realmente, você conseguiu o que queria se desejava me irritar..." Belatriz parou de falar por uns segundos, e quando retomou estava menos alterada: "Eu estou irritada, Black, mas agora a única coisa que eu quero é nunca mais ter que esbarrar com as suas fuças na minha frente!"

Eles se encararam em silêncio. Sirius a fixava com os lábios entreabertos, as sobrancelhas decaídas em estupor e uma estranha neutralidade. Belatriz, por sua vez, além de toda a fúria, demonstrava uma certa confusão pela maneira com que encarava o primo.

E não mais que de repente, um sorriso pequeno e suave brotou dos belos lábios de Sirius:

"Como consegue ser tão infantil, Belatriz?"

Aquelas palavras – na voz baixa e tão suave como o sorriso que ela estava fitando – doeram muito mais no seu íntimo do que se Sirius tivesse gritado.

"Você... você realmente se acha o centro do universo, não é? Quando vai perceber que as coisas não giram ao seu redor?"

"Ca..." murmurou ela. "Cale-se..."

"Acha que a minha vida consiste em brigar com você, e inventar meios pra te irritar? Pensa que você é a única pessoa do mundo que eu odeio?"

O lábio inferior de Belatriz – já trêmulo – pendera. Estava lívida, sentia-se sem forças... Fraca...

Oh, não... _Não!_

"Não deturpe minhas palavras!" foi o que conseguiu dizer, para o seu alívio. Estava com raiva, e embora não soubesse, extremamente frustrada pelo primo não esbravejar furiosamente com ela.

"Devia parar de ser tão hipócrita!" disse Sirius, avançando poucos passos em direção à ela, no que a garota recuou como que por reflexo. "É muito fácil se fazer de vítima, não é? Que é? Só falta dizer que vai me denunciar por agarrar a mocinha inocente!"

Como se aquilo lhe renovasse a força, Belatriz, antes que tomasse consciência, puxou a varinha das vestes e apontou-a automaticamente.

Sirius recuou um passo.

"_Não-use_" ele soletrou, baixinho. "Ou não respondo por mim..."

Ah, como ela gostou de poder ter gargalhado... Agora sim... _Essa_ era a Belatriz que conhecia!

"Acha que tenho medo de você, seu pirralho infeliz?" ela disse jubilosamente, um grande sorriso maldoso na face. "Cresça e apareça antes de pensar em me enfrentar!"

"Ah é?" Sirius sorriu lentamente. E então, numa atitude incrivelmente inesperada, cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Então vá em frente"

O sorriso vitorioso de Belatriz murchou.

"_O quê?"_

Mas Sirius – também parando de sorrir, sem, no entanto, perder a expressão branda – apenas recostou as costas na parede, os braços ainda cruzados.

"Olha, se vai fazer alguma coisa, seja rápida, sim? Paciência tem limite e eu não tenho a noite toda"

Se Belatriz Black tivesse um pedido de natal este ano, seu presente perfeito seria acertar um _Avada Kedavra _bem nas fuças do filho mais velho de sua tia preferida.

Ela apertou os dentes, os lábios, bufou e mirou a varinha bem na testa do primo.

"Um dia... terei o prazer de matá-lo"

E em seguida, ela enfiou a varinha dentro das vestes e simplesmente começou a caminhar para longe.

Mas quando estava no meio do corredor, virou-se novamente para o primo:

"Você ainda me paga"

Mesmo aquela distancia, Sirius ouviu o rosnado da garota. E aquilo só serviu para fazê-lo rir ainda mais alto.

Estava virando a esquina... quando voltou-se.

_Não... ela simplesmente não podia deixar assim..._

Aparentemente, Sirius não notou que ela tinha se voltado, pois ainda ocupava-se com aquela sua gargalhada estúpida.

Não tinha planos. Não sabia o que iria fazer, mas suas ações tinham a certeza que a sua mente não acompanhava. Talvez porque não tivesse tido tempo para _pensar_ em alguma coisa, mas isso não fazia muita diferença. Com ou sem tempo, esta característica não lhe era muito rara... _Blacks_. Paixão demais e razão de menos. Ela era assim. Sirius era assim. Eles não conheciam a palavra _cautela..._

Queria fazer Sirius calar-se... Não havia coisa que tolerasse menos do que escutar a risada do primo... Principalmente quando o objeto em questão era a _sua _pessoa.

Estava a menos de um palmo daquele sorriso cheio de dentes, quando tomou a atitude que sua mente sonserina não iria tolerar nem em outra vida. Viu-se extinguindo a distância entre os dois corpos quando segurou a cabeça de Sirius com as duas mãos, e selou as duas bocas violentamente.

Beijou-o de lábios fechados. Sentiu-se estremecer com o arrepio quente que percorreu seu corpo só de tocar aqueles lábios... aquela boca maldita que a distraíra de comer o seu jantar em paz...

Ambos abriram os olhos ao mesmo tempo, os lábios ainda unidos. E encarar os olhos de Sirius fora tão semelhante quanto se tivesse recebido uma descarga elétrica, pois ela o largou de súbito.

Levou uma mão aos lábios, os olhos em confusão, perdidos em fitar o piso, as paredes, os sapatos de Sirius, tudo, qualquer lugar menos... Ela tinha uma expressão horrorizada no rosto.

Sirius estava tão ou mais estupefato que ela. Tinha os olhos pregados em Belatriz – sem entender nada – e seus lábios estavam brancos.

_Pelo menos servira para que ele se calasse..._

Não que aquilo tivesse qualquer importância no momento...

Sem que percebesse, o olhar de Belatriz havia encontrado o de Sirius. E se prenderam ali. Porque de repente, como acontecera na primeira vez em que se beijaram, tudo pareceu esvair-se ao redor, pois a única coisa que enxergava era o rosto pálido do primo. Como se aquele momento se resumisse apenas nas duas figuras pálidas e arfantes de susto que não enxergavam nada ao redor.

Ele avançou lentamente. Deus sabe o quanto ela relutou por continuar no mesmo lugar...

Ele se aproximou mais, seu rosto estava impassível. E Belatriz sabia que estava perdida quando um braço do garoto contornou sua cintura.

"Sirius..." ela choramingou baixinho, uma luta interior travando-se no seu íntimo.

E o lado da resistência perdeu definitivamente a guerra em questão quando a boca de Sirius fundiu-se à de Belatriz. Quando ela entreabriu os lábios e ambos renderam-se completamente um ao outro. Quando ela agarrou os cabelos macios da nuca dele no momento em que ele inverteu as posições, prensando-a contra a parede.

Ela o abraçava com mais e mais força, e ser correspondida à altura só a estimulava a permanecer agarrada a Sirius por quanto tempo pudesse... Ele ofegou quando ela lambeu seu lábio inferior, e eles se separaram minimamente.

As respirações confundiam-se, quentes. Sirius encostara a testa na dela, de olhos fechados.

Ela tinha os olhos abertos. Não sentia a mínima vontade de deixar de contemplar o rosto do primo tão de perto...

Ele suspirou de novo. Desencostou-se de Belatriz e afastou os braços de seu corpo.

"Desculpe" murmurou ele, sem encará-la, de cabeça baixa, acabando de se afastar dela completamente. Virou-se para o lado direito do corredor, e desatou a caminhar a passos largos.

Belatriz o acompanhou como os olhos até a barra da capa farfalhante desaparecer pela esquina. Tinha a expressão mortificada. Ela não sentia mais as pernas, de repente. Ela sentiu frio.

O rosto dele, as palavras duras, o beijo... tudo isso ainda fresco em sua memória, e ela ainda não conseguia acreditar que tudo acabara igual como naquela primeira vez. Estava _sozinha. _Novamente sozinha, e como se não bastasse, mergulhada naquele estado de torpeza que sempre ficava quando provava dos lábios de seu pior primo...

Seus olhos estavam marejados quando ela cobriu a boca com uma das mãos. As lágrimas não caíram, mas diferentemente daquela vez, os olhos de Belatriz não demonstravam o mínimo resquício de raiva.

Não. Desta vez, os olhos que ainda contemplavam o ponto em que Sirius desaparecera não continham nada menos do que a pura decepção.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **Minha nossa, esse cap foi _doído_ de se escrever... Mudei várias partes, várias reações, e o final ficou totalmente diferente do primeiro que eu havia planejado. Mas este ficou melhor, realmente. Ainda bem que eu mudei, ora essa! Mudando de assunto, sinto falta de algumas pessoinhas que costumavam comentar aqui... óò . _Katrina, Laura, Penélope..._ que aconteceu com vcs? Enjoaram da fic, foi? Ehehheheheh Tipo, se vcs tiverem a bondade de darem o ar da graça novamente, nem que seja pra dizer _olha, eu perdi a paciência com essa fic! _Podem dizer... hahahahhahahhah Éhhhh, que posso fazer se sou uma ficwriter doente por r&rs? xD

**Doom:** hehe, viu mana, vc não foi a única a ficar enciumada pelo Sirius... realmente, a Clarisse é uma sortuda... Ou não, já que vai ser chifrada pela Belatriz, neh? Ehehehehehhhe! Ah, vc viu o comt que eu deixei na sua fic? To orgulhosa de vc, viu maninha? Primeiro lugar... Tinha que ser minha irmã! Ahhahahahahaha

**Denebola: **Nega! Então a dona Clara aqui pode te chamar assim! XD hehehehehe Puxa, que legal que vc gostou do Augusto! Realmente ele tem um charme a mais, que bom que eu consegui escrever isso... Fique aguardando que eu tenho um bom enredo pra ele... Mas por enquanto é mistério, e a Bela vai descobrir mais tarde (adianto uma coisinha: tem a ver com a Dalila õo). Ah, e quanto ao challenge, puxa fiquei toda orgulhosa com sua idéia! Mas bem quando eu ia responder lah no fórum, ele saiu do ar ¬¬... Mas aproveitando... sei não, hein Denebola, será que vai dar certo um challenge J/B? Tipo, é que deles soh existe a minha fic... Bom, sei lá, mas fique certa que eu jah to matutando umas idéias há um tempinho... Obrigada pela idéia!


	9. Ensaio de prosas

**De Sangue e Predestinações**

Autora: Clara dos Anjos  
Classificação: PG-13  
Gênero: Romance  
Spoilers: cinco  
Shipper: Sirius Black e Belatriz Lestrange  
Status: incompleta

* * *

**Capítulo Nove**

_Ensaio de prosas_

* * *

"Como é estar apaixonado, Tiago?" 

A pena parou de arranhar o pergaminho quando Tiago Potter ergueu a cabeça, e a lente de seus óculos refulgiu contra a luz dos archotes. Era tarde da noite.

"_Como é que é?"_

Sirius Black, sentado no chão do outro lado do tapete, continuou olhando para a cara do amigo e lançou-lhe um olhar mais intenso, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. "É. Como é? Eu queria saber" respondeu ele, com simplicidade.

"Mas..." James sorriu de lado. "Por que está perguntando?"

"Ãh, vejamos..." Sirius gesticulou debochadamente e girou os olhos para o teto. "Porque eu imaginoque _você _deva saber, não é?"

Tiago fez um grunhido de desdém, e abaixou a cabeça de volta ao seu dever de casa. "Não estou entendendo"

"Ah, Pontas, não está entendo o quê?" exasperou-se o outro. "Vamos, é uma simples pergunta!"

"Não entendo o seu _interesse _com isso, Almofadinhas" fez a voz maldosa de Tiago, sem olhar o amigo.

"Isso não importa" sentenciou Sirius, inalterável. "Primeiro responda a pergunta"

"Ah, Sirius!" exclamou Tiago, erguendo a cabeça mais uma vez, e Sirius não pode ver a expressão incrédula e meio irritadiça nos olhos do amigo devido às lentes faiscantes de seus óculos. "Sei lá... o quer que eu diga?"

"Bom... por exemplo... como se sente quando... bom... quando está diante da Lílian ou se fica pensando nela... ah, coisas desse tipo."

"Ahhhhhhhh!..." exclamou Tiago baixinho, um sorrisinho perigoso brincando em seus lábios finos. "Você quer _comparar _minha resposta, não é seu _galanzinho _de quinta? Ho ho, não me diga que foi arrebatado _finalmente?_"

"Cala a boca e pára de falar baboseira, Tiago!" irritou-se, quase que atropelando a fala do amigo. "Já falei que eu não vou dizer porque estou perguntando e... até porque não tem um_ motivo, _se quer saber... E então, vai, diz logo."

"Tá. É, mas espere aí..." disse Tiago mudando de posição de repente (estava com as costas curvadas numa posição lamentavelmente desconfortável) e sentando-se com as pernas cruzadas. "Quem falou que eu tô apaixonado?"

"Ah, corta essa!" riu-se Sirius. "Quem não sabe que você é obcecado pela Evans?"

"_Obcecado por Lílian Evans?"_ Tiago ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, assumindo uma expressão perigosamente indignada. "Eu, Tiago Potter, _obcecado_? Tá maluco? Não, eu apenas _gosto _dela, é diferente. E se estou atrás dela até agora, é porque está me saindo uma conquista _particularmente _difícil"

"Isso eu sei"

"Claro!"

"Mas você está apaixonado"

Tiago abriu a boca, mas titubeou. Depois de breves segundo, finalmente disse: "Depende"

"Como assim?" sorriu Sirius.

"Acho que a questão não é por aí..." defendeu-se o Pontas. "Sou determinado, essa é que é a verdade"

"Tá, tá bom!" exasperou-se Sirius mais uma vez, perdendo totalmente a paciência. "Está certo, isso não precisa vir ao caso, eu só quero saber se você fica pensando em _uma só garota _durante um tempo em que você não julgaria... comum..."

Tiago encarou o amigo, e antes que respondesse qualquer coisa, esticou ambas as pernas no chão e largou a pena de lado. Suspirou. "Vendo pelo seu ponto de vista... acho que a resposta seria sim"

Sirius baixou os olhos. Após alguns instantes em silêncio: "Será... será que?..."

"O quê?"

"Que isso quer dizer alguma coisa?... do tipo..."

"O que está te assustando, meu velho?" cortou Tiago, mas sem a velha expressão displicente.

Sirius encarou as lentes faiscantes do amigo no extremo oposto do tapete. Estavam sozinhos, a maioria dos alunos dormiam naquele instante.

"Nada. Só umas idéias que passam pela minha cabeça"

"Clarisse?" arriscou Tiago. _Finalmente._

Sirius sentiu uma leve pontada de surpresa em seu íntimo. Ouvir aquele nome foi honestamente... estranho. Ou talvez inesperado. Sim, esta era a palavra certa, pois a verdade mais pura é que Clarisse Andrews esteve longe de habitar os pensamentos de Sirius desde que o rapaz começara a ensaiar aquela conversa com Tiago.

Não sabia bem o que dizer. Não esperava que chegasse um momento em que tivesse de _mentir. _Deveria ter imaginado, no entanto, pois tinha absoluta certeza que, se tivesse que declarar verbalmente um certo _nome _que pairava em sua cabeça e que era o verdadeiro _motivo _daquele diálogo, Tiago Potter não entenderia. Ninguém, na verdade, que soubesse da existência de Sirius e Belatriz Black entenderia.

_Belatriz_. De repente, uma sensação de estremecimento remoto percorreu suas entranhas.

"Suponho que sim..."

Tiago sorriu. "Eu sabia. Você está tempo demais com ela"

"Duas semanas?" admirou-se Sirius, bocejando e cruzando os braços atrás da nuca.

"Acha pouco?"

"Bem... para o padrões normais sim"

"Digamos que para os padrões _Almofadinhas _você esteja quebrando um protocolo"

"É, mas você não pode falar muito, seu quadrúpede safado! Quanto tempo você ficou com sua última vítima? Quer dizer... se é que você pratica esse tipo de atividade ultimamente, não é, não depois dessa sua _determinação..._"

Tiago atirou a pena contra a cabeça do amigo e por milímetros não acerta uma das têmporas dele. "Evans não influi e não tem nada a ver com os meus contatos sociais, viu, seu pulguento futriqueiro!"

"Ah, claro, sei."

"E é melhor pararmos por aqui, porque esse papo furado tá me distraindo desse dever desgraçado."

"Mas o que é?"

"Transfiguração" resmungou Tiago, carrancudo.

"Ah, mas isso daí é só pra daqui a três dias, Pontas! Por que está fazendo agora?"

"Porque eu quero estar livre daqui a três dias"

"Hum. Planos?"

"Exatamente" disse, escrevendo ainda mais rápido e com cada vez menos capricho.

"Tá. Olha, Tiago, seria um prazer, mas eu vou te deixar sozinho" Sirius deu mais um bocejo. "Boa noite e obrigado"

"Obrigado?" Tiago encarou o amigo, espantado. "Por quê?"

"Pelo que me disse" Sirius respondeu simplesmente.

"Então... era sério mesmo?" riu-se o outro.

"Achou que não?" sorriu também.

Tiago deu de ombros. "Sei lá"

Sirius observou o amigo bocejar de cansaço e retirar os óculos para limpar as lentes na manga da veste, e logo em seguida virou as costas para subir os degraus que o levaria até o dormitório dos garotos, perguntando-se que diabo de plano era esse que fazia o amigo sacrificar seu precioso sono.

Embora, era evidente, a coisa toda estivesse envolvida com o nome Lílian Evans.

* * *

A aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas não poderia ter sido mais fastidiosa. A professora, uma sujeita miúda e de cara carrancuda que, embora fosse bruxa, tinha feições rudes que lembravam muito as de um duende (no que rendia comentários maldosos sobre uma possível mestiçagem da professora, a maioria deles, como era esperado, vindos da ala sonserina). Sirius, que sempre teve a matéria como uma de suas favoritas, honestamente lamentava que ela fosse desperdiçada com esse tipo de professor, e ele acabava tendo de aprender e se esforçar por méritos próprios. 

Ele seguia com Remo e Pedro para o pátio ensolarado, aonde costumavam ir aos intervalos das aulas. Os amigos conversavam sobre algo que ele não estava acompanhando, até porque até agora não tinha sido convidado a participar e nem encontrara uma brecha que o motivasse a falar alguma coisa. Eles pararam em um muro baixo, protegido pela sombra farta de duas árvores de médio porte.

Sirius estava entre os dois amigos, com as costas apoiadas no muro, quando reconheceu, no extremo oposto do pátio, os cabelos encaracolados e curtos de Clarisse Andrews. Estava de costas para ele, acompanhada de mais três amigas e, tanto ela como outras as duas prestavam uma atenção absorta no que a quarta dizia. Sirius chegou a conhecê-la neste ano, e ainda lembrava-se perfeitamente de quando Clarisse o apresentou toda entusiasmada, como se ansiasse aquele momento há tempos. Ele sabia que a "namorada" tinha orgulho dele, tanto como tinha dessa tal amiga, Geraldine Smith. Alta, negra, um tanto rechonchuda e mais tagarela do que Andrômeda e Lílian Evans juntas. Tagarela demais para alguém da Lufa-Lufa, que sempre foram tidos como discretos. Sirius não gostou muito dela.

Geraldine agora começou a andar e acenou com a mão para que as outras a seguissem, e Clarisse a seguiu ao seu lado, e foi nesse momento que ela meneou a cabeça na direção de Sirius. O rapaz, como que por reflexo, imediatamente pregou os olhos em Lupin – que explicava algo para Pedro – e fingia concordar com acenos de cabeça. Depois, arriscou uma última olhadela e ficou satisfeito ao constatar que ela e as outras já tinham sumido.

Sim, _muito_ satisfeito.

Sirius – por algum motivo que não sabia explicar bem – andava evitando a companhia de Clarisse há dois dias. Os encontros com ela já não eram os mesmos. E desde aquela conversa com Tiago, na véspera, Sirius tornou-se ainda mais reflexivo a respeito da menina e de si mesmo. Uma vozinha aguda e cruel dentro de si sabia muito bem _o motivo _de sua mudança repentina de comportamento, e fazia questão de berrar para ele em momentos em que, por exemplo, ele deveria estar dormindo, ou simplesmente concentrado em alguma lição.

Mesmo assim, Sirius não hesitava em ignorá-la completamente.

Porém, ele simplesmente não podia ignorar os momentos em que se surpreendia pensando em Belatriz Black. Nesses momentos em que ele se perguntava porque tivera ímpetos em beijá-la. E por duas vezes...

Era claro que Sirius a repudiava. Ele não suportava nada nela, nada nela o agradava, somente o irritava. A voz estridente, a gargalhada desvairada, aquela pele doentia e pálida, aquele cabelo enorme que era idêntico ao seu, e isso também o irritava profundamente. Quando surpreendia aspectos em Belatriz que eram parecidos ou iguais aos seus. Nesses momentos, era como se ele se sentisse mais ligado à prima. Como se esses detalhes o lembrassem de como eles eram próximos, uma vez que ele só desejava que fossem o mais distante possível.

Ele nunca gostou de garotas como ela. Garotas escandalosas, rabugentas, esnobes, preconceituosas, agressivas. Ela era tudo isso e ao cubo. E mais um pouco. Sendo assim, o mínimo que o garoto podia fazê-la era odiá-la mesmo...

Mas Belatriz era bonita, e isso era inegável. Está certo que dentre as três irmãs, Sirius achava sinceramente que as feições de Andrômeda eram mais belas, pois eram mais suaves e delicadas que a das outras irmãs. Belatriz tinha o rosto mais magro que ela, e também era mais pontudo, exatamente como Narcisa. Sem falar que sempre achara os olhos de Belatriz grandes demais, com aquele aspecto de lânguida morbidez devido às pálpebras pesadas. Ainda assim, era a beleza doentia dela que sempre lhe fora mais marcante... desde que eram crianças. Narcisa não. Era belíssima, claro, mas pálida demais...

Se fosse como Tiago dissera, se pensar demais em uma só garota significasse... Então Sirius estava perdido...

Ou não! _Calma, você já pensou em garotas outras vezes desse jeito. Quando queria conquistá-las lembra?_

_Sim, mas desta vez eu NÃO quero pensar nela, uma vez que NÃO pretendo conquistá-la. _

_Então por que não consigo parar?_

Você precisa de outra garota.

Você precisa de outra garota AGORA!

Antes que seja tarde...

Estavam contornando os jardins para voltar ao castelo – eles sempre faziam a rota mais longa de propósito – quando Sirius se despediu de Pedro e Lupin dizendo que precisava falar com Franco Longbottom, que estava à beira do Lago.

Os dois seguiram e Sirius se virou. Franco passou direto por ele, e seguiu seu caminho do mesmo jeito que o outro fazia. Sirius só queria ficar um pouco sozinho, ou então bolar a aula de História da Magia de uma vez. Bem, _sozinho _mesmo não necessariamente... Quem sabe não encontrava alguma companhia que anteriormente desejava para... bater um papo?

Mas não foi bem uma companhia que _desejava _a que ele achou que tinha visto. Intrigado, incerto, Sirius acelerou os passos – ainda que cautelosamente – para ter certeza de quem estava vendo abaixo de um dos choupos do jardim.

Certeza. Ele sabia que podia ter adivinhado de olhos fechados.

"Oi"

Não respondeu. Não ergueu a cabeça. Permaneceu com o olhar perdido e fixo nas águas paradas do Lago. Não havia quase ninguém por ali.

Sirius continuou olhando para o topo da cabeça negra e se agachou ao seu lado, apoiando-se na ponta dos dedos.

"Se importa?" ele arriscou mais uma vez, olhando para o perfil do rosto pálido.

Ela deu de ombros. Ao menos respondeu alguma coisa.

Sirius se sentou no chão, ao seu lado, mas mantendo uma distância bem razoável. Tentou parecer displicente ao silêncio e à indiferença da garota.

"Por que está aqui?" finalmente ouviu a voz de Belatriz. Mas ela não olhou para ele.

"Talvez pelo mesmo motivo que você. Também não tem aula?"

"Pouco me importa" disse ela, apática. Sirius estranhou. "Por que está aqui?" ela repetiu, após um breve silêncio.

Sirius demorou em responder. "Você disse que não se importava"

Ela virou o rosto. Ele a encarou.

"Você é um tremendo filho-da-puta."

Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Desde quando se importa comigo?" ela continuou.

"Quem disse isso?" indignou-se.

"Você!"

"Belatriz, eu não vim aqui brigar com você"

Ela se voltou para o Lago novamente. "Então pra que veio? Pra pedir desculpas?"

Teve a ligeira impressão de que não eram _apenas_ raiva e agressividade que a voz de Belatriz continha.

"Eu só..." ela olhou para ele novamente. "Eu só não queria que as coisas acabassem assim entre nós"

Belatriz contemplou o rosto meio cabisbaixo do primo, que fingia interesse no Lago.

"Como assim?"

"Sei lá..."

"Você já pediu desculpas, Sirius Black" disse Belatriz meio carrancuda, a voz mais enérgica. "Pode se poupar e voltar para suas aulinhas"

"Eu não estou falando de desculpas!"

Ela pareceu se surpreender. Suas feições carrancudas tornaram-se mais brandas.

"Vamos... vamos selar uma trégua?"

Belatriz soltou uma exclamação meio engrolada, e em seguida assumiu um ar meio risonho. Sirius temeu que ela começasse a rir.

"Olha, eu cansei de brigar com você, certo? É totalmente ridículo, sendo que não temos um motivo fundado e nem mais idade que justifique esse tipo de coisa"

Belatriz sorriu de lado e fitou o Lago mais uma vez, trocando a posição das pernas esticadas. "Ainda custo a acreditar..."

"Pois acredite" garantiu Sirius, completamente descrente de si mesmo e pouco se reconhecendo.

"Tá. O que pretende com tudo isso?" fez ela, com desdém.

"Ora... nada. Apenas uma vida mais pacífica" dramatizou o garoto, com um sorriso displicente.

Belatriz não sorriu, mas pareceu consentir em silêncio enquanto o fitava. Ela suspirou. "Preciso ir"

"Mas o que me diz?"

Em pé, Belatriz ergueu uma sobrancelha e analisou o rosto expectativo do primo. "Amanhã, às cinco, nas estufas. Lá eu vou te dizer."

E virou as costas sem nada mais dizer. Sirius fitou seu vulto até ele desaparecer completamente pelo portão de entrada do castelo, sem perceber o sorriso besta que se formou nos seus lábios.

E sem saber que ela também abriu um sorriso grande e incrédulo enquanto caminhava.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **Hhaahahahha, Belatriz safadinha essa hein? Viram, parece que finalmente as coisas vão caminhar com mais _normalidade _para esses 2. Gente, eu podia perfeitamente dedicar esse capítulo como sendo "especial de natal", mas eu particularmente acho essa coisa toda de natal uma tremenda palhaçada. Mas mesmo que eu pense que "natal é coisa de capitalista", respeito totalmente aos adeptos da data, e aproveito para desejar a todos os meus leitores e não-leitores que passem um natal e fim de ano maravilhosos, e também queria dizer a todos que comentaram nessa fic que vcs me deixaram estupendamente feliz! Eu agradeço muito a todos que comentaram aqui uma ou várias vezes, aos que acompanham sem comentar e também mandar mtos beijos aos meus "ídolos" aqui no ff. Aquele pessoal que escreve fics maravilhosas (HDs principalmente!) e que sempre acompanho. Muitos beijos a todos vocês!

**DoomPotter: **ah, eu anotei a dica que vc me deu sobre a perspectiva do Sirius. Engraçado vc ter falado, porque eu já tinha uma idéia remota de fazer um cap na visão dele, mas eu não tinha muita idéia qual seria ele. Valeu, obrigada pelo "perfeito", a gente faz o que pode né? XD Sim, é CLARO que somos manas SB forever! Bjos.

**Katrina: **Oi Katrina! Que bom que vc voltou! Ah, entendo perfeitamente esse negócio de provas, mesmo que eu ainda não esteja fazendo faculdade (com inveja de vc porque eu AINDA vou enfrentar vestibulares ¬¬) Obrigada e apareça sempre que quiser, viu moça! Bjs.

**Helena Black: **Olá! Eu lembro de vc, sabia? Dos fóruns, acho... Vc era aquela que era doidinha pelo Sirius, não é? Heheheh Nossa, que chique, obrigada por comentar, viu? E que bom que gostou, me sinto honrada! Bjs.

**Larry Potter: **Obrigada! Realmente Larry, também acho eles ultra-perfeitos, um ápice da criação da JK, e tão perfeitos quanto eles, na minha opinião só Harry e Draco (que eu também sou obcecada). Eu costumo pensar que a JK criou duas almas gêmeas perfeitas e contraditórias feitas para NÃO ficarem juntas (e nem se gostarem, como é nos livros). Não é injusto isso? O que vc acha? Bjs.

**Natália:** Ai, por favor, não se mate e conserva suas unhas! XD Oh, minha querida, eu faço o que posso com o tempo, porque me desculpe, mas eu sou LERDA mesmo pra começar a escrever... Pura preguiça... mas no fim TOTALMENTE compensa! Eu demoro, mas NUNCA vou abandonar a fic, viu? Fique tranqüila. Ah, FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO! XD Desculpe eu não ter atualizado no seu dia, mas quem sabe sirva um _feliz natal _não é? Tipo, amei amei amei o que vc escreveu! Mto obrigada pelos elogios (ego nas alturas)! Que bom que vc gostou do Sirius e do Rodolfo, é mto bom saber que a gente consegue retratar o personagem direitinho... E quanto as fics em slash... Puxa, eu ADORARIA escrever uma, porque eu também sou obcecada por fics slashs (sério que vc não gosta de HD? ÓÒ Puxa... que pena...), mas te confesso que me falta inspiração (e uma dosezinha de coragem... afinal, apesar da minha vasta experiência como leitora, é terreno novo pra mim)  
Agora, quanto ao Voldie... quando eu escrevi sobre ele não me preocupei mto com os detalhes. Mas ele é realmente BEM mais velho que a geração da Bella, Lucio e cia (se bem que no 6º livro ele e o Rodolfo tem a mesma idade, mas o Rodolfo da minha fic tem a mesma idade que a Bella, então...)  
Mas o Voldie da minha fic é uns cinco ou seis anos mais velho que os garotos, apesar de eu o ter descrito como "jovem rapaz". É, foi um errinho... Bjos, minha fofa!


	10. A dolorosa descoberta

**De Sangue e Predestinações**

Autora: Clara dos Anjos  
Classificação: PG-13  
Gênero: Romance  
Spoilers: cinco  
Shipper: Sirius Black e Belatriz Lestrange  
Status: incompleta

* * *

**Capítulo Dez**

_A dolorosa descoberta_

* * *

Outro sorriso idiota formou-se antes que ela percebesse. Levou o dedo indicador aos lábios e piscou, tornando-se repentinamente séria. Séria e carrancuda. _Francamente,_ quando iria terminar o maldito dever de DCAT? Duas da manhã? Sim, porque o relógio de cuco na parede anunciava quase uma hora da manhã e Belatriz ainda não havia passado nem da metade de sua redação. Era um dos maus hábitos da garota: responsabilidades para última hora. Principalmente quando se tratava de deveres escolares. Ainda por cima, suas idéias anuviadas definitivamente não conseguiam pensar em seres da escuridão naquele momento. A sonserina estava simplesmente... _distraída_. 

As imagens de um sorriso largo deslizavam nítidas em sua mente... Imagens de um par de íris cinzentas que a encaravam com intensidade. Aquele olhar tenso e estreito, cauteloso até, como se transmitisse apreensão diante de sua pessoa... Aqueles traços... aquele sorriso... Belatriz vira poucos sorrisos como aquele em sua vida.

Ainda podia ver o semblante alto caminhando para longe, gingando daquele jeito presunçoso dele, em direção a entrada do castelo... Os cabelos que o vento balançava suavemente, como se brincasse com os fios... O modo como ele olhava para os lados de vez em quando, como se imaginasse ver alguém ou alguma coisa... Como mexia as mãos quando falava... Soltando um breve suspiro de cansaço, Belatriz remexeu-se na poltrona e acomodou as costas mais confortavelmente. Posou o rosto em uma das mãos, o pergaminho jazendo em seu colo completamente esquecido. Sentia os olhos comicharem de cansaço, mas não estava nem minimamente disposta a entregar-se ao sono...

A falta que ele fazia na verdade se devia a sua indignação. _O que diabos estava acontecendo consigo mesma para que mais de oitenta por cento de seu cérebro estivesse sendo ocupado por Sirius Black? _Era falta do que pensar, por acaso? Se o cansaço não estivesse dominando Belatriz por completo, ela estaria travando uma verdadeira batalha interior, e provavelmente não permitiria nem a metade do tempo que gastou lembrando-se do primo. E aconteceu exatamente o contrário... Pelo menos naquele momento, não pensar em Sirius parecia praticamente impossível. E isto chegava a ser tão irritante que comparar o garoto a um _vírus_ não seria exagero – diziam os pensamentos desordenados de Belatriz.

Como também era impossível não se lembrar de todas as confusas sensações que sentiu quando estiveram próximos na tarde daquele dia. Não se lembrar da reação de Sirius – que ela quase nem chegou a ver, por que saiu rapidamente – quando propôs o encontro no dia seguinte. De sua voz. Suas mãos inquietas.

Tinha querido tocar naquelas mãos à tarde.

Tocá-lo... Ela queria... Queria tocá-lo inteiro... Agora.

Belatriz afastou o dever para o lado com violência.

Por. Merlim.

O que estava pensando? _O que estava pensando?_

_Eu estou... eu estou..._

NÃO!

Nunca! Que absurdo, que coisa mais completamente... inimaginável! Seria a pior das humilhações! No entanto... Belatriz, apesar de tudo, era apenas uma adolescente de dezesseis anos... Uma adolescente _normal _de dezesseis anos... e que possui uma infinidade de hormônios como todo ser _normal_ de sua idade... E por que infernos ela estaria livre de se sentir... _atraída _por alguém?

Enterrou os dedos nos cabelos, que ocultavam-na como uma cortina negra de cetim. Não havia ninguém na Sala Comunal da Sonserina.

_Menos mal. _

Atraída... Por _ele_... Não era possível... A parte sã dela não conseguia acreditar... Mas a outra, contudo... a desmentia furiosamente!

Belatriz podia se enganar o quanto quiser, mas por mais que se quisesse acreditar obtusa, era impossível não notar o que estava mais do que óbvio, como um letreiro vermelho-berrante fustigando a centímetros de distância de seu rosto.

Olhou para suas mãos e em seguida para os antebraços. Percebeu, com uma fisgada desagradável nas entranhas, que estava arrepiada. Abraçou-se, com um suspiro positivamente derrotado.

Havia entendido.

Umedeceu os lábios, a imagem de Sirius formando-se mais uma vez em sua mente, e ela fechou os olhos. Talvez se proferisse para si mesma, fosse se sentir melhor tal qual tivesse expelido uma substância muito tóxica de seu organismo...

"_Estou obcecada por Sirius Black."_

E enterrou as unhas na palma da mão, com raiva. Mal tinha conseguido se ouvir.

* * *

Os alunos do sexto ano aglomeravam a entrada da sala de Poções. Eram dois tempos, a primeira aula deles naquela manhã de segunda-feira. A porta se abriu e o professor Dippet controlou a entrada dos alunos, os burbúrios das conversas morrendo progressivamente. 

Uma vez dita a tarefa e o assunto que estudariam, o professor ordenou que começassem a trabalhar, e formassem as tradicionais duplas (isso acontecia pelo menos uma vez por semana, de resto o trabalho era sempre individual. Rodolfo havia maldosamente comentado uma vez que o professor fazia isso porque não passava de um grande vagabundo, uma vez que ele era extremamente respeitado no castelo, e sua postura inspirava respeito e reclusão).

Enquanto observava o professor sentar-se à mesa, Belatriz lembrava-se de um dia em que estavam reunidos à Sala Comunal e Severo Snape, do quarto ano, ditava admirados comentários sobre ele, e fazendo cara feia quando Rodolfo, Lúcio ou Avery, do sétimo ano, ridicularizavam o professor.

Rabastan Lestrange pegou o seu caldeirão na ponta da mesa e o trouxe para junto de Belatriz, que ainda copiava a receita da poção.

"É melhor começar a cortar as raízes..." comentou Belatriz, sem olhá-lo.

"Eu já ía fazer isso" rosnou o garoto, mal humorado. "E você?"

"Eu o quê?"

"Não vai fazer nada?"

"Como nada, sua besta obtusa! Não vê que não acabei de copiar?"

"Claro que vi. E aposto que está se fazendo de lerda só pra deixar o eu adiantar metade do trabalho" a voz de Rabastan foi ficando mais amargurada a cada palavra.

Belatriz o olhou feio, diretamente nos olhos castanhos.

"Se quer saber, eu nem preciso de você pra fazer essa droga. Mas agora pare de reclamar, Rabastan, porque eu não sou uma válvula de escape para você ficar descontando sua TPM. E me dá essa porcaria!"

Pegou a faca e as raízes da mão do garoto, e começou a picá-las, fingindo ignorá-lo. Ouviu-o rosnar, mas ficou contente que ele não fizesse mais objeções. Ele pegou as anotações de Belatriz e começou a preparar outra coisa.

Por um instante, um átimo de segundo, Belatriz pensou que o garoto percebeu _alguma coisa _quando começou a reclamar que ela estava lerda. De fato, se atrasou na cópia porque foi começar mais tarde que os outros, mas não que estivesse copiando devagar... Lembrou-se de suas divagações na noite da véspera... _Da revelação... _Belatriz não podia permitir alterações na sua rotina habitual. Ou caso contrário, as pessoas realmente perceberiam que algo estava mudado nela... Principalmente garotas de sua Casa que eram dadas a atividades como futricas, e que simplesmente não se davam com a pessoa arisca de Belatriz. E vice-versa.

A aula transcorreu sem mais problemas, e Rabastan e Belatriz conversavam normalmente, sem – estranhamente – o mínimo resquício do atrito de antes.

_Sonserinos... _

Até que a conversa chegou em Tom Riddle e sua misteriosa carta, que ainda não dera as caras.

Essa era outra coisa que intrigava Belatriz profundamente... Ainda bem! Uma coisa a mais para ocupar a mente é sempre bem vinda em tais circuntâncias...

Na verdade, Rabastan Lestrange era o único, além de Dalila, que não se esquivava para conversar sobre o assunto, talvez porque ele soubesse tão pouco quanto ela. Figuras como Malfoy, Dolohv e Rodolfo se recusavam a comentar esse tipo de assunto abertamente, e tornavam-se até excessivamente discretos quando Belatriz insinuava qualquer coisa sobre Riddle. Até num daqueles jantares, em que ela ensaiou uma conversa sobre ele com Rodolfo, o garoto fez-se de cínico, dizendo que sabia da tal carta tanto quanto ela...

Tudo tem seu tempo. O importante era que _ela _também receberia a carta, e aí estariam quites. _Oh, santa ingenuidade! É claro que aqueles malditos sabiam mais porque provavelmente tinham algum tipo de contato a mais com Riddle..._

O céu estava branco lá fora. As nuvens agitavam-se, frias e nevoentas, anunciando o fim dos tempos ensolarados. Apenas o sexto ano ocupava o pátio extenso, local onde os alunos costumavam ficar durante as trocas de aulas.

Belatriz apanhou uma maçã, sentava-se ao lado de Dalila num canto afastado, ao chão, enquanto a amiga escrevia alguma coisa em um caderno. Estavam silenciosas. Belatriz agradeceu por ela não ter puxado conversa até agora.

Fitava o espaço quase vazio a sua frente e seus olhos não poderiam descrever nada do que estivesse vendo. Sua mente estava longe dali. As reflexões da véspera ainda assombravam-na, e voltaram com toda força agora que se achava totalmente desocupada. Verdadeiramente, ainda não se acostumara com a revelação que fez a si própria.

Obcecada.

_Eu. Belatriz. Obcecada... Por Sirius! _

Sim. Era desgraçadamente... claro. Era isso, só podia ser... Era obsessão o que sentia. Não _passava _de obsessão. Atração física, desejo de estar perto... Vontade de tocá-lo, de observá-lo, até mesmo de escutar sua voz.

Maldita voz que a tirava dos nervos!

Oh, céus. Belatriz Black em negação era uma coisa que _ela mesma _não recomendava para ninguém...

"Que foi?" ouviu a voz de Dalila ao lado.

Percebeu-se rindo muito alto...

"Ah, nada" apressou-se. "Nada só lembrei de algo engraçado, foi só" e forçou um sorrisinho fraco para convencer.

"Ah..." e ela voltou a escrever.

Belatriz soltou a respiração. Deuses... Seria incrivelmente doce se ela pudesse estar acordando de um pesadelo...

* * *

De fato, o céu ainda permanecia nublado. A vegetação sempre tão verdejante havia escurecido, e a paisagem em geral tinha adquirido um certo tom tristonho. Podia ver o pequeno semblante da estufa ao longe. Suas últimas aulas do dia seriam ali, mas agora ela sabia que estaria desocupada. 

Não que isso fizesse muita diferença. Ali era apenas um _ponto _de encontro.

Enquanto caminhava, Belatriz apurava as vistas para notificar se ele já havia chegado. Estava cinco minutos atrasada. E de propósito porque tinha certeza que _ele _atrasaria muito mais.

Mas... não foi bem assim. Ao longe, Belatriz divisou o semblante de um garoto alto de cabelos negros encostado à parede de fora da estufa, olhando para uma árvore bem em frente a ele. As mãos enterradas nos bolsos. Assobiava.

Por que a droga da sua respiração tinha que falhar?

Estava próxima quando ele finalmente escutou seus passos e virou o rosto.

Belatriz apenas encarou-o. Não queria tomar nenhuma iniciativa. Sentiu que o olhar dele esquadrinhava por completo seu rosto.

E ele sorriu. Um sorriso meio nervoso, mas que se assemelhava estranhamente a... satisfação.

"Tudo bem, Belatriz?"

Não que ele tivesse sido exatamente simpático nem amável, mas também não soara formal. Sirius estava apenas... descontraído, ou tentando se manter assim.

Cruzar os braços e erguer uma sobrancelha foi a primeira reação instintiva de Belatriz. Tentou reprimir um sorrisinho, mas não soube se teve muito êxito.

"Então você veio mesmo..."

"Duvidou de mim?" exclamou ele, com um meio sorriso. "Eu dei minha palavra! Só acho que você não viu, já que nem esperou uma resposta minha, lembra-se?"

Belatriz encarou-o um pouco sem responder, e desviou o olhar para baixo, mantendo os braços cruzados.

"É melhor caminharmos por aí. Acho que alguma turma virá pra cá ter aula"

"Tem certeza?"

Belatriz confirmou, esforçando-se ao máximo para parecer impassível.

"Então vamos"

Sirius começou a caminhar sem esperar por ela. Sem escolhas, Belatriz seguiu-o fazendo uma ligeira careta carrancuda.

"Você ainda não respondeu?"

"O que?" Belatriz nem deu-se conta da pergunta óbvia que o primo fizera.

"Minha proposta. Você aceita a trégua ou não?"

Ele virou o rosto para ela e a encarou. Um de seus olhos estava inteiramente coberto pela franja negra que deslizou por sua testa. Seu coração perdeu um compasso quando ela deu-se conta da proximidade em que estavam.

"Bom, acha que se eu não aceitasse me daria ao trabalho de inventar essa história de encontro?"

Sirius soltou uma risada breve do tom meio rabugento da prima.

"Ah, então eu deveria prever isso, Srta. Black?"

"Humf" resmungou, como resposta.

"Que ótimo!" continuou ele, ainda risonho. "Isso quer dizer que eu não deveria ter vindo"

"Não"

Porque tivera o maldito ímpeto de dizer aquilo, ela não sabia. E para completar, suas faces começaram a traí-la ficando rosadas.

Agora Sirius parecia ligeiramente intrigado. Desacelerou o passo e encarou a prima mais uma vez.

"Quer dizer... Isso não tem nada a ver" explicou-se Belatriz, inquieta.

"Mas você..." começou ele.

"Você o quê?" interrompeu prontamente, sem pensar.

"Você realmente..." Sirius pôs as mãos nos bolsos e começou a caminhar mais rápido sem perceber. "Realmente marcou porque... você queria que eu viesse?"

E então ela viu... As faces dele estavam inconfundivelmente coradas. Não muito... Mas estavam! Belatriz não conseguiu conter um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios.

"Ora, Sirius!... Que pergunta!"

Ele ficou em silêncio. E Belatriz sentiu vontade de continuar falando alguma coisa... qualquer coisa. Era como se lá em seu íntimo, tivesse se compadecido do constrangimento do rapaz.

"Bom, eu pensei que... um encontro pudesse fazer parte da nossa trégua. Digo, para torná-la mais... concreta. Entende?"

"Sim"

Sirius parou quando chegaram até outra árvore, e apoiou-se de costas no tronco. Não dirigia o olhar para Belatriz. Esta, no entanto, não via maneiras de despregar os olhos dele, ao mesmo tempo em que reprimia uma vontade quase absurda de tocá-lo...

"Sirius... eu quero te perguntar uma coisa"

"Fale"

"Você... por acaso... ficou arrependido por te me beijado naquela última vez?"

Esquadrinhou o rosto bonito de seu primo voltar para si, e não soube dizer o que sentiu quando aqueles olhos cinzentos a encararam com um misto de intensidade e infinita surpresa.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **Olá, pessoas! Êh, primeiro contato do ano com vocês! Primeiro cap de "DSP" do ano, hein? Olha só que chique! É, mais um ano para minhas fofíssimas leitoras me agüentarem hehehehe!

Agora eu queria pedir infinitas desculpas pela demora! Gente, foi mal mesmo, mas é que para mim, esse capitulo foi difícil de escrever, mudava toda hora, principalmente o comecinho, porque estou mexendo com os sentimentos da Bela, então tenho que fazer algo bem explicadinho, devagar, para não assustar a pobre menina hahahahahaahahah! E além, é claro, que a idéia geral do que eu iria escrever demorou para vir... Isso é frustrante para c! Mas acho que vcs me entendem... Eu cheguei até a prometer para a **Natália** que eu iria _tentar_ atualizar antes dela viajar, mas infelizmente... eu bem que tentei, mas não veio... Sorry, Ná! o/

**Helena Black: **haha, vc tambem notou as segundas intenções da Bela, não foi? E que otemo que vc gostou da conversa Sirius/Tiago! Eu adorei escrever aquilo! E muito obrigada por comentar de novo, Helena, eu fiquei muito feliz...e honrada também já que eu "conhecia" você heheheheheh!

**Victoria Black-Lupin:** Ei, quase que não reconheço você, sua doidinha! Humm, muito chique seu novo nick, adorei! Mas, e aí, gostou do novo cap? Mó saudades suas! Lembra do fórum 3V? Pois é, minha vida não é mais a mesma sem ele (suspiros)... Ai ai... E vc acredita que eu jah tava me esquecendo do challenge? Mas eu NÃO abandonei a idéia, e nem poderia, jah que a amei tanto (lógico! Preciso dizer que foi pq eu fiquei honrada? XD). E mto obrigada por se comprometer a participar! Conto com vc futuramente heheh!

**Natália: **(vermelha) ai, vc me desculpa não ter atualizado a tempo? (faz beicinho) mas espero que vc tenha gostado desse, e que tenha compensado o tempo que eu te fiz esperar... E, como sempre, muuuuuuuito obrigada pelos elogios! É por leitoras como vc que uma ficwriter não desiste de escrever sua estória! Bjos! o/

**Doom Potter: **Maninhaaaaaaaa! o/ Fiquei tãaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao feliz pelo seu rewiew na "Cruz e a Espada"! Vc elevou meu ego até as alturas! Brigadão mesmo! E tmb por achar o 9 "perfeito" heheheheh (também com 100 de Sirius, como não ficar, não é mesmo?) Valeu, por tudo. Bjkas fraternais para vc!

**Cellinha Granger:** puxa, Cellinha, que MAGAVILHA que eu consegui fazer vc gostar da minha fic, mesmo não gostando mto do shipper. Essas coisas é que realmente valem a pena, não é? Muito obrigada pelo seu rewiew, eu também a-d-o-r-o sua fanfic! Bjos, e apareça sempre!o/

Bom, mas espero que vcs tenham gostado deste cap! Era exatamente assim que eu idealizava que a relação dos 2 iria se desenvolver... naquela relutância... bem sutilmente... Desejo a todas (os) um ótimo começo de ano!

_Até o próximo capítulo..._

PS.: Na página do capítulo 9 eu havia dito que Rodolfo e Belatriz tinham a mesma idade. Pois é. O tempo passou e a tia Clara mudou de idéia xD. Achei mais conveniente que ele fosse um ano mais velho do que ela.


	11. Você me confunde

**De Sangue e Predestinações**

Autora: Clara dos Anjos  
Classificação: PG-13  
Gênero: Romance  
Spoilers: cinco  
Shipper: Sirius Black e Belatriz Lestrange  
Status: incompleta

* * *

**Capítulo Onze**

_Você me confunde_

* * *

"_Você... por acaso... ficou arrependido por te me beijado naquela última vez?"_

Por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, aquela frase não havia sido nem minimamente planejada desde que inventara a história do encontro. Simplesmente... saiu. Mas aquilo era algo que vinha guardando há tempos, que perturbava suas idéias remotamente, esporadicamente, algo venenoso que quase não provocava efeitos colaterais, quase não provocava sintomas; era uma inquietação que vinha como uma avalanche voraz e estupidamente ligeira.

Apenas sentia que precisava saber... Que precisava arrancar qualquer coisa do primo a respeito de seu comportamento naquele penúltimo encontro, nem que fosse a mais mera rispidez.

Mas mesmo assim, já começava a sentir as pontadas do arrependimento.

"Arrependido?" foi o que ele disse, após longos segundos.

Belatriz, as feições mais duras, encarou-o com tamanha relutância que era difícil sustentar o olhar dele.

Nunca se sentira tão _patética_ em toda sua curta vida.

"É" murmurou enfim, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos para apertar a varinha. Desejava que este gesto tivesse o poder de acalmá-la e proporcionar-lhe segurança.

Mas foi Sirius quem desviou o olhar primeiro, embora sua atitude parecesse nitidamente displicente. Olhou para suas unhas, como se estivesse prestes a roê-las, quando disse:

"Não, ora. Deveria?"

"Eu é que vou saber?" retrucou, mais enérgica, sacundindo os ombros num gesto de descaso. "Por isso é que estou lhe perguntando"

"E por que está perguntando?"

_Droga._

Droga, droga, mil vezes! Por todos os demônios do inferno, tinha que piorar agora que estava se recuperando?

_Você buscou isso._

Vozes de consciência deveriam ser extintas por lei.

"Porque foi o que pareceu" ela disse, tecendo sua voz no tom mais indiferente possível. Porém, o pequeno sorriso que começava a se formar no rosto de Sirius – malditamente – aumentou de tamanho.

"Você se importa?"

"_Não seja ridículo!"_

"Belatriz!"

Seus passos largos a levavam para um caminho sem rumo, e Sirius a seguiu logo atrás, surpreso.

"Bela!"

Virou-se.

"_O quê?"_

Encararam-se.

"Bela" ele repetiu calmamente, erguendo as sobrancelhas. "Algum problema se eu te chamar assim?"

"Você nunca..." começou ela, confusão e aversão misturadas nas íris cinzentas. "Nunca me chamou assim, nunca _gostou_ de mim pra me colocar apelidinhos..." esboçou uma careta de aversão. "e eu nunca permiti isso"

"Nunca é uma palavra muito forte" disse ele. "Você a usa demais, sabia?"

Um sorriso pequeno escapou dos lábios de Belatriz, e ela os umedeceu como que para disfarçar o gesto. Sentiu-se ser fitada com mais intensidade.

"Pensei que você tivesse aceitado o acordo"

"Sim, aceitei. Mas isso não quer dizer que iremos nos comportar como _amiguinhos_, Sirius. Nem eu nem você conseguiríamos isso, porque, que eu saiba, somos diferentes em tudo! Aliás, o acordo não era apenas para pararmos de brigar? Ou estou enganada?"

"Não está não..." ele sorriu. "Bela"

Ela rosnou automaticamente, apertando as vistas. Acabou provocando risos alegres no outro.

"Ai ai..." ele sentou-se no gramado sem cerimônias, esticando as pernas e cruzando-as uma em cima da outra. "Até que dá para se divertir com você. Se eu soubesse disso antes, tinha proposto o acordo mais cedo..."

Belatriz o observava sentado, e assim que ele acabou de falar, suas íris passearam desde o rosto, tronco, braços de pernas de Sirius, de forma fixa, ávida, e tão distraidamente que naquele momento ela havia esquecido de disfarçar, ou se preocupar se o _foco em questão _notasse qualquer coisa.

"Eu é que não me reconheço por ter proposto tal infâmia" rosnou, começando a andar lentamente ao redor do primo, as mãos enterradas nos bolsos.

Sirius sorriu de novo.

"Ah, Belinha..." respondeu. "Não, minha cara, quem não está se reconhecendo aqui sou eu"

Lançou-lhe um olhar interrogativo, sem parar de andar.

"Você escutou _bem _o que eu acabei de dizer?" entoou ele, fazendo uma pausa dramática para atrair a atenção de Belatriz. "Provavelmente não, porque caso contrário estaria se estrebuchando toda, rindo de mim..." Deitou-se no chão, cruzando as mãos atrás da nuca. "Eu disse as palavras _diversão _e _Belatriz _numa frase só. Tem absurdo maior do que esse? (...) AAAI!"

A ponta de um dos seus sapatos voou diretamente para a região do tornozelo e da canela de Sirius, sem muita força era verdade, mas repetidas vezes, furiosamente.

"_Seu peste maldito e bastardo! _Se acha muito engraçadinho, não é? Eu deveria te enfeitiçar agora!" gritou Belatriz, esganiçada e sem estribeiras.

"Saaaai! _Pára,_ sua maluca!" gritava ele, incoerente, ora gargalhando ora resmungando.

"Pare você de gritar!" replicava ela, os olhos já brilhando de uma alegria explicitamente sádica, como sempre acontecia quando ela tinha o primo nas mãos. Perseguia-o quando ele se arrastava para longe do seu alcance, e foi quando atingiu a região de suas costelas que Sirius a agarrou pelo tornozelo com as duas mãos.

"Ai!" assustou-se ela, sacudindo a perna. "Quê isso?... _Me larga!_"

"Ahá! Sinta o gostinho, priminha, sinta!" provocou.

"_Me larga!"_ esganiçou-se de novo, relutando com a perna livre e tentando livrar a que estava presa agora pelos braços de Sirius.

"Não!"

Ela rosnou, ameaçou sacar a varinha.

"Vai!" desafiou o rapaz. "Vai nessa, que eu também saco a minha e a diversão começa de verdade!"

"Cale essa maldita boca!" gritou ela, ligeiramente desvairada, praticamente sem equilíbrio para manter-se em pé. "E me solte logo, seu pirralho estúpido!"

E neste exato momento, a pressão que o rapaz fazia na perna da prima aumentou e, com um puxão, fez Belatriz cair de frente, por cima de seu ventre, as canelas da garota chocando-se dolorosamente contra os ossos de suas costelas.

A garota gritou de susto e, ignorando completamente a dor pequena que sentia, Sirius gargalhou gostosamente, as mãos ainda pousadas sobre os calcanhares da garota. Esta se apoiou nas duas mãos espalmadas quando caiu – desajeitadamente –, e agora se revirava para cima, retirando seus pés de cima do primo.

"Ahhh! Seu doente! Ficou louco?"

Mas Sirius só fazia rir e rir... Tanto que saíam lágrimas de seus olhos que podiam ser tanto do riso, quanto da dor que o rápido choque ocasionado pela queda de Belatriz provocara em si.

Ela se ajoelhou ao lado de Sirius – enquanto ele parava de se contorcer e sua gargalhada ia morrendo – e naquele momento, quando suas vistas esbarraram no rosto do primo – contorcido deliciosamente pelo riso – seus olhos se prenderam ali... sem perceber que a expressão que dominava seu rosto era tão contemplativa quanto voraz.

De novo.

Até quando faria este ridículo papel de se perder em _devaneios _na presença de seumais odioso primo?

"Ai ai..."

Sirius resfolegou, e só então se deu conta do olhar de Belatriz em si. Sentindo uma sensação quente e incômoda, ela desviou rapidamente o olhar e fez um movimento que indicava que iria se afastar. Porém não foi rápida o suficiente: Sirius – para sua total surpresa – agarrou seu pulso esquerdo.

Isto fez Belatriz encará-lo novamente.

"Não teve graça" ela disse – talvez mais porque quisesse quebrar o silêncio momentâneo que se fez –, mas sua voz saiu trêmula.

Sirius manteve o olhar dela – enquanto sua respiração voltava ao normal –, e então a soltou. Apoiou-se no chão e sentou-se. Belatriz ofegou. Estavam _perigosamente_ próximos.

"Está escurecendo" comentou ele, olhando para o horizonte.

Aquilo causou uma sensação estranha em Belatriz. Algo do tipo... angústia. A única coisa que soube era que _não _havia gostado da sensação.

"Devemos ir, então" comentou, em tom casualmente frio.

"Não"

"Não o quê?"

"Não, não devemos" repetiu. "_Eu_ pelo menos não quero ir agora. Mas se você quiser ir, tudo bem..."

Belatriz olhou para as folhinhas secas no chão. Pegou-as e espremeu-as em sua mão, soltando um longo suspiro.

"Você me confunde"

"Ãhn?"

"Você me confunde"

"Eu?"

"É" respondeu, ainda com os olhos nas folhinhas.

"Como assim?..."

"Não sei"

"Mas... Por que está dizendo isso?"

"Porque..." Belatriz arriscou, titubeando. Umedeceu os lábios e começou de novo: "eu... não sei... porque você é estranho. É por isso"

Silêncio de vozes. Sirius cutucava os cadarços de seu sapato, e Belatriz ainda brincava com as folhinhas.

"Você não gosta de mim porque me acha estranho?"

Os olhos de Belatriz se ergueram para o rosto de Sirius lentamente, arregalados. Ela quase engoliu em seco.

"De onde você tirou isso?" disse, à guisa de um sorriso.

"Do que você acabou de falar. Bom, eu sempre pensei que você me odiasse pelos mesmos motivos que as outras pessoas da família me odeiam, na verdade."

"É..." riu-se Belatriz. "É, não deixa de ser verdade"

Ela não iria resistir a um pouco de maldade... Afinal, ela era _ela_, uma Black, a eterna _cruel e infame_ Belatriz Black! Mas assim que acabou de falar, viu que Sirius voltara a ficar em silêncio e se fechar no ato de cutucar os cadarços. Bastou para o momentâneo êxtase de sadismo desaparecesse rápido assim como veio.

"Mas você não é diferente" continuou ela, porém em tom de acusação ao invés de consolo. "Me odeia tanto ou mais que eu, ou talvez mais do que ao resto da nossa família"

"Não acha que está se supervalorizando demais, não?" alfinetou ele, um sorrisinho venenoso brincando nos lábios.

"Não, porque é _exatamente _assim! Eu te conheço, Sirius Black, muito bem!" retrucou, sem se abalar. "Você não trata a Narcisa como trata a mim, por exemplo"

"Claro!" ele concordou. "Claro que sim, porque dá pra ignorá-la completamente, já que ela também não agüenta minha presença por mais de dois minutos!" ele riu. "O problema é que infelizmente esse tipo de coisa não acontece com você..."

As folhinhas foram totalmente estraçalhadas nas mãos de Belatriz.

"Que é que está fazendo aqui então?" ela rosnou.

"Atendendo a um convite seu, que eu me lembre" Sirius teve a audácia de sorrir cinicamente.

"_Que já está totalmente desfeito!"_

Belatriz fez menção de se erguer, mas Sirius a chamou de volta, para atrasá-la:

"Ei! Belatriz!..."

"Não, Sirius, eu desisto!" explodiu a garota, sentada por cima das pernas dobradas e apoiando-se na ponta dos dedos das mãos, inclinando-se cada vez mais para o primo enquanto exclamava. "Você é insuportável! Esqueça essa história de trégua, não dá, pra mim chega!"

Sirius sustentou o olhar dela em silêncio, imóvel.

"Fique"

Belatriz arregalou os olhos. E logo em seguida riu breve e sarcasticamente.

"_Quê?"_ exclamou, como reação automática. E ainda sorrindo, continuou: "Ah, claro, e por que eu faria isso?"

"Porque eu estou pedindo"

E então, uma Belatriz completamente embasbacada assistiu Sirius avançar em sua direção e tocar seu rosto com uma das mãos suavemente, tão suavemente como quando – e aqui o coração de pedra da sonserina saltou quase que audivelmente – beijou-lhe uma das faces.

Ela fechou os olhos, não conseguindo reprimir um suspiro quando Sirius subiu e beijou a maçã de seu rosto, o vão entre o nariz e a testa, sua outra face... Beijos lentos, suaves, e deliciosamente trêmulos... Belatriz levou sua mão até a dele, a que segurava seu rosto.

Era verdadeiramente incrível a capacidade que Sirius Black tinha para mudar a atmosfera de uma situação de uma hora para outra. E da maneira mais assustadoramente simples.

Incapaz de se conter mais – quem sabe se Sirius não estivesse passando pelos mesmos problemas? –, Belatriz abriu os olhos e segurou a face do primo com as duas mãos, provocando o encontro direto das duas bocas.

A ansiedade desenfreada daquele gesto surpreendeu Belatriz. Assim como a maneira faminta como ela beijava os lábios do primo. Este ainda manteve a mão no rosto dela, e demonstrou estar sentindo equivalente anseio quando aprofundou o beijo, no que causou pontadas de arrepiosem ambas as partes.

Sirius aproximou os dois corpos agarrando a cintura de Belatriz com os braços, enquanto os dedos longos da garota infiltravam-se pelos cabelos dele e os puxavam com força, assim como também simplesmente os acariciava, deliciando-se com o contato. E foi quando os braços dela definitivamente enlaçaram o pescoço de Sirius que este forçou o seu peso contra ela, e eles acabaram deitados no chão.

E uma onda de incredulidade... de _feliz _incredulidade serpenteava o corpo de Belatriz ao se deparar com aquele inusitado quadro. Como se de repente, suas divagações e desejos mais íntimos estivessem traspassando a linha da surrealidade.

_Sua obsessão estava se tornando realidade._

E ela ainda não conseguia acreditar direito...

Aquilo podia ter se passado facilmente por um delírio.

Mas então, sentiu-se roubada quando, repentinamente, Sirius afastou não só a boca, como também o corpo de cima dela, despencando ao seu lado e levando as mãos aos cabelos.

Belatriz olhou para ele imediatamente, confusão dando lugar a uma irresistível onda de raiva.

Seguindo seus instintos, virou-se de lado de maneira violenta, e subiu em cima do primo. Imprensou os pulsos dele no chão com força – pegando-o de surpresa – uma força tal que ela não sabe ter vindo de onde.

"Pensa que está brincando comigo?" acusou ela, alto e agressivamente.

"Eu não estou brincando com você. Nunca fiz isso" respondeu ele, tão sério quanto. Se ela estivesse fria o suficiente para analisar, o teria julgado sincero.

"_Então por que infernos está fazendo isso?"_

"EU NÃO SEI!"

Sem perceber, Belatriz afrouxou o aperto nos punhos do primo. Não esperava aquela reação...

"Que é? Por acaso _não te agrado?" _sibilou a voz dela, cheia de uma amargura venenosa.

"Não" Ele esquadrinhava todo o rosto da prima, por vezes lançando olhares intensos a determinados pontos... A voz dele parecia surpreendemente heterogênea, quase que emocionada. "O problema sou eu. Você só me confunde."

Sem saber nem remotamente porque, Belatriz abriu um sorriso... sincero.

"Você também. Somos dois confusos ferrados, então."

Ele sorriu também. "É"

Belatriz beijou-o uma ou duas vezes, suavemente.

"É por isso que eu te odeio"

Sirius afastou as pernas, e Belatriz acomodou-se melhor a ele.

"Eu também te odeio. Quero que você queime no inferno"

Ele a puxou contra si, e a beijou de forma intensa, apaixonada, no que Belatriz correspondeu-lhe à altura.

Ela sorriu contra a boca dele.

"E que você frite lá. E quando o cortarem em pedacinhos, eu vou guardar um para mim"

"Guardar?" debochou ele. "Não tem coisa melhor para fazer não com um pedaço de carne frita?"

"Sirius." ela abriu um característico sorriso sarcástico. "Cale. A. Boca."

Ele aproximou os lábios dos dela e disse, quase os roçando. "Vem. Calar."

Nem foi preciso terminar de pronunciar a última sílaba, pois neste momento Belatriz o sufucou com um beijo violento.

As mãos dele percorriam lentamente a região da cintura e as costas de Belatriz, até que num impulso estava novamente por cima da prima.

"_... então você acha isso mesmo?"_

"_Claro"_

"_Espere aí, caramba..."_

Até que o som de grama triturada por sapatos se fez perceptivelmente próximo.

"Sirius?"

Aquela exclamação baixa, não passando de um sussurro assustado talvez, fez Sirius finalmente erguer a cabeça e lançar-lhe um olhar surpreso.

_Que estava fazendo ali?_

Belatriz, embaixo dele, também dirigiu o olhar à criatura alta que os fixava comicamente incrédula, seu olhar alternando para cada um dos dois rapidamente. No entanto, a morena encarou-a com um certo desdém até.

E uma outra garota veio juntar-se a primeira, saída de trás de duas árvores. A expressão desta era mais embasbacada ainda.

"Belatriz!"

"O que vocês duas estão fazendo aqui?" perguntou Belatriz, a voz demonstrando contrariedade e desprezo, sua expressão tão apática que aparentava tédio.

"Eu é que pergunto!" esganiçou-se a segunda menina.

Sirius saiu de cima de Belatriz e olhou para as duas recém-chegadas.

"Está tudo bem, Andrômeda?" ele dirigiu-se casualmente à primeira.

"Ah... sim..." respondeu, alternando o olhar para ele e a irmã mais velha.

"_O que está acontecendo aqui?"_ insistiu a segunda menina, a voz mais aguda do que normalmente era.

"Ora, quer que eu desenhe, Narcisa?" retrucou Belatriz. "O que foi que você não entendeu ainda, hein?"

Narcisa esboçou uma careta de horror. "Céus... eu não acredito que..."

"Vocês estão...?" Andrômeda interrompeu a irmã. "os dois...?" ela gesticulou, sem jeito.

Sirius girou os olhos nas órbitas.

"Nada que interesse a vocês duas" quem respondeu foi Belatriz. "E mais uma coisa:" Ela se levantou e apontou um dedo ameaçador para cada uma das irmãs. "Se eu souber que saíram fazendo _fofoquinhas _por aí, hão de se ver comigo. Fui clara?"

Ambas a fixaram e nada responderam. Narcisa ainda com a expressão contrariada e enojada, e Andrômeda confusa e incrédula.

Sirius se levantou também. Aproximou-se do trio.

"Depois a gente se fala, Andie" fez um sinalzinho significativo com a mão, ignorando completamente os olhares de desprezo vindos de Narcisa. Depois, foi o olhar de Belatriz que encontrou o seu. Ele a fitou em silêncio antes de dizer: "Preciso ir agora"

Então se afastou. Trocou mais um olhar com Belatriz e virou-se de costas para as primas, sumindo no enorme jardim do castelo.

O olhar de Belatriz encontrou o de Narcisa, que a fitava agora que Sirius sumira.

"Agora me expliquem o que diabos vieram fazer aqui"

Andrômeda e Narcisa se entreolharam. A primeira ergueu as sobrancelhas e desviou o olhar para a paisagem, suspirando profundamente, de braços cruzados.

Mas Narcisa sustentou o olhar penetrante da irmã mais velha com uma expressão claramente contrariada, e disse:

"Bom, _nós _precisamos explicar algumas coisas por aqui, não é?"

Assistindo ambas as irmãs se fuzilarem com os olhos, Andrômeda constatou – aborrecida – que aquela _conversinha familiar _tomaria mais tempo do que havia planejado e que sua pouca paciência poderia suportar.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **Eita, acho este capítulo ficou meio grande, não é? Ou não? Vocês não vinham dizendo que eles eram curtinhos XD? Este aqui foi um presentinho especial meu pra vocês, afinal quase **_100 por cento de SB_ **num cap só não acontece sempre neh? E o finalzinho? Eu adoro as irmãs Black, ainda mais juntas! Pretendo escrever mais cenas assim na fic... Só estou preocupada se a minha composição delas foi legal... O que acharam? Críticas são bem vindas sempre!

**Victoria: **Oi Vick! – viu? Outro apelidinho que eu coloco em vc...rsrsrrsrs – Não mas, por mim, vc deve parar nesse nick mesmo, viu? É bem bonito, sim! Hehe, vc gostou do "tudo bem, Belatriz?" do Sirius? Que legal! Realmente esse Sirius tah muito fofo... Ah, mas nesse cap vc deve se derreter mais um pouquinho xD! Ou não? Beijos!

**Natália: **haha, eu sou um _pouquinho _má sim! Mas só um pouquinho (sorriso cínico)... Que bom que gostou do 10! E deste aqui? Qual é o seu veredicto? Aguardo seu rewiew ansiosamente! Beijos!

**Doom: **Então, né, dona Doom, o tamanho desse cap está melhor? (risos) Obrigadíssima como sempre por suas rewiews fofas! Vc é a irmã dos meus sonhos sabia? Tipo, eu tenho uma mais nova, mas ela é **_muito _**diferente de mim... Vc já ouviu falar em incompatibilidade de gênios? Então...rsrsrsrsrrs Beijos!


	12. Pelo sangue negro dos Black

**De Sangue e Predestinações**

Autora: Clara dos Anjos  
Classificação: PG-13  
Gênero: Romance  
Spoilers: cinco  
Shipper: Sirius Black e Belatriz Lestrange  
Status: incompleta

* * *

**Capítulo Doze**

_Pelo sangue negro dos Black_

* * *

"_Bom, nós precisamos explicar algumas coisas por aqui, não é?"_

_Assistindo ambas as irmãs se fuzilarem com os olhos, Andrômeda constatou – aborrecida – que aquela _conversinha familiar_ tomaria mais tempo do que havia planejado e que sua pouca paciência poderia suportar._

Deu um longo suspiro resignado.

"Ok" começou Andrômeda Black, atraindo a atenção das duas garotas. "Bem, quanto a nós, Narcisa e eu, viemos para cá porque estávamos tendo uma conversa confidencial, e neste caso você não está autorizada para saber, Bela. E quanto a você," ela apontou a mais velha. "pouco nos interessa saber o que há entre você e o Sirius, maninha, portanto este papo agradável dá-se por encerrado neste momento. Passar bem. Vamos, Cissa..."

Agarrou o pulso da garota de cabelos louros e a puxou para longe quando esta se esganiçou em protesto:

"NÃO! Não é nada disso! Ninguém encerrou nada por aqui,_ me solta, Andie!_" se esquivava ela, finalmente conseguindo se livrar do aperto. "E nos interessa _sim _ouvir o que ela tem a dizer"

Belatriz girou os olhos nas órbitas. "É mesmo? Humm... E quem te falou que tenho alguma coisa para dizer?" a morena cruzou os braços com uma expressão desafiadora, encarando a caçula com desdém.

"Não se faça de cínica, Bela..." retrucou Narcisa. "Ou acha que não vimos aquele belo showzinho ainda há pouco?"

"Cissa, por Deus!" exasperou-se Andrômeda, inesperadamente. "O que quer que ela diga? O que a gente já sabe?"

"_Sabemos? _O que sabemos, Andrômeda?" gritou Narcisa agudamente. "Que deu a louca na Bela e então ela resolveu confraternizar com o traidor do sangue de repente? Não acha que deve haver uma explicação?"

Belatriz meneou a cabeça para trás ao soltar uma grande gargalhada rouca.

"_Explicação de quê, criatura de Deus?" _indignou-se Andrômeda, ignorando completamente o escândalo de Belatriz ao seu lado, e gesticulando para Narcisa. "Que parte do _ela e Sirius estavam se agarrando _você não entendeu? Que mais você _precisa_ saber?"

"De nada, Andrômeda, de nada, você não entende!" Narcisa avançou até a irmã do meio, gesticulando como ela fez anteriormente. Belatriz ainda ria. "Pra você pode não ser importante, como eu sei que não é, mas Belatriz simplesmente enlouqueceu só pode ser isso! Como diabos quer que eu ache normal vê-la se agarrar com aquele... garoto odioso quando ela mesma era a primeira a desprezá-lo?"

"_Odioso_, Cissa?" gracejou Belatriz entre risos. "Ora ora, seu acervo de adjetivos anda meio escasso, não é mesmo? Hahahahahah..."

"Ah, chega, cansei de vocês duas!" gritou Andrômeda, virando-se de costas. "Fiquem aí e bom proveito, já vou!"

"Ah, que ótimo!" exclamou Belatriz em seguida, alegremente. "Ótima idéia, Andie! Vamos deixar a Cissa filosofando sozinha aqui, assim quem sabe não aparece algum consangüíneo nosso para lhe fazer companhia? Ah, o Régulo, por exemplo! Assim, quem sabe essa sua crise de dor de cotovelo não passa? Tchau pra quem fica"

Os olhos azuis de Narcisa pareceram incendiar. Suas expressões delgadas e naturalmente esnobes se fecharam quando ela estreitou os olhos. "CALE A BOCA, BELA!"

As duas irmãs mais velhas voltaram-se ao mesmo tempo.

"_Como é?" _sibilou Belatriz, estreitando o olhar.

Narcisa tinha o lábio inferior trêmulo, o rosto mais lívido do que nunca. Ela levou as mãos aos longos cabelos nervosamente.

"O que disse?" repetiu Belatriz lentamente. Andrômeda olhou de uma para outra.

"Retire o que você falou" disse Narcisa, num quase murmúrio muito trêmulo, os olhos no chão.

Belatriz avançou contra ela, e Andrômeda logo a acompanhou receosa. "E por que eu deveria?"

"Por que não sabe o que está dizendo" disse, ainda sem encarar nenhuma das irmãs.

"E o que eu estava dizendo?"

Narcisa se afastou virando-se de costas. Belatriz foi ao seu alcanço, e virou-a de frente para si puxando-a pelo braço. "Responda, Cissa!"

"Me solta!" gritou Narcisa, afastando-se para a direção oposta.

"Cissa!" gritou Belatriz.

"Bela, não!" disse Andrômeda intervindo, entre as duas. Seu rosto expressava um certo pesar, como se ela soubesse mais profundamente o que se passava entre elas... "Deixe-a, não force"

Belatriz encarou os olhos azuis escuros da irmã do meio. "O que está acontecendo?" perguntou desconfiada, pondo-se a encarar as costas da caçula. "E que história é essa de conversa confidencial, Andrômeda?"

A corvinal desviou os olhos da irmã. "Ãhn... Isso não me diz respeito, Bela. Não posso te responder"

Belatriz sorriu de lado, bufando e cruzando os braços. "Isso aqui está começando a me aborrecer... _Cissa, por Merlim, você não vai falar nada mesmo?"_

A loura se assustou ao ouvir o brado estridente da irmã, e virou-se de costas automaticamente. Estava boquiaberta. "Era para ser uma conversa de esclarecimentos mútuos, não se lembra?" disse, com azedume.

Belatriz grunhiu, exasperada. "Ah! Estava demorando... Ok! Muito bem, ok, maninha!" sorriu ela, em estilo falsamente afetado. "Certo, pergunte o que quiser, vamos, sou toda ouvidos!"

Andrômeda sorriu de lado, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos e balançando cabeça. O crepúsculo estava chegando ao fim, e um vento gelado quase que imperceptível começa a envolvê-las. Deveriam voltar ao castelo dentro em pouco...

Narcisa entreabriu os lábios, balbuciou até que finalmente conseguiu formar palavras inteligíveis:

"Então... então você está... está tendo um caso com o... nosso primo?... É isso?"

Belatriz girou os olhos para o céu. "Não"

A loura boquiabriu-se. "Como _não?"_

"Não, ora!" gesticulou com maus modos. "Não sabe o que é um não? Ah, pensei"

"Mas..."

"Ora bolas, aquilo não foi nada!" Belatriz fez um gesto de descaso com uma mão. "Por Merlim, Narcisa, eu não enlouqueci _ainda_, ao contrário do que pensa. Só uma tonta mesmo que nem você pra achar que _eu _tenho qualquer tipo de relacionamento afetivo com aquele peste! Ha!" Andrômeda a observava com os olhos estreitados, profundamente absortos em cada gesto de Belatriz. Desconfiava do tom frio da voz da irmã, além do brilho fustigante que tomou conta de seus olhos. "Ele não me suporta e eu a ele muito menos. Enfim, nada mudou"

Narcisa ergueu as sobrancelhas e assentiu repetidas vezes. "Tá. E quer que eu acredite nisso?"

"Eu não quero nada!" Belatriz rosnou, seu rosto tornando-se ameaçador de repente. "Nem sei porque fico aqui perdendo tempo com uma fedelha irritante feito você! Mas muito bem, já fiz o que você queria, e agora comece a desembuchar logo a tal historinha confidencial porque minha paciência está acabando!"

Narcisa procurou os olhos de Andrômeda, mas esta lhe incentivou a falar com um olhar penetrante.

"Bela..." começou a loura, a voz mais aguda ainda por estar hesitando. "Por favor, quero que tudo o que foi dito aqui... tudo mesmo se mantenha entre a gente. Eu... não quero que você espalhe o que vou dizer"

Uma das sobrancelhas de Belatriz se ergueu. "Já que o meu está na reta também... não tenho escolha, certo?" deu de ombros, dizendo assim que concordava.

Narcisa olhou para o chão. Seus lábios tremeram de novo, e quando ela ergueu os olhos para Andrômeda, suas irmãs avistaram seus orbes marejados. "Andie" murmurou ela. "Conte você..." Uma lágrima se desprendeu e ela tornou a baixar a cabeça.

Belatriz a mirou intrigada, e encarou a irmã do meio somente quando ela começou a falar.

"Bom" suspirou. "É que ontem a Cissa tentou terminar o namoro com o Malfoy"

Belatriz ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas. "Ãnh? Mas não estavam juntos _só _há três dias?" espantou-se.

"Pois é. Mas pelo que me disse, ela não conseguiu. Perdeu a coragem porque a nossa família aprova o namoro" Andrômeda girou os olhos de um jeito assustadoramente idêntico ao que Sirius fazia.

Belatriz ainda estava boquiaberta. "Ah. E era só isso?"

"Não" Andrômeda lançou um olhar piedoso à caçula, cujas lágrimas agora lavavam sua face muito branca silenciosamente. Ela ainda evitava o olhar das duas. "Ela queria terminar com o Malfoy porque..." Narcisa lançou-lhe um rápido olhar assustado, e em seguida voltou a olhar para o chão. "... bem, porque... ela gosta do Régulo"

Um enorme sorriso formou-se nos lábios de Belatriz sem que ela percebesse. _"Do Régulo?" _exclamou, alto.

"Shhhhhhh, Bela!" fez Andrômeda.

"Mas..." Belatriz sorria, estupefata.

"Ninguém sabe disso, nem ele" continuou a corvinal. "Ela só contou a mim... Disse que gosta dele desde pequena, mas que sentia vergonha porque eram primos, e medo pela nossa família... Ela me disse também que aceitou namorar o Malfoy porque não queria gostar de Régulo, e esperava esquecê-lo assim... Mas como vê..." A essa altura Narcisa debulhou-se em lágrimas. "E sente-se mais triste ainda porque me disse que tem certeza de que ele não a corresponde"

Belatriz sentia-se sem ações. Fitava de Andrômeda a Narcisa com assombro, e reprimia uma vontade intrínseca de rir ou debochar da caçula porque juntamente com este e mais sentimentos, compadecia-se ligeiramente por vê-la em prantos. Limitou-se a umedecer os lábios.

"Merlim... É por isso... então é por isso que ela nunca brincava quando estávamos em grupo? Quando ele estava presente?"

Andrômeda preferiu olhar para a caçula. Esta encontrou os olhos de Belatriz e assentiu, enxugando os olhos.

"Mas Régulo não tem uma namorada?" continuou Belatriz.

"Tem" respondeu Andrômeda.

"Uma franguinha do terceiro ano, da minha Casa, que foi na minha festa de aniversário no ano passado?"

"A própria"

"Merlim..." Belatriz sorriu de lado, cobrindo a boca com uma mão.

Andrômeda passou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Narcisa, e ela desabou em cima da irmã. "Shhh, se acalme Cissa... Pronto, se acalme..." consolava ela, acariciando os cabelos sedosos.

"Mas..." começou Belatriz, organizando seu raciocínio – ainda não se livrara da surpresa. "Espere aí. Como ela pode saber que ele não a corresponde se nunca nem conversou com ele a respeito?" sentia-se verdadeiramente estranha por conversar aquele tipo de coisa. Nunca se vira dando conselhos amorosos... Era o tipo de coisa que _Dalila_ faria mais naturalmente.

"Ai, Bela, por favor!" exclamou a voz chorosa de Narcisa, fungando.

"_Por favor_ digo eu, querida!" retrucou a morena, duramente. "Se não experimentar falar com ele não vai saber nunca!"

"Eu não preciso falar com ele pra saber disso!" disse Narcisa, a voz embargada, o rosto contorcido de choro. "Eu o observo, Belatriz! E tenho certeza de que ele não sente nada por mim, e nem nunca sentiu! Talvez nem goste de mim..." Ela voltou a chorar no ombro de Andrômeda.

Belatriz abriu um sorriso incrédulo. Passou a mãos nos cabelos, tentando se convencer de que criaturas como ela e Narcisa Black tinham o mesmo sangue correndo nas veias. E possivelmente as semelhanças terminavam por aí.

"Bem..." acabou dizendo. "Pra quem estava me criticando..."

Narcisa voltou a olhar para ela. _"Você não está comparando..."_

"Claro que estou!" rugiu Belatriz, sem piedade. "Ou você não gostaria de estar no meu lugar com o...?"

"Chega, Belatriz!" foi Andrômeda que interrompeu. "Não acha que está sendo insensível demais, não? Vai brigar com ela nesse estado?"

"Por Merlim, acho que chegou o momento de esquecermos nossas diferenças uma vez na vida, não?" continuou Andrômeda, em tom duramente maternal. "Bela..." chamou. "Acho que você e eu deveríamos ajudar a Cissa. Ela precisa de nós"

Belatriz suspirou, empertigando-se. _"Céus" _murmurou. "Bom, e como o faríamos?"

Narcisa soltou-se de Andrômeda e pôs-se a enxugar inutilmente os olhos inchados.

"Ora..." começou a corvinal. "Coisas como ajudá-la a terminar com o Malfoy ou... você, Bela, você sempre se deu bem com o Régulo, poderia falar como ele, não? Se é que me entendeu..."

"Ãh" Belatriz crispou os lábios, pensativa. "Não é tanto assim, mas... ora bolas, se já estamos envolvidas nisso até o pescoço, que alternativas me restam, não é? Olha Narcisa," ela apontou um dedo para a loura. "só vou fazer isso para te mostrar a tempestade em copo d'água que você está fazendo. Por Merlim, me desculpem, mas essa história de _sofrer por causa de homem _é o fim da picada! Honestamente, eu esperava que fosse algo mais sério..."

Mas um grande sorriso projetou-se na face lavada de Narcisa. "Ah, Bela!"

E subitamente, para o grande espanto das duas garotas morenas e mais velhas, Narcisa atirou os dois braços em torno do pescoço da irmã mais velha.

"Obrigada, Bela!" dizia a voz abafada de Narcisa. "Nunca pensei que fosse entender e me ajudar..."

"Ei, mocinha, eu não disse que entendi, ok?..." devolveu Belatriz, completamente sem jeito com o abraço sufocante da irmã caçula. "Tá tá bom, agora me solta..."

Andrômeda soltou uma risadinha alegre. Tinha as duas mãos nos rosto tamanha era sua incredulidade com aquela inusitada cena.

"Ora ora, minhas doces irmãzinhas!" exclamou ela, aproximando-se. "Eu não poderia morrer sem compartilhar esse momento" riu-se ela, e logo em seguida, antes que Belatriz se esquivasse de vez, apertou as irmãs em um grande abraço.

Soltaram-se. Andrômeda ainda ria, Narcisa parecia decididamente mais leve e Belatriz, por sua vez, divertidamente carrancuda.

"Tá, então tudo resolvido" resmungou a mais velha, reprimindo um sorrisinho alegre. "Agora cada uma vai pro seu canto porque essa sessão de sentimentalismo está me dando náuseas!"

"É, a Bela tá certa" concordou Andrômeda. "Vamos indo porque já está escurecendo pra valer..."

E no mesmo instante, as três meninas Black se encaminharam para a entrada do castelo, tagarelando sobre Régulo e a tal namoradinha dele, Belatriz alfinetando Narcisa: _mas o que exatamente você viu nele, _esorrindo maliciosamente; e a loura, por sua vez, fazendo discursos apaixonados de que ele era infinitas vezes melhor do que Sirius...

Até que, entre risos, elas se despediram no Salão Principal.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **Oi, moçadinha! Gostaram deste capitulo? E da interação das Blacks? Ai ai mal posso esperar pela opinião de vocês! E viram só, tem shipper novo na área! O q acharam dele?

E infinitas desculpas pela demora! Foi mal mesmo...

**Victoria Black-Lupin: **ah, então vc achou a interação deles no tom certo? Q bom! (comemorando). É, eu fico penando pra deixar a Bella no tom certo... pq a personalidade dela é mto forte, mas como ela tah apaixonada (apaixonada? De quatro pneus arreados eu diria! Hehehehehe)... devo mostrar q está mais vulnerável, neh? Haha, eu tmb ri quando o Sirius puxou o tornozelo dela! XD... Espero que goste deste! Bjos!

**Doom Potter: **caramba, num precisava ter preparado um dicionário não! (risos) Mas eu amei! Ai, maninha c tah no meu coração, sabia? Aliás, sua fic é bárbara! Eu li, tah? Viu meu coment? XD E valeu mesmo pelo _maravilhosa, estupenda, magnífica _e_ divina _(nossa!)! Vc é que é tudo isso...Bjos!

**Natália: **(se esconde atrás da mesa) Oh, minha filha, se vc explodir minha casa, como vou escrever o próximo capitulo? (risos) Óh, esse cap é meu presente pra vc! Sinta-se homenageada! o/ Obrigada pelo incentivo que vc tah me dando, viu? E pode cobrar o quanto quiser, aliás, sou eu que agradeço pq assim a caixinha de rewiews fica mais cheia (risos perversos) Brincadeira! XD—mas e aí, gostou deste cap? Mal posso esperar pela sua resposta! Bjos!

**Tata Black: **Curso no exterior? Humm q chique! E o que é? (intrometida) Que bom q vc curte minha fic! É mta satisfação ouvir isso... Mto obrigada pelos elogios, e apareça mais vezes! Bjos!

Até a próxima, pessoal!


	13. Gélido azul

**De Sangue e Predestinações**

Autora: Clara dos Anjos  
Classificação: PG-13  
Gênero: Romance  
Spoilers: cinco  
Shipper: Sirius Black e Belatriz Lestrange  
Status: incompleta

* * *

**Capítulo Treze**

_Gélido azul_

* * *

Estava. Lascado. 

Certo. Qualquer _um _podia tê-los visto, não é mesmo? Afinal não estavam exatamente escondidos, e nem ao menos se escondendo, mas... se soubesse que terminaria assim... Oh, céus, por que justo as irmãs dela? Elas, que eram da _família_... Só de pensar em Narcisa, a _cobrinha albina_, seu estômago já se embrulhava... Que será que ela deve ter dito a Belatriz? E ela, como reagira? E por incrível que pareça, pensar em Belatriz lhe trouxera um certo alívio... Pela primeira vez na vida, sua pior prima e ele estavam no mesmo barco...

E isto. Era. Bizarro.

Sirius enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e riu baixinho. O que será que suas primas estavam pensando agora? Que será que aconteceu depois que ele as deixara? Ele se divertia lembrando-se da expressão horrorizada e enojada de Narcisa. E da surpresa desmedida de Andrômeda. Merlim. Quantas vezes esta mesma Andrômeda já não se interpusera em suas tempestuosas brigas com Belatriz, ao longo da infância e da puberdade? Quantas vezes ela já não girara os olhos quando ele e Belatriz disputavam um brinquedo ou qualquer outra bobagem quando crianças, e os outros: ela, Narcisa e Régulo tinham de interromper a brincadeira porque os primos mais velhos se recusavam a continuar na presença um do outro? Quantas vezes ela já não dissera a Sirius que era irônico que ele e Belatriz fossem os primos _mais velhos _sendo que o contrário seria bem mais cabível...? De fato, ele estava muito ansioso para escutar o que sua prima mais inteligente teria a dizer agora...

Mas e quanto ao resto da família? Não, este aspecto ele não se atrevia a imaginar... Reagiriam mal, isto era óbvio. Belatriz e Sirius eram primos. Incesto é considerado algo impraticável. Os Black eram a família mais nobre e tradicional da Grã-Bretanha. As sentenças se contradiziam por si só, e isto bastava. Os Black não iriam tolerar isto. E além do mais, ele era _Sirius Black, _o primogênito bastardo que ousava tripudiar os antiqüíssimos ideais da família. _Isto _sim bastava.

Um momento... Por que infernosele estava pensando naquelas coisas como se tivesse um _caso _com Belatriz? Mas... eles não estavam tendo um caso? Bom... não. Pelo menos era o que ele responderia caso fosse perguntado. A verdade é que jamais imaginara nem remotamente a possibilidade deles como sendo um casal. Era uma coisa... estranha. Inimaginável, porque nem amigos eles eram, e estavam longe de serem.

Sua mente vagava longe enquanto seus pés se arrastavam pelo gramado banhado pelo crepúsculo. A entrada do castelo estava próxima, e vários estudantes passavam por Sirius sem serem notados. Um garoto alto e magricela saiu apressado pela porta do castelo, e sorriu ao avistar sua figura solitária entre a pequena multidão.

"Almofadinhas!"

Sirius ergueu a cabeça. Apressou o passo e sorriu enormemente.

"De onde está vindo, Pontas?"

"Como de onde está vindo? Eu é que te pergunto, sua besta! Por que não estava na aula de Transfiguração?"

"Mas esta aula acabou faz tempo..."

"Nem tanto, só há vinte minutos. Eu fui pro Salão Comunal depois dela, mas nem lá você estava!"

Sirius tocou o ombro do amigo.

"Depois eu te conto com calma" E girou-o para o outro lado, abraçando-o pelos ombros. "Mas e então, me conte como foi a aula e o que aconteceu depois..."

Estavam subindo as escadas quando um grupo de quartanistas de gravata azul caminhava na direção contrária a dos garotos. Porém, perceberam vagamente que as três últimas garotas que passavam não usavam gravata azul. E sim vermelhas.

Os olhos de Tiago tornaram-se vidrados por trás das lentes quando ele fixou uma das garotas que além da gravata, tinha os _cabelos_ vermelhos.

"Evans..." ele chamou, virando o corpo conforme ela passava atrás das amigas.

"Evans!" ele insistiu, seguindo-a como se só visse sua figura em meio aos outros.

Sirius observou-o meio divertido. "Ei, cara..." ele tentou chamar, mas Tiago nem remotamente virou para trás.

"Oh, Merlim..." suspirou. "Esse aí não aprende mesmo..."

"Sirius?"

Virou o rosto para o lado. "Oh, Aluado!"

"Que faz aqui?" perguntou o jovem lobisomem, aproximando-se.

"Bem, eu _ia _entrar com o Pontas, mas ele mudou de idéia..."

"Quer me acompanhar até a Biblioteca?"

"Claro"

* * *

Haviam poucas pessoas sentadas, e em pé menos ainda. No entanto, apenas uma mesa estava inteiramente vazia, e foi justamente para lá que Remo Lupin se encaminhou. 

"O que é?" começou Sirius observando o amigo quando sentou-se a sua frente. "Trabalho?"

Lupin abriu um rápido sorriso. "Não... Não, na verdade eu queria falar com você a sós"

Sirius crispou as sobrancelhas, esperou o amigo dizer alguma coisa que enfim acabou não dizendo.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"É, aconteceu... Mas não é nada de mais, é apenas algo que eu gostaria de ter contar"

"Então conte"

Lupin umedeceu os lábios, seu olhar se perdeu.

"Bem..." começou. "Antes que você saiba por outros, eu mesmo digo... Andrômeda e eu terminamos"

Ambas as sobrancelhas de Sirius sumiram atrás de sua franja rebelde.

"Por... por quê?"

"Bom..." As costas e os ombros de Lupin pareciam ter ficado mais rígidos. "Foi ela que me pediu"

"Mas por quê? O que ela disse?"

"Não sei te explicar direito..." Lupin parecia lastimavelmente embaraçado. Sirius quase sentiu pena do amigo. "Mas eu acredito que as coisas não iam muito bem entre a gente, de qualquer jeito... É, era por isso... E também porque... eu acho que ela está gostando de outro..."

Sirius pareceu pensativo.

"De outro? Ela disse isso?"

"Não... Mas é que eu suponho"

"Mas quem pode ser?"

"Não faço a mínima"

"Mas e você, Aluado?"

"Que tem eu?"

"Não gosta mais dela também?"

Lupin olhou para suas mãos. Enrubesceu ligeiramente.

"Eu... gosto sim"

Sirius inclinou-se mais sobre a mesa e contemplou Lupin, apoiando a cabeça em um dos punhos.

"Ah, cara..."

Lupin deu um pequeno sorriso triste para ele. "Mas é como eu digo, as coisas já não iam muito bem entre a gente..."

"Por que, vocês brigavam?"

"Não, que isso!" Lupin sorriu de novo. "Andrômeda é muito gentil, ela sempre soube me ouvir e adora conversar comigo... A coisa apenas... esfriou, eu acho. Ela estava distante comigo"

Sem muito jeito, Sirius afagou o ombro do amigo.

"Ah, cara... aparecerão outras, você vai ver!" Sirius sorriu. "A Andrômeda é muito legal, mas é meio estranha às vezes... vocês serão bons amigos, acredite"

"Eu sei"

"Você tem que ser mais aberto, Aluado"

"Como assim?"

"Mais aberto, mais acessível às garotas. Você é muito recatado, talvez elas fiquem tímidas para se aproximarem de você... Olhe mais para elas, cara, aposto que você nem repara quando elas olham pra você" Sirius deu uma breve risada. "Eu e o Pontas já vimos várias vezes!"

Lupin corou. "Ora..."

Um grande estrondo assustou os dois garotos de repente. Sirius olhou para o lado e viu o grande e pesado livro causador daquele baque, e em seguida a criatura pálida e magra sentar-se bem em frente a ele. Uma das sobrancelhas de Sirius se ergueu com sarcasmo.

"Você aqui?" disse a voz de Sirius, que de repente se tornou fria.

O menino nem ao menos olhou para o lado. Continuou com aquela sua expressão insondável e gelada como se estivesse sozinho no mundo. Ele abriu o poeirento livro, e folheou-o com seus dedos pálidos.

"A mesa é sua por acaso?" disse o menino mais friamente ainda do que Sirius, sem despregar os olhos do livro e erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas com o mesmo sarcasmo exato do outro.

"Não, mas eu bem que gostaria que fosse... Assim eu poderia te expulsar..." retrucou Sirius, dando-lhe um sorrisinho.

O garoto mirou-o pelo canto do olho antipaticamente, e depois voltou ao seu livro. Sirius se movimentou no banco e aproximou-se do garoto com rapidez. Espiou o livro por cima de seu ombro.

"Quê isso?" perguntou Sirius.

"Um livro" respondeu o menino, sem olhá-lo.

"Ah, não diga!" sorriu Sirius abertamente.

"Digo!" o menino continuou folheando o livrão de má vontade. "Agora volte lá com seu amigo e finja que não estou aqui"

Sirius riu.

"Ora, se ama tanto a minha presença por que escolheu essa mesa, imbecil?"

O menino fixou seus olhos azuis nos de Sirius pela primeira vez.

"Porque as outras mesas estão cheias e porque eu _quero, _idiota. E você não tem nada a ver com isso"

"Por que não vai lamber sabão, Régulo?"

"Sirius" chamou Lupin.

Sirius olhou para ele.

"Vamos até a Sala Comunal? Está ficando tarde"

Sirius voltou a olhar Régulo. O menino nem ao menos o fitou, ignorando totalmente sua presença. Era um ano mais novo do que Sirius, e naturalmente, pertencia à Casa da Sonserina. Seus cabelos eram um pouco mais compridos do que os do irmão, e ligeiramente anelados nas pontas, e ele os penteava cuidadosamente para trás. Era muito magro, emanava um ar estiolado, de fragilidade e era tão branco que chegava a ser pálido. Mas apesar de tudo isto, assemelhava-se muito com o irmão mais velho: tinham quase a mesma altura – Régulo talvez se tornasse mais alto quando crescesse – e suas mãos, seus pés e os traços do rosto eram praticamente iguais. Exceto que os olhos de Régulo eram azuis muito vivos, e de todos os Black das últimas duas gerações, apenas Narcisa exibia íris com aquela tonalidade.

Sirius voltou a olhar Lupin.

"Aluado, você não está querendo ir embora por causa desse...?"

"Não, Almofadinhas" contrapôs Lupin. "Não, a nossa conversa acabou, é melhor irmos agora"

Sirius bufou, e girou no banco para sair.

"Bom te ver, maninho" disse a voz sarcástica e suave de Régulo Black, sem encarar o irmão.

Já de pé, Sirius encarou a nuca de Régulo até este virar a cabeça e sorrir de lado para ele.

Sirius estreitos os olhos e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

"Pena que eu não possa dizer o mesmo. Até um dia, _Reggie_"

Neste momento, uma garota alta e morena cruzava o espaço da Biblioteca em direção à mesa dos garotos.

"Ah, Régulo, que bom que te achei..."

Sirius e Lupin – que estavam de costas e de pé – instantaneamente viraram-se para ver quem era a dona daquela voz.

Sirius entreabriu os lábios e sentiu o coração palpitar mais fortemente. Encarou a garota, que por sua vez mirava Sirius como se tivesse os olhos petrificados. Ela, porém, ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, ainda que seu rosto sempre lívido, tivesse adquirido mais cor de repente.

Régulo, sentado no banco, fitava a garota com o cenho franzido.

"Belatriz?"

A garota libertou-se do transe.

"Régulo. Eu estava te procurando"

Sirius ainda a mirava com a expressão séria, mas ainda meio absorta. Lupin observou os dois primos e depois o amigo, com um olhar analítico.

"Sente-se" convidou-a Régulo, oferecendo o lugar a sua frente.

Belatriz encarou Sirius de novo.

"Vamos, Sirius" murmurou Lupin, agora controlando-se para não rir.

"Sim, claro" Sirius virou-se rapidamente e afastou-se com Lupin, relutando consigo mesmo para resistir à tentação de olhar para trás uma última vez.

Belatriz sentou-se frente ao primo mais novo, sem nem se preocupar em disfarçar o olhar fixo que tinha para os dois garotos que se afastavam pela Biblioteca.

Até que encontrou o olhar de Régulo em sua pessoa.

"Que foi?" perguntou Régulo com um meio sorriso.

"Nada!" defendeu-se Belatriz.

"Não, por que queria falar comigo?"

"Ah..." a garota olhou para as mãos para disfarçar o constrangimento. "Bom... o que você vai fazer nas férias de Natal?"

Régulo enrugou as sobrancelhas, desconfiado. "Que espécie de pergunta é essa, garota?"

Belatriz girou os olhos. Régulo Black era um sujeitinho muito confiado para alguém de _apenas_ treze anos...

Mas era um Black. Acima de tudo.

"É uma pergunta, priminho" sibilou, lentamente. "E quando fazem perguntas pra gente é porque querem que a gente responda. O que foi que você não entendeu? Quer que eu a repita?"

Régulo tamborilou em cima das páginas abertas do livro, sua expressão era desdenhosa.

"Quero saber o que você está pretendendo" disse ele.

"Então responda!"

"Hum... ainda nem tinha pensado nisso, se quer saber"

Belatriz sorriu de lado. "Como não? Estamos quase entrando em _dezembro, _queridinho!"

"E daí? Você acha que eu me preocupo ou fico lembrando desse tipo de coisa, Bela? Ah, faça o favor, pra quê eu faria planos?"

Ela o encarou com uma desdenhosa surpresa. "Qual é o problema nisso?" perguntou ela, escolhendo as palavras.

"Simplesmente porque eu não preciso perder meu tempo com programações. Todos os anos vamos para minha casa, não é? Sempre foi assim, não é? Essa é a Tradição, e você sabe disso"

"Sim, eu sei. Mas fale por você e o seu irmãozinho, Régulo. Eu e minhas irmãs nem sempre vamos para Grimmauld Place"

Régulo deu de ombros e continuou folheando seu livro.

"Pois bem" continuou a morena. "Eu escrevi uma carta para meu pai hoje, e pedi que fizéssemos a festa na minha casa"

O garoto ergueu lentamente os olhos para ela.

"Na sua casa?"

"Sim" sorriu Belatriz, altivamente.

"Mas..."

"Mas o quê?"

"Mas nunca fizemos isso lá... e não sei se nossos pais..."

"Tudo tem uma primeira vez, não?"

Régulo continuou fitando a prima, incrédulo.

"E se seu pai não quiser?"

"Por que ele não iria querer?" retrucou ela, ardentemente, fazendo contraste com a placidez fria do primo mais novo. "Ele não vive sozinho naquela casa! Tem milhares de elfos que dariam muito bem conta de fazer uma festa, e além do mais..."

"Sim, mas tem os _meus_ pais!" cortou-a Régulo. "Minha mãe certamente não vai concordar com isso"

Belatriz abriu um sorriso malicioso. "Ah... tenho certeza que vai. Ela gosta muito de meu pai, e se ele lhe pedir isso, ela vai mover céus e terras e toda a família vai concordar. E além do mais, _eu _posso me entender com ela..."

"Vai escrever uma carta à minha mãe?" exaltou-se o menino pela primeira vez, surpreso.

"Não" Belatriz franziu o cenho, também um pouco surpresa. "Não que eu tenha pensado nisso, mas em todo caso... é uma alternativa. Bom, vou esperar a resposta do meu pai primeiro..."

Régulo fechou o livro.

"Sim..." começou ele. "E você veio aqui pra saber o que eu acho disso?"

"Na verdade" Belatriz agitou-se no banco, puxando o livro de Régulo para ela. "Eu vim mais para _comunicar..._"

"Por quê?"

Belatriz olhou para ele.

"Por quê isso?" continuou o garoto.

Ela folheou algumas páginas amareladas enquanto pensava na resposta.

"Porque nós quisemos assim desta vez... Nós... minhas irmãs e eu... Papai não trabalha e não faz mais negócios, e eu já estou cheia de ouvi-lo resmungando toda vez que vamos para Grimmauld Place... Ele detesta ir, sabia?" Régulo apenas a fitou, sem nada responder. "Na verdade, foi idéia da Cissa"

Régulo fitou Belatriz novamente, longamente, e estreitou as vistas.

"Narcisa?"

Um sorrisinho ínfimo despontou dos lábios de Belatriz. "Sim. E gostamos da idéia"

"_Andrômeda_ também?" debochou o garoto. "Pensei que vocês não se dessem muito bem com ela..."

"Sim. Ela tem miolo mole, mas desta vez fez alguma coisa que preste" Belatriz fez um gesto descaso com a mão.

"_Adivinha quem é?"_

A dona daquela voz fininha e melosa era uma garota baixinha e ruiva que Belatriz sabia pertencer ao quarto ano da Sonserina. Ela tampava os olhos de Régulo e sorria enormemente, parecendo tão entusiasmada em sua tarefa que não percebeu os olhares incrédulos e depreciativos que Belatriz lhe lançava.

"Janete?" disse o menino, com certo descaso.

"Ahhhhh... como você sabe?" lamuriou-se ela, fazendo beicinho e sentando-se ao lado de Régulo, abraçando-o pelos ombros.

Belatriz segurou uma risada debochada com os punhos.

"Que é que você está fazendo aqui?" perguntou ele, meio seco.

"Ah, eu vim te ver! Está ocupado?"

"Eu estava conversando com a minha prima"

Janete encarou Belatriz e lhe lançou um sorriso vacilante, no que a morena devolveu-lhe com um olhar gelado.

A ruiva voltou-se a Régulo no mesmo instante.

"Ah, Reggie, vem comigo até a Sala Comunal! Eu podia te ajudar nos deveres, hein, o que acha?"

"Não precisa"

O sorriso de Janete amuou-se.

"Quer dizer que já trocou de namorada, Régulo?" perguntou Belatriz, tamborilando sobre a capa do livro fechado.

O garoto enrugou as sobrancelhas. "Como assim?"

"Oras!" Belatriz abriu um sorriso grande e maldoso. "Esta garota não era a mesma que você levou no meu aniversário do ano passado..."

Janete assumiu uma expressão ofendida. Olhou feio para Belatriz.

"Está falando da Cléo?" perguntou Régulo, com pouco caso.

Belatriz deu de ombros.

"Sim, mas eu estou com ela, ainda. Janete não é minha namorada..."

"_Como não!"_

Régulo girou os olhos e encarou a garota.

"Eu nunca te disse que era!" retrucou ele. "E você sabia da Cléo!"

"Sim, mas você disse que não gostava dela!" A menina estava à beira das lágrimas.

"E daí?" Régulo tomou o livrão de Belatriz e adiantou-se para se levantar. "Mas eu não vou terminar com ela só porque você quer"

"Uh uh..." exclamou Belatriz, sorrindo maliciosamente e erguendo-se do banco. "Vocês cansam a minha beleza, crianças... Régulo, queridinho, o recado está dado. Qualquer coisa me procure"

Quando ela sumiu atrás das prateleiras, Régulo voltou o olhar a Janete, e viu uma lágrima escorrendo do seu olho direito.

Enxugando-o, ela ergueu a cabeça e surpreendeu o olhar do garoto. Friamente, Régulo suspirou e olhou a sua volta.

"Depois conversamos, Janete" ele disse, seu olhar direcionado a alguns alunos que escolhiam livros pelas prateleiras. Então girou nos calcanhares sem dizer mais nada e nem esperar por uma resposta, e sumiu de vista dentre as muitas prateleiras que lembravam um labirinto.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **Ai ai ai... quanta maldade nesse capítulo, não? rsrsrsrs... 

E então meninas, gostaram do RÉGULO? Deu pra perceber minha empolgação né? (risos) Eu não via a hora de botar ele na história... Fala sério, ainda bem que eu me manquei logo e lembrei de colocá-lo... Ah, e muito importante isso agora: devo dedicar os merecidos créditos a **Natália **pela perticipação na composição do caçulinha do Sirius...XD... É... Nunca tive uma conversa tão produtiva como aquela! (risos) Viu, Ná, você tá virando a _colaboradora de texto_! Heheheheh... E então, qual é o seu veredicto? **Vick! **E aí, nega, saudades suas! Sério que é a primeira R/N que vc vai ler? O.O Puxa, que bacana! (se sentindo importante) Haha, acho que estou te corrompendo, não? Primeiro James/Bella e agora Régulo/Cissa... tsk tsk... Sem falar da Natália que está gostando de H/D por minha causa... (risada maléfica) Vick, eu já agradeci no fórum, mas muito obrigada por seu email! Agradeço a tua atenção comigo... E outra coisa: tu és de Libra, menina? Vi lá no fórum... Ae, colega, toca aqui! xD...

_Beijos e até o 14º!_


	14. A carta de Tom Riddle

**De Sangue e Predestinações**

Autora: Clara dos Anjos  
Classificação: PG-13  
Gênero: Romance  
Spoilers: cinco  
Shipper: Sirius Black e Belatriz Lestrange  
Status: incompleta

* * *

**Capítulo Catorze**

_A carta de Tom Riddle_

* * *

Foi com alívio que Belatriz conseguiu passar da página 224 para a seguinte. Ela passou os olhos por ela antes de se concentrar nas letrinhas, com um suspiro de desânimo.

A quem estava querendo enganar?

Se continuasse com a cabeça longe do jeito que estava, nem remotamente conseguiria se concentrar naquele livro de Poções.

Havia uma semana que tivera aquela conversa com seu primo Régulo, e em todos estes dias ele não a procurara para lhe dar uma resposta. Tampouco seu pai escrevera de volta. Contudo, ultimamente estas coisas entraram em segundo plano nas idéias de Belatriz, e por um motivo muito mais importante.

_Um mês._

Um mês se passara desde aquela reunião de Tom Riddle com seus colegas no Cabeça de Javali.

E hojeeles receberiam a misteriosa carta. _Receberiam_, se não fosse, porém, pelo detalhe de que o relógio já apontava 23 horas, 51 minutos e 17 segundos. O dia estava acabando e nem sombra, absolutamente nenhum sinal da coruja que traria a famigerada carta.

Belatriz sentia-se corroer na poltrona de tanta expectativa. Literalmente, ela perdera as contas de quantas vezes já visitara o corujal naquele dia, precisando sair sempre rapidamente para não se atrasar para nenhuma aula.

Apesar do adiantado do horário, nem todas os sonserinos haviam se retirado para os dormitórios no Salão Comunal. Dentre os poucos, Belatriz observava distraída o par que jogava baralho bruxo no outro lado do salão: uma garota do quinto ano e Dalila Rookwood.

"Ei" fez Belatriz da poltrona.

Dalila virou o rosto. "Quê?" resmungou, voltando o olhar para o jogo imediamente.

"Vem cá, Lila"

"Não vê que estou ocupada?" retrucou a garota, estudando as cartas que tinha em mãos.

"Lila, é rápido!" rosnou Belatriz, tentando não soar rude devido a impaciência.

Dalila grunhiu. "Espere um pouco, Bela" ela disse, a encarando. "O jogo está acabando"

Belatriz suspirou alto.

Onze minutos depois, com um lamento choroso da tal garota do quinto ano, elas encerraram o jogo e Dalila recolheu suas cartas. Logo depois, uma expressão cansada e ainda risonha no rosto, Dalila encaminhou suas pernas dormentes até Belatriz.

"Pensei que não fosse acabar mais" rosnou ela, fingindo-se mais aborrecida do que estava.

"Que é que você quer?" perguntou a outra calmamente. "E por que não foi pro dormitório ainda?"

"Eu quero falar com você"

"Peraí..." Dalila fechou os olhos. "Peraí... Belatriz, não me diga que você..."

"Que o quê, Dalila? Que eu ainda não desisti? Justamente, e não é possível que você esteja encarando isso tão com essa indiferença toda"

"Mas, Bela, você já foi naquele corujal um milhão de vezes e nada! E olha que eu fui com você na maioria das vezes"

"Então! Você não acha estranho isso? Será que aquele homem tão determinado estava blefando?"

"Pensei que você já tivesse percebido isso" desdenhou Dalila, cruzando os braços sobre o corpo magro.

"Claro que eu já desconfiava! Mas... simplesmente..."

"Se decepcionou, não é?" disse Dalila, como tentando adivinhar os pensamentos da amiga.

Belatriz titubeou, suspirando por fim. "Pior que o Lúcio simplesmente não me disse nada"

"Lúcio?"

"Sim, Dalila, Lúcio Malfoy. Você não se lembra que ele e os outros meninos do sétimo ano também estavam no Cabeça de Javali? Quanto quer apostar que eles sabem de mais coisas daquele Riddle do que nós? Aposto até que Malfoy se encontra pessoalmente com ele"

"Bela" Dalila franziu as grossas sobrancelhas. "Você não acha que está superestimando esse Riddle, não? Por que supõe todas essas coisas?"

"Porque eu os observo, Rookwood. Eu os observo sempre. Esses bastardos escondem coisas de nós, principalmente porque é justamente o _Lúcio_ quem melhor conhece o Riddle. Ele deve passar as informações para os coleguinhas, e nós, cara minha, simplesmente ficamos de fora... Porque somos mais novas, porque somos mulheres, que seja, mas é isso que acontece"

Dalila pareceu pensativa.

"É por isso que eu não consigo simplesmente desistir de Tom Riddle" continuou Belatriz, encarando os olhos da amiga sem piscar. "Eu quero descobrir quem ele é, Dalila, descobrir se estava mesmo blefando. Nós não fomos chamadas naquele _pub_ à toa"

Dalila a encarou em silêncio. "Pode ser"

Belatriz sorriu de lado. "Que tal irmos lá agora?"

"Aonde?" sobressaltou-se a outra.

"Ao corujal. Pense bem, até que faz sentido ele enviar a carta na calada da noite"

"Não, Belatriz!" Dalila virou-se de costas. Belatriz rapidamente tentou trazê-la de volta puxando-a pelo braço, mas não conseguiu. "Não, nada disso. Não acha mais fácil simplesmente esperar pelo correio matinal amanhã?"

"Não, não acho" Belatriz se levantou, indo de encontro à amiga para impedi-la de continuar andando. "Lila, não seja má, não custa nada a gente ir agora! Prometo que tomaremos cuidado, e nenhum monitor vai nos ver"

Dalila soltou uma divertida risada.

"Olha, querida, continuo achando que não vale o esforço" desviou-se de Belatriz rumo as escadas de acesso ao dormitório feminino. "Boa noite"

"Eu fico te devendo um favor"

Silêncio.

"Tem certeza?"

Belatriz riu alto.

"Me peça o que você quiser amanhã" ela disse, sorrindo. "Tem o dia inteiro para decidir"

"Não sei se acredito"

Belatriz escancarou a boca tragicamente. "Pensei que você não me intitulasse de 'amiga' à toa"

Dalila sacudiu a cabeça, e sorriu.

"Ok. Mas vai ser o que eu quiser, hein? Não aceito reclamações"

"Palavra de uma Black" Belatriz sorriu enormemente, e estendeu um braço dobrado para que Dalila encaixasse o dela nele. "Vamos?"

"Hmpf" fez Dalila, deixando-se arrastar por uma infantilmente agitada Belatriz.

E enquanto atravessavam o caminho das masmorras para o Salão Principal...

"Ah! Mas é apenas _um_, hein? Não vá abusar!"

Um sorriso malicioso adornou o rosto macilento de Dalila Rookwood.

* * *

"Bela?"

"Quê?"

"Acho que vem alguém por ali"

"Ali na esquina?"

"É mesmo..."

"Vamos parar aqui"

As duas sonserinas pararam e se esconderam atrás da esquina de um dos corredores. Já estavam na torre que abrigava o corujal, e por sorte não encontraram monitores pelo caminho. O que não era tão surpreendente, já que o ano estava quase por acabar e o clima de festas natalinas na escola se fazia cada vez mais presente.

As suspeitas de Dalila foram confirmadas quando o vulto cruzando a esquina se materializou diante das garotas, no que logo depois, o que era inesperado por elas, outro semblante surgiu logo atrás dele. Elas espreitaram, as duas figuras cada vez mais próximas, até que Belatriz sentiu Dalila se afastar um passo.

"Não..."

Olhou imediatamente para a amiga. "Que foi?" sussurrou.

Mas Dalila não respondeu. Na penumbra, Belatriz pode reparar que ela parecia mais pálida do que o normal.

Foi então que Belatriz voltou o olhar rapidamente para o corredor e viu: as duas pessoas haviam parado de andar, estavam agora paradas a um canto do corredor e, ao que parecia, muito próximas.

"É o... seu irmão?" desconfiou Belatriz, mesmo já tendo praticamente certeza da resposta.

Encarou Dalila novamente, mas esta conservava a mesma expressão vazia. Dura e vazia.

"Esse imbecil..." ela rosnou, os olhos fixos na figura distante do irmão. "Vamos embora daqui"

Virou-se bruscamente, e agarrou uma manga de Belatriz para puxá-la para outro corredor, ao lado daquele.

Belatriz se deixava conduzir sem perceber, completamente pasmada com a amiga.

"Dalila, que foi?" ela balbuciou. "Por que está agindo assim?"

"Você não quer chegar ao corujal? Vem, anda logo" respondeu, com uma estranha energia de determinação, sem parar de andar.

Mas Belatriz puxou seu braço e parou.

"Que aconteceu?" ela questionou, com frieza.

"Nada!" contestou Dalila, encarando-a duramente.

"Como nada?" Belatriz desdenhou, controlando o volume da própria voz. "Não tente me enganar, Dalila. Seu irmão te fez alguma coisa, não é?"

A garota levou a mão aos cabelos, de olhos fechados.

"Não. Ele não me fez nada. Agora você vai querer que peguem a gente aqui parada no corredor?"

Belatriz pareceu não se convencer com a ameaça. Olhou-a longamente antes de virar as costas e continuar andando.

"Mas você ainda não me escapa"

* * *

"Parece que, no fim das contas, eu estava certa"

Belatriz voltou o olhar lentamente para o rosto irritantemente triunfante da amiga. Crispou os lábios e contemplou a janela mais uma vez.

"Acredite, Belatriz, o correio matinal _ainda_ é a melhor alternativa"

"Creio que finalmente apareceu um motivo para você calar essa sua matraca, Dalila" respondeu Belatriz, sobre o olhar surpreso da outra. "Veja" ela apontou a pequena janela. "Será que devemos mandá-la esperar o café da manhã para nos entregar?"

"Nada disso, senhorita!" sorriu Dalila, desafiante. "Quem garante que esta entrega é para _você_?"

"Pois _eu _aposto nisso!"

"Ah é?"

"É. Quer me desafiar?" lançou uma Belatriz de olhos brilhantes, estendendo uma mão à Dalila.

Esta hesitou um instante antes de se manifestar.

"Certo" apertou a mão da outra. "Quem perder, vai dever um favor a outra"

Belatriz sorriu. "Perfeito"

A coruja estava evidentemente visível agora. Dentro em pouco, a aposta das garotas estaria decidida.

"E não se esqueça que" disse Dalila, maliciosa. "se você perder, estará me devendo _dois _favores"

Isto fez o sorriso de Belatriz vacilar um pouco.

"Não me importo com isso, pois não pretendo perder"

Ambas ergueram as sobrancelhas em desafio, as mãos ainda agarradas, quando a coruja parda e muito jovem finalmente pousou no parapeito da janela. Dalila e Belatriz correram até ela, sendo que esta última grunhiu de excitação quando reconheceu que o conteúdo da entrega era um pequeno e simples envelope de pergaminho. As duas amigas trocaram mais um olhar desafiante antes que Dalila puxasse a carta das garras da coruja.

"E então?" perguntou Belatriz, olhando para os lados ansiosamente, no caso de não estarem sozinhas. "O que diz o remetente?"

"Não... não tem" respondeu a outra, girando o pequeno envelope nas mãos. "Mas veja isso"

Passou para Belatriz, e não demorou para que surgisse um enorme sorriso jubiloso em seus lábios.

Na parte que cabia ao destinatário, estava escrito apenas: _Belatriz Black._

A garota abriu-o ansiosamente.

_Boa noite,_

_Você está recebendo esta carta porque permaneceu até o fim da reunião que eu presidi, há um mês atrás, no Cabeça de Javali. Espero que o pequeno crédito que você depositou na minha pessoa não tenha sido alterado, e que você mantenha até os dias de hoje, a palavra que me jurou naquele primeiro encontro._

_Se assim for, obrigado por isso._

_A razão desta carta é muito simples: desejo marcar um segundo encontro. Esteja, eu lhe peço, no dia 24 de dezembro, às 3 horas da manhã, no mesmo local da vez anterior._

_Todos os seus colegas receberão este mesmo recado. E, claro, tudo será melhor explicado quando nos encontrarmos pessoalmente. Sei perfeitamente que não fui claro o bastante na primeira vez._

_O horário em que você recebeu esta carta foi proposital. Desculpe-me, portanto, ter causado qualquer inconveniente._

_Sem mais,_

_T.R._

Belatriz sorriu de lado, balançando a cabeça.

"Bem bem..." suspirou, e levou a carta aberta bem próximo ao rosto de Dalila, que recuou uns passos. "É, amiguinha, isso decidiu alguma coisa por aqui, não?"

Dalila fechou a cara, revirando os olhos. "Posso ver, pelo menos?"

Belatriz lhe sorriu e passou a carta.

"Hmm" fez ela, após ler rapidamente. "Na véspera do natal?"

As sobrancelhas erguidas, Belatriz assentiu lentamente.

"Você não está pensando a mesma coisa do que eu, está?"

"Depende" deu de ombros.

"Não está pensando que esse cara meio que... perdeu a noção?"

Belatriz enrugou a testa para ela.

"Bela" Dalila balançou a cabeça. "Véspera de natal? Vejamos... será que não estaremos indo para a _casa _nesse dia, não?"

"Provavelmente"

"Então! Ele quer que a gente escape de nossos pais e de tudo para irmos a uma _reunião secreta_?" exasperou-se Dalila, irritada com insipidez de Belatriz.

"Peraí, Dalila" Belatriz ergueu uma mão até seu ombro. "Olhe, até que não é tão absurdo assim: '_as 3 da manhã'... _É de madrugada! E veja só, estaremos, como você disse, com nossa família. E o que isso significa? Longe de Hogwarts! Fica mais fácil para nós sairmos à uma hora dessas, certo?"

"Ah... não sei"

"Ei, não é uma coruja vindo ali?"

Era. Decididamente era. E naquele momento, Belatriz podia escutar os pensamentos de Dalila, que pareciam gritar a mesma coisa que os seus.

"Merlim!" exclamou Dalila. "Será que..."

"Acho que sim" Belatriz sorriu. "Pena que dessa vez não apostamos nada"

A coruja entrou pela janela e voou na direção de Dalila. A menina a aparou com um braço, e imediatamente retirou com cuidado um envelope de pergaminho idêntico ao que sua amiga acabara de receber.

Ela abriu, as mãos ligeiramente trêmulas. Belatriz a observou fixamente, em expectativa.

"E então? É dele, não é?"

"Sim" Dalila respondeu, lendo-a novamente.

"E aí? É diferente da minha?"

"Não. É igualzinha a sua. Exceto que, claro, no remetente estava escrito o meu nome"

Ela passou os olhos pela carta mais uma vez.

"É bom irmos agora, Bela" suspirou Dalila, enfiando a carta no bolso interno da veste. "Amanhã discutimos isso melhor"

Belatriz concordou com a cabeça e imitou o gesto da amiga. No instante seguinte, as duas deixaram o corujal com a mente fervilhando o suficiente para que as cenas de fuga em suas casas se estendessem até o mundo dos sonhos.

* * *

No dia seguinte, sentada a mesa do café da manhã, Belatriz observava a distância seu primo Régulo. Ele bebericava sua xícara de chá como sempre fazia, vez ou outra puxando conversa com alguns colegas que estivessem próximos, como também sempre fazia. Enquanto fitava seu perfil de traços infantis, mas nem por isso menos aristocráticos, Belatriz imaginava se ele já havia comentado alguma coisa com o irmão a respeito de sua proposta. Será? Será que Sirius já sabia?

Não tinha chegado a cogitar seriamente a possibilidade de conversar com _ele _diretamente. Oras. Afinal de contas, eles ainda nem se falavam direito, certo? E não é somente porque o relacionamento deles sofrera certas _modificações_ ultimamente, que Belatriz poderia julgar como algo _dentro do nível da amizade._ Não mesmo. Ela e Sirius mantinham as mesmas diferenças, como sempre. E, óbvio, ela jamais se sentiria confortável para lhe fazer aquela mesma proposta sem se sentir, no mínimo, desconfortável.

Bom, ela suspirou, a não ser que surgisse um motivo realmente forte para tanto.

Seus olhos tinham mudado a direção do foco, sem que ela nem sentisse, como se fosse muito natural, e muito instintivo. Percebeu-se então, naquele momento, fitando a figura do primo mais velho. Os movimentos que ele fazia, seus trejeitos, os pequenos sorrisos, os olhares, a forma como segurava os alimentos e os objetos eram quase que completamente conhecidos por Belatriz, de maneira que ela poderia até prevê-los. Era como um costume. Acostumou-se a observar Sirius, estudá-lo, analisá-lo a distância todos os dias, em todos os momentos possíveis. Ela não se incomodava mais com isso. Com a _necessidade _que sentia de fazer isso.

E como sempre acontecia quando Sirius Black surgia em seu campo de visão, os pensamentos de Belatriz perdiam o foco anterior. Mas naquele momento, ela pensava que a carta de Tom Riddle fora o único incidente dos últimos dias que a fizera parar de pensar nele. Sim, ela sabia que não era muito saudável manter pacificamente essa obsessão pelo primo, mas enquanto mantivesse seus objetivos práticos em primeiro plano, _assim como a idéia que a maldita obsessão não passava, em absoluto, de atração física,_ Belatriz não via motivos para se preocupar.

"Dalila?" chamou a garota que estava a seu lado.

"Sim"

"Me encontre na beira do lago, perto do Salgueiro Lutador, pode ser? Depois da aula dupla de Feitiços de agora"

"Ah" a garota depositou seu copo de suco imediatamente, um brilho ansioso no olhar. "Ah, sim, claro"

"Acho que lá poderemos conversar tranqüilamente" continuou Belatriz, lançando um olhar de esgoela para as pessoas em volta, certificando-se de que ninguém as escutava. "Todo mundo vai para suas salas comunais no período entre-aulas"

"Tem razão... Ok, me espere lá"

* * *

É, todos estavam em seus salões, aparentemente.

Dalila havia dito que precisava passar em seu quarto para separar o material para a aula seguinte, antes de encontrar-se com Belatriz a beira do lago. Esta concordou, ainda com a mochila nas costas, mas dizendo que iria direto para lá, e que a esperaria. Elas se despediram na porta da sala de aula.

Agora, andando calmamente pelos corredores vazios, Belatriz seguia seu caminho, vez ou outra observando os retratos se mexerem nas paredes. Cumprimentou dignamente o Barão Sangrento, fantasma da Sonserina, quando chegou ao Salão Principal. Ele era o único das criaturas não-humanas que recebia aquele tipo de tratamento dela (pelo menos em Hogwarts).

Os jardins estavam vazios, ela constatou com alívio. Caminhou cuidadosamente até o Salgueiro Lutador, os passos calculados, nem lentos, nem rápidos, espreitando ao redor pelo canto dos olhos.

Estava ainda mais próxima, quando rumores de vozes fizeram-na desacelerar progressivamente os passos.

"... mas por quê?"

"Eu já disse"

Belatriz apurou os ouvidos, a árvore ocultando-a totalmente, assim como às prováveis pessoas que tivessem do outro lado.

"Isso é uma desculpa!"

"Claro que não... olhe, não comece a gritar, por favor!"

A boca de Belatriz se escancarou. Reconhecera a segunda voz imediatamente.

"Por quê? Por que, hein, agora deu para sentir vergonha de mim, também?"

"Olha, pára, está bem? Pára. Você já está distorcendo tudo. E, por Merlim, por que você sempre tem que dramatizar tudo?"

"Quê?"

"Eu já disse o que eu tinha para dizer, Clarisse. Me desculpe se você está chateada e..."

"Eu não devia ter ficado com você, isso sim! Por que é que eu fui burra de não escutar a Geraldine? Ela sim estava certa o tempo todo! VOCÊ NÃO PRESTA, SIRIUS! DROGA, EU TE ODEIO!"

Uma garota de esvoaçantes cabelos castanhos e ondulados passou como um raio por Belatriz. Seus soluços foram audíveis até o momento em que ela sumira pela entrada do castelo.

Belatriz soltou o ar pela boca. Esperou uns segundos para ver se Sirius também sairia, mas este não fez nenhum ruído. Mais alguns segundos. Nada. Vencida pela curiosidade, Belatriz finalmente resolveu contornar a árvore.

E lá estava seu primo. Sentado com as pernas afastadas, braços apoiados nos joelhos, as franjas cobrindo a lateral dos olhos. Belatriz avançou mais um passo, quando Sirius finalmente pareceu ouvi-la.

Ele ergueu a cabeça para ela. Encararam-se, as sobrancelhas de Sirius ligeiramente franzidas.

"Belatriz?"

Ela sorriu de lado. "Não. Tio Alfardo"

"Que é que você está fazendo aqui?" ele continuou, ignorando a brincadeira.

"Vim ver meu sobrinho favorito. Por quê?" ela perguntou, sentando-se de frente para eles sem ser convidada. "Não posso?"

Sirius sorriu para ela. "Pode, oras. Titio..."

Belatriz riu, e deliciada naquele instante, somente naquele instante, ela se esqueceu completamente do seu encontro com Dalila.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **Após um triste período de aridez de idéias para esta fic, finalmente vos declaro que esta aridez chegou ao fim! Sim, primeiro peço perdão a meus leitores pela estagnação dessa fic em particular, já que eu passei um bom tempo me dedicando a outras coisas e outras fics. Mas esta aqui ainda vai lhes fazer boas surpresas... Obrigada a quem ainda está acompanhando-a. E segundo, bom, eu quero agradecer aos que comentam, e aos que não comentam também, se é que eles existem, mas que quem sabe um dia, estas possíveis criaturas não se manifestem? Fiquem a vontade para isso XD. Agora, meu agradecimento em especial vai para as minhas 3 florzinhas do campo do meu coração: **Ayami, Victoria e Natalia. **Lindinhas, obrigada pelos rewiews que vocês me deixaram no cap 13, e também por terem acompanhado a fic até agora. Vou escrevendo quando eu posso, do melhor jeito possível, sempre arrumando e ajeitando tudo para deixar no nível que vocês merecem. Essa fic não seria nada sem o incentivo de vocês... Mil beijos!

_Até o décimo quinto!_


End file.
